


The Last Goddess

by xhystxeriax



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Asgard, Drama & Romance, F/M, Fights, God of Mischief, Goddess, Goddess of the night, Love/Hate, Magic, Pre-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Siostra Thora, Wspomnienia związku Lokiego i Sygin
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-07-07 08:43:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 27,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15904851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xhystxeriax/pseuds/xhystxeriax
Summary: „Ostatnia będzie pierwszą, a gdy świat spowinie mrok ona powstanie i uratuje lud przed mocą wygnanej Pierworodnej.Ostatnia stoczy walkę o pokój w dziewięciu światach.-Zaraz, zimnokrwisty. To ma chodzić o mnie? Ktoś, kto to spisywał nie pomylił się przypadkiem w druczku?"Blair Mitchell po ucieczce ze swojego rodzinnego miasteczka zamieszkuje w Nowym Jorku. Jak na początku myślała, nie uciekła tym również od swoich problemów.Bezsenność, rozkojarzenie, ciemne postacie pojawiające się na każdym kroku...Gdy na jej ciele swoją wędrówkę zaczynają niezrozumiałe dla Blair znaki, miarka się przebrała. Dziewczyna za wszelką cenę chce uzyskać pomoc.Na swojej drodze spotyka dwóch tajemniczych mężczyzn, jeden z nich od razu wzbudził jej zaufanie, a drugi obudził niebezpieczną nienawiść. Od tamtego momentu życie dziewczyny staje do góry nogami, a wszystko co do tej pory wiedziała okazuje się być kłamstwem.To ona, Córka Nocy musi wydobyć z siebie pełną moc i zwalczyć nie tylko groźną Pierworodną, jednak również swój strach, skrywane od lat problemy oraz pewnego idiotę o paskudnym wnętrzu, który podobno ma jakieś uczucia.Zegar tyka, a upadek się zbliża.





	1. Prolog

-Uwaga, samolot do Nowego Jorku wylatuje za 20 minut z portu lotniczego w Minneapolis. Powtarzam, samolot... - usłyszałam kobiecy głos dochodzący z głośników na lotnisku. Gdy przyswoiłam informację, z powrotem włożyłam jedną słuchawkę do ucha i wstałam z twardego krzesła, z którego miałam idealny widok na płytę lotniskową. 

Spojrzałam na szarą walizkę leżącą spokojnie na ziemi i zamknęłam oczy, aby móc się uspokoić. Wdech, wydech, Blair. 

Wdech, wydech. 

Otworzyłam powieki, a następnie zdecydowanym ruchem złapałam za uchwyt walizki podręcznej, która była moim jedynym bagażem nie licząc małego plecaka. 

Nie wrócisz do tamtego życia, teraz jesteś bezpieczna. Zdana jedynie na siebie. 

Zauważyłam, jak inni również kierują się do wyjścia, a dla mnie wejścia do nowego życia. Wyjęłam z kieszeni moich czarnych, dżinsowych spodenek bilet i spojrzałam na niego jakby chcąc się opanować. 

Nowy Jork, wielkie miasto z dala od problemów. 

Niedługo później mogłam już spokojnie usiąść na swoim miejscu w samolocie. Na szczęście było wystarczającego wolnych miejsc, żeby nikt nie musiał usiąść obok mnie. Może to ze względu na godzinę, ponieważ dochodziła dziesiąta wieczorem. 

Wyjrzałam za okno, podziwiając wszystkie światła na zewnątrz. Od zawsze preferowałam noc nad dniem, sama nawet nie wiem dlaczego. Być może dlatego, że z nie wiadomych powodów miałam duże problemy z zaśnięciem w nocy, a udawało mi się to dopiero o świcie. Już przywykłam do takiego stylu życia, jednak będę musiała się odzwyczaić. 

Tam nikt nie zapłaci za mnie rachunków, ani nie zrobi zakupów. Będę musiała znaleźć tymczasową pracę, dzięki której będę mogła znaleźć mieszkanie oraz żyć w przystępnych warunkach. 

Samolot w końcu wystartował, a ja mogłam odetchnąć. Czułam, że moja więź z tym miejscem została przerwana z momentem, w którym maszyna oderwała się od ziemi. 

Witaj w nowym życiu, Blair. 


	2. Chapter 2

Miesiąc później

Weszłam do mojego miejsca pracy przez tylnie wejście i od razu uderzył mnie zapach kawy, do którego już przywykłam. Podeszłam do szafki, która była przeznaczona dla mnie i otworzyłam ją kluczykiem. Niechętnie wrzuciłam do niej swoją torbę, a następnie szybko związałam włosy w wysokiego kucyka, przewiązałam przez pas czarny fartuszek i przypięłam do koszuli plakietkę ze swoim imieniem.

Nasz mundurek w pracy składał się z czarnej spódnicy, białej koszuli i oczywiście fartuszka, chociaż nie wiem czy ktokolwiek chodzący rano do kawiarni po kawę potrzebną im do normalnego funkcjonowania o tak wczesnej godzinie zwracał uwagę na nasz wygląd. Po pierwsze, najchętniej przychodziłabym tu wieczorem, a po drugie ubierała się w dres.

-Nowa! – usłyszałam krzyk naszej „szefowej". Była ona góru kelnerek, chociaż nie wiem czy ktoś tak naprawdę dał jej ten tytuł. Była po prostu wrzodem na tyłku, który ciągle chodził na skargi do prawdziwej szefowej. – Znowu spóźniona. Jeśli zdarzy ci się to następny raz, idę z tym do szefowej.

Przewróciłam oczami na jej wypowiedź i głęboko westchnęłam, aby zachować spokój. Zamknęłam szafkę, odwróciłam się od niej i schowałam kluczyk w kieszeni.

-Pracuję tu już dwa tygodnie. Miło by było, gdybyś w końcu zapamiętała moje imię, zwłaszcza że codziennie widzisz je na mojej plakietce, Rachel – powiedziałam zatrzymując się obok niej zanim wyszłam z szatni. Rzuciłam dziewczynie sarkastyczny uśmiech i przeszłam obok.

Weszłam do kuchni, z której od razu przeszłam do baru i zabrałam stamtąd tackę oraz ściereczkę, którą włożyłam za fartuszek. Gdy dostrzegłam rudą czuprynę mojej koleżanki z pracy, która musiała się bardzo nudzić, ponieważ jeszcze nie było żadnych klientów lekko się uśmiechnęłam i od razu do niej podeszłam.

-Jak dobrze, że już jesteś – mruknęłam podchodząc do niej. Oparłam się o ścianę tuż obok dziewczyny i przetarłam bolące oczy.

-Do ciebie też już miała problem? – zapytała, zgadując dzięki komu weszłam tutaj w takim humorze. – Słyszałam od Masona, że ma nowego chłoptasia. Stawiam, że jest słaby w łóżku, a ona się rozczarowała.

Z moich ust wydobyło się ciche prychnięcie, które po chwili zamieniło się w śmiech.

-Może pójdę do szefowej z pomysłem na nową nazwę kawiarni? Musi w sobie mieć słowo „plotki" – powiedziałam, na co dziewczyna się zaśmiała. – Daj spokój, ona nie wygląda na taką osobę. Jest po prostu wcielonym złem, w dodatku zapewne jedynaczką.

Usłyszałyśmy charakterystyczny dzwonek, który brzmiał zawsze, gdy pojawiał się klient.

-To jak, papier, kamień i nożyce? – zaproponowałam. Emily skinęła głową i policzyłyśmy do trzech, a wtedy wyciągnęłyśmy przed siebie dłonie. Ja miałam papier, a ona nożyce. Przegrałam.

Szturchnęłam ją gdy zaczęła się cicho śmiać i sięgnęłam po dwie karty z menu, a następnie podeszłam do stolika klientów.

-Dzień dobry, mam na imię Blair i będę dzisiaj państwa obsługiwać – powiedziałam na pamięć wyuczoną formułkę. Położyłam przed dwójką mężczyzn karty i wyjęłam notes, cierpliwie czekając na ich wybór.

Nauczyłam się, żeby nigdy nie przyglądać się klientom, jednak jak zwykle nie mogłam się powstrzymać. Jeden z nich był rosłym blondynem, którego włosy związane były w niskiego kucyka. Był dosyć opalony jak na tutejszą pogodę, miał ciemnoniebieskie oczy i było w nim coś...nietutejszego. Musiałam go jednak skądś kojarzyć, ponieważ wydawało mi się, że już gdzieś widziałam jego twarz. Ubrany był w zwykłą koszulkę, bluzę i ciemnozieloną rozsuniętą kurtkę oraz dżinsy. Za to drugi z nich był jego idealnym przeciwieństwem. Gdy blondyn wydawał się być sympatycznym towarzyszem do wypicia piwa w barze, do drugiego wolałabym nigdy nie podejść, zwłaszcza w nocy.

Był niezmiernie blady, jednak coś o tym wiedziałam. Moja karnacja również należała do tych, przy których ciągle słyszysz „mogłabyś się trochę opalić" lub „wyglądasz na chorą, może pójdziesz do lekarza?". Miał długie włosy, ale jego były rozpuszczone, lekko falowane i czarne. Gdyby nie fakt, że moje sięgały do piersi zaczęłabym się bać tego podobieństwa między nami. Jego twarz przybrała nieprzyjemny wyraz, a szmaragdowe oczy wręcz odbijały się przy całym mroku, jaki go otaczał. Ubrany był elegancko, w (jakże by inaczej) czarny garnitur, który dodawał mu charakteru.

Wyglądał jak męska wersja mnie, jedyne co nas różniło to długość włosów oraz kolor oczu. Moje były jasnoniebieskie, które pałały zimnem, a jego zielone. Oczywiście można by dostrzec też inne różnice, ale sam fakt był lekko przerażający.

Gdy usłyszałam dosyć głośne odchrząknięcie zauważyłam, że przewiercam czarnowłosego wzrokiem i kompletnie odcięłam się od rzeczywistości. Nie wiem ile to trwało, ale oboje wymienialiśmy się spojrzeniami, dopiero jego towarzysz wyrwał nas z transu.

-Przepraszam, lekko się zamyśliłam – zaśmiałam się nerwowo. – Tak więc co podać?

-Ja poproszę kawę z mlekiem – odparł zielonooki.

Szybko zanotowałam jego zamówienie i spojrzałam na blondyna, który wydawał się zdezorientowany. Spojrzał na mężczyznę siedzącego obok, na co ten przewrócił oczami.

-Dwa razy kawa z mlekiem – powiedział, co zapisałam.

Zanim odeszłam uśmiechnęłam się do nich, a po chwili pobiegłam za ladę i podałam zamówienie dalej. Podeszłam do Emily, która stała w dokładnie tym samym miejscu i patrzyła się na naszych klientów.

-Nieźli są, nie uważasz? – zapytała przyciszonym głosem.

-Raczej dziwni – mruknęłam. – Na pewno nie są tutejsi.

-Turyści? – spytała nie odrywając od nich wzroku. Ja również spojrzałam w ich stronę i dostrzegłam, że albo się kłócą albo prowadzą bardzo żywą rozmowę. Mimo ciszy jaka panowała w lokalu nie mogłam usłyszeć ani słowa.

Do środka weszli kolejni klienci, jednak tym razem to rudowłosa do nich podeszła. Zostałam sama, czekając na to, żeby dostać ich zamówienie. Po chwili ułożyłam na tacy dwie filiżanki kawy wraz z ciastkami i podeszłam do mężczyzn.

Ci od razu zaprzestali swoją rozmowę, a kiedy podałam im wszystko co chcieli odeszłam. Zajęłam się kolejnymi klientami, starając się nie zaprzątać sobie myśli tą dziwną sytuacją.

Cały dzień minął jak zawsze. O piętnastej Emily skończyła swoją zmianę, a ja oczywiście zostałam do samego zamknięcia o dziewiątej wieczorem. Już nie raz słyszałam, że w końcu się wykończę, ale muszę tak pracować. Muszę opłacić wszystkie wydatki, w dodatku i tak nie mam żadnego życia towarzyskiego i taki styl życia mi nie przeszkadza.

Po przebraniu się w szatni w mój zwykły strój, czyli czarne dżinsy i dużą bluzę z kapturem oraz rozpuszczeniu włosów wyszłam a kawiarni.

Było już grubo po zachodzie słońca, czyli zrobiło się niebezpieczniej i muszę bardziej uważać na swoją torbę. Gdy tylko poczułam na twarzy zimny powiew powietrza, a na skórze poczułam blask księżyca w pełni, na mojej twarzy pojawił się lekki uśmiech. Kilka razy słyszałam, że z takim zachowaniem mogę zostać uznana za wampira, ale ignorowałam te przytyki. Prawdą było, że w nocy czułam się o wiele lepiej, miałam więcej energii i najzwyczajniej w świecie czułam, że żyję.

Złapałam ostatni autobus jadący do dziury, w której mieszkam i zajęłam miejsce na samym końcu. Rozluźniłam się, ponieważ przez tyle godzin w pracy byłam niesamowicie spięta i wyjęłam telefon oraz słuchawki. Włączyłam spokojną muzykę i patrzyłam przez szybę na pięknie oświetlone miasto. Najchętniej wysiadłabym z pojazdu i zatraciła się w tej drugiej, nocnej stronie Nowego Jorku. Poszła do klubu, rozerwała się i zapomniała o wszystkim. Dała się ponieść.

Moje przemyślenia przerwała postać, którą zobaczyłam przy zmrużonych powiekach. Momentalnie otworzyłam szeroko oczy i spięłam się. Mój puls przyspieszył, czułam jak zbliża się atak paniki.

Wracamy do szarej rzeczywistości.

Noc niosła za sobą nie tylko większą chęć do życia, ale też rzeczy, których nie rozumiałam. Prześladowały mnie znaki i postacie, które wciąż widziałam kątem oka, jednak za każdym razem po prostu znikały. Robiłam już wszystkie badania, ale jestem okazem zdrowia, chociaż w rzeczywistości jest zupełnie inaczej.

Wdech, wydech Blair. Wdech, wydech.

Ścisnęłam powieki i dłonie w pięści, a mój puls zaczął zwalniać. Otworzyłam oczy, postać zniknęła.

Zawsze jest ona taka sama. Ciemna o ludzkiej budowie, jednak to na pewno nie jest człowiek. Ma duże, czerwone oczy, a jej skóra wygląda jakby była w stanie rozkładu. Jest zdecydowanie wyższa od zwykłego człowieka oraz doskonale widać jej wszystkie kości.

Kiedy tylko udaje mi się zasnąć widzę rzeczy, które nawet jak na sny wykraczają poza normę. Najczęściej jest to dokładnie to samo wydarzenie. Leżę na zimnej trawie, a mój brzuch jest przebity przez długi miecz. Czuję stalowy zapach krwi i jej lepką konsystencję pod palcami. Wykrwawiam się patrząc na księżyc ukryty za ciemnymi chmurami, a w tle słyszę śmiech kobiety i krzyki innych ludzi.

Dostrzegłam, że autobus zatrzymał się na moim przystanku. Szybko wstałam z miejsca, złapałam za torbę i wysiadłam z pojazdu, przy okazji zakładając na głowę kaptur. Doszłam do swojej kamienicy w kilku krokach, starając się nie zwracać na siebie uwagi. Otworzyłam drzwi wpisując odpowiednie hasło i wbiegłam na trzecie piętro, a następnie wyjęłam z kieszeni klucze i otworzyłam drzwi.

Weszłam do środka, upewniając się że z powrotem zamknęłam drzwi i rzuciłam plecak w kąt. Zapaliłam wszędzie światła, zdjęłam buty i włączyłam telewizor w salonie. Nie było mnie na razie stać na żadne luksusy, jednak nie narzekałam na swoje mieszkanie. Wiadomo, było małe, nie za ładne, w dodatku w nieciekawej okolicy, jednak na razie było dla mnie idealne.

Kobieta w wieczornym programie mówiła informacje z całego dnia, a ja w tym czasie zdjęłam spodnie i położyłam je na kanapie. Podeszłam do lodówki, wyjęłam z niej mleko, z szafki płatki oraz miskę i z gotową kolacją usiadłam na sofie.

-Wczorajszy atak terrorystyczny w Londynie przyniósł wiele szkód, jednak grupa Avengers znowu uratowała życie tysiąca ludzi – powiedziała kobieta ze sztucznym uśmiechem. Nie tylko ten uśmiech był sztuczny, ale jej piersi i usta również.

Na ekranie pojawiło się nagranie z ataku, na którym widoczni byli nasi superbohaterowie. Jeden z nich wyjątkowo przykuł moją uwagę.

O mój boże, już wiem skąd kojarzyłam tego blondyna.

Ten facet to pieprzony superbohater!


	3. Chapter 3

Przez cały następny tydzień mężczyzna o czarnych włosach pojawiał się w kawiarni, w której pracuję. Zawsze o tej samej godzinie, zawsze zamawiał dokładnie to samo. Siedział przez pół godziny, przyglądał mi się, a następnie wychodził. Przestał pojawiać się ze swoim przyjacielem-superbohaterem, co zainteresowało mnie bardziej niż sama jego obecność.

Tego dnia jak zwykle przyszłam do pracy na umówioną godzinę, przebrałam się i stanęłam przy ladzie baru. Od razu go zauważyłam, jednak tym razem nawet nie fatygowałam się po zamówienie. Poprosiłam o kawę z mlekiem, a gdy ją otrzymała podeszłam do zielonookiego i wręczyłam mu napój.

-Tak jak zawsze – powiedziałam z lekkim uśmiechem. – Czy aż tak mu panu zasmakowała, że przychodzi tu pan codziennie?

Nie mogłam się powstrzymać, musiałam coś zrobić. Cokolwiek. Nawet tak głupie pytanie może ulżyć moim ciągłym myślom.

-Można tak powiedzieć – odparł beznamiętnie, na co uśmiech zniknął z mojej twarzy.

Pokiwałam głową i odeszłam, aby obsłużyć kolejnych klientów.

Znów wyszedł po dokładnie trzydziestu minutach, a ja momentalnie odetchnęłam. Za każdym razem, gdy pojawiał się w moim polu widzenia czułam się niekomfortowo, zwłaszcza gdy czułam na sobie jego wzrok.

Takie życie stało się już moją rutyną, co zaczynało mnie nudzić, a z drugiej strony niepokoić. Czułam, że jest to tylko cisza przed burzą.

I miałam rację.

Tej nocy udało mi się usnąć, w dodatku od razu po powrocie z pracy. Scenariusz snu był dokładnie taki sam, czyli ja wykrwawiająca się po przebiciu mieczem.

Obudziłam się na kanapie zlana potem i przyspieszonym pulsem. Zapomniałam, że byłam na tyle zmęczona, że nie pofatygowałam się nawet do sypialni. Podniosłam się z sofy i klasycznie włączyłam telewizor. Jak można się było tego spodziewać o tej godzinie nie leciało nic ciekawego, gdyż dochodziła trzecia w nocy.

Podeszłam do lodówki, z której wyjęłam butelkę wody, aby wypić ją całą za jednym razem.

Oparłam się rękami o blat w kuchni i zamknęłam oczy, aby jakoś uspokoić swój oddech. Po kilku minutach głębokiego oddychania otworzyłam oczy, a mój wzrok skierowany był na moje dłonie.

Z moich ust wydobył się głośny krzyk.

Od razu puściłam się blatu jak poparzona i z przerażeniem spojrzałam na moje ręce. Znajdowały się na nich niezrozumiałe dla mnie czarne napisy i znaki. Podniosłam rękawy bluzy, dokładnie to samo było na przedramionach. W końcu całkowicie ją zdjęłam i wręcz pobiegłam do łazienki, jednak to była prawda.

Całe moje obie ręce pokrywały tatuaże. Obejrzałam swoją twarz i resztę ciała, jednak nigdzie indziej się nie znajdowały. Nie wiedziałam w tej chwili co robię, działałam pod impulsem. Włożyłam na siebie koszulkę z krótkim rękawem i spodnie, założyłam buty i po prostu wybiegłam z mieszkania. Kilka chwil później byłam na zewnątrz, zmierzając w kierunku centrum miasta. O tej godzinie prawie nikogo nie było, tylko czasem przejechał jakiś samochód lub przeszedł ktoś pijany, naćpany albo idący kogoś zabić.

Zimno na dworze mnie nie ruszało, ponieważ w moich żyłach buzowała adrenalina, a w głowie przerażenie.

-Hej, laleczko! – usłyszałam za sobą, jednak nie zatrzymało mnie to. Nauczyłam się już, że na takie komentarze nie warto nawet reagować. – Nie jest ci może za zimno? Mógłbym cię szybko rozgrzać!

Po tym komentarzu nastąpił głośny śmiech kilku osób, czyli nie był jeden. Mój mózg wysłał mi bardzo ważną, krótką wiadomość.

Uciekaj.

-Nie słyszysz, jak się do ciebie mówi? Może suka jest głucha? – powiedział inny mężczyzna. Moje nogi przyspieszyły, ale wiedziałam, że grupa mężczyzn jest coraz bliżej.

Poczułam, jak jeden z nich łapie mnie za ramię i odwraca. Próbowałam się wyrwać, jednak było to bezcelowe. Było ich pięciu. Pięciu bardzo dobrze zbudowanych, wysokich mężczyzn przeciwko jednej słabej dziewczynie.

-Buzię masz ładną, ale tyłek jeszcze lepszy – zaśmiał się kolejny, a koledzy mu zawtórowali. – Jesteś głucha, czy głupia? A może języka w gębie ci zabrakło?

Byłam za bardzo przestraszona, żeby im nawet odpowiedzieć, a co dopiero się ruszyć. Poczułam uścisk dłoni na moim tyłku, co jednak trochę mnie obudziło.

-Zostaw mnie, idioto! – krzyknęłam i uderzyłam go w twarz.

Ten splunął na ziemię i spojrzał na mnie zdenerwowany. Spróbowałam im uciec, ale w odpowiednim czasie zauważyli, co chcę zrobić i mnie złapali, aby chwilę później rzucić o ścianę jednego z wielu zaułków. Od razu poczułam ból w plecach, ale nie miałam czasu żeby się o to martwić. Kolejny z grupki mocno kopnął mnie w brzuch, co spowodowało u mnie atak kaszlu krwią. Chciałam krzyczeć, ale nie miałam siły. Nie pozwoliliby mi na to.

Poczułam, jak zaczynają zdejmować mi spodnie i w tym momencie zauważyłam dziwne zielone światło, które zaczęło się do nas niebezpiecznie zbliżać. Może nie do mnie, a raczej do moich oprawców. Promień ugodził najdalej wysuniętego mężczyznę, na co ten krzyknął i upadł na ziemię, a jego twarz przybrała wyraz bólu. Zdezorientowani mężczyźni odwrócili się do swojego kolegi, jednak nie spodziewali się takiego obrotu spraw.

Pośród nich pojawił się mężczyzna, którego dłonie świeciły zielonym światłem lub tak mi się wydawało. Spokojna o to, że mam chwilę spokoju zamknęłam oczy próbując opanować ból, jaki odczuwałam. Słyszałam krzyki i odgłosy walki, a zapach krwi unosił się w powietrzu. Chciałam zobaczyć, co się dzieje i kto jest moim wybawcą, ale ból był za silny. Czułam się jakby ktoś przewiercał mój żołądek oraz płuca, coraz bardziej nie mogłam oddychać.

W końcu odgłosy ustały i usłyszałam, jak mężczyzna, który mnie uratował podszedł do mnie. Nic nie powiedział, tylko podniósł moją koszulkę i położył na moim brzuchu swoje zimne dłonie. Po kilku sekundach zimno ustało, a zastąpiło je gorąco. Momentalnie poczułam się lepiej, a do moich płuc mogło dostawać się więcej powietrza. Plecy również przestały boleć i nabrałam więcej sił, dzięki czemu mogłam w końcu otworzyć oczy i przestać zaciskać dłonie.

-Ostatnia bogini po cholerze, że daje się pobić Midgardzkim osiłkom – warknął mężczyzna. Poznałam ten głos, a nawet w takiej ciemności mogłam dostrzec długie, czarne włosy. To stały klient w naszej kawiarni uratował mi życie.

Zielonooki wstał i zaczął iść do wyjścia z zaułku, a ja byłam na tyle sparaliżowana, że nie mogłam wstać z zimnego betonu.

-Ruszysz się, czy mam ci wysłać zaproszenie? Myślałem, że w nocy masz więcej energii, czy może to jedno wielkie kłamstwo? Nie, kłamstwo wyczułbym na kilometr dlatego rusz się, bo nie mam na to czasu! – krzyknął do mnie z daleka.

Od razu wstałam i podeszłam do niego nie wiedząc co się dzieje i jak mam się zachować. Zaraz, skąd on wie...Kim on tak naprawdę jest i co robił niedaleko mojego mieszkania o tej godzinie?

Mężczyzna złapał mnie za rękę i zaczął iść w kierunku mojego domu. Zaczynałam za nim nie nadążać, mimo tego, że jak na dziewczynę jestem w miarę wysoka i mam długie nogi. Wyszliśmy z zaułku i oślepiły mnie światła uliczne. W końcu mogłam mu się przyjrzeć, jednak nie zdziwiłam się. Wyglądał dokładnie tak samo jak zawsze, z takim wyjątkiem, że miał małe rozcięcie na koszuli.

W końcu zaczęłam odczuwać niską temperaturę i zaczęłam trząść się z zimna. Czarnowłosy poczuł to i stanął, a następnie odwrócił się do mnie.

-Czy możesz chociaż na chwilę... - zaczął, ale dostrzegł moje nowo nabyte tatuaże. – Od kiedy to masz?

Przybliżył do siebie jedną z moich rąk i zaczął studiować wszystkie znaki od koniuszków palców po ramię. Nie wiem, czy mógł cokolwiek z tego zrozumieć, ponieważ dla mnie były to naprawdę dziwne kreski, wywijasy i bazgroły.

-Zauważyłam je gdy się obudziłam – mruknęłam, próbując zapanować nad swoim głosem.

Ten nie odpowiedział, tylko zdjął marynarkę i pomógł mi ją założyć. Już po chwili kontynuowaliśmy drogę. Chwilę później znaleźliśmy się pod moją kamienicą, lecz gdy chciałam wpisać hasło żeby wejść mężczyzna mnie uprzedził i zrobił to za mnie. Sytuacja zaczęła robić się jeszcze dziwniejsza, zwłaszcza gdy wyjął z kieszeni spodni klucz do mojego mieszkania i otworzył je za mnie. Oboje weszliśmy do środka, jednak czarnowłosy wyprzedził mnie i wszedł do salonu tak, jakby nie był tu pierwszy raz. Ja zdjęłam buty i włożyłam na siebie grubą bluzę leżącą na moim łóżku.

Weszłam za zielonookim do salonu i oddałam mu marynarkę. Zauważyłam, że próbował się do kogoś dodzwonić, ale najwyraźniej mu to nie wychodziło. Ominęłam go, aby wejść za ladę w kuchni, wyjąć z szafki dwie szklanki i wlać do nich wodę. Swoją szybko opróżniłam, a gdy drugą chciałam zanieść mojemu „wybawcy", ten rzucił telefonem o ścianę.

Sekundę później zdenerwowany usiadł na kanapie i schował twarz w dłoniach. Usiadłam obok niego nie będąc pewna, jak się zachować. Położyłam szklankę na stoliku przed nim i spojrzałam na niego. Jeszcze nie miałam okazji być tak blisko niego.

-Egheg – odchrząknęłam, na co podskoczył i na mnie spojrzał. – Może powiesz mi chociaż, jak masz na imię?

-Oh, ty tu dalej jesteś – mruknął jakby zawiedziony tą myślą.

-To moje mieszkanie – odparłam niepewnie. – Co robiłeś w tym miejscu o tej godzinie?

-Śledziłem cię, a następnie uratowałem – odpowiedział nie bawiąc się w żadne wymyślanie historii. – Nie powinnaś była wychodzić, zwłaszcza, że jesteś na celowniku.

-Zaraz, jakim znowu celo...

-Loki.

-Loki?

-Na wasze Midgardzkie standardy nie jest to normalne imię, wiem – warknął, po czym sięgnął po szklankę i upił z niej trochę wody. Następnie wstał i założył marynarkę. – Uważaj na siebie, Ostatnia. Do zobaczenia.

Po tych słowach wyszedł, nie wyjaśniając mi ani jednej rzeczy. Tego, czym są znaki na moich rękach, co tutaj robił oraz dlaczego do cholery nazywa mnie Ostatnią? Zastanawiając się nad odpowiedzią na chociaż jedno z tych pytań spojrzałam na szklankę, z której pił Loki.

Woda w niej była zamrożona.

_

Mimo wszystkich wydarzeń zeszłej nocy nie miałam zamiaru opuszczać dnia w pracy. Zwłaszcza, że wiedziałam o ponownym spotkaniu z Lokim. Gdy tylko weszłam do środka wiedziałam, że ten dzień nie zapowiada się dobrze. Zdjęłam kurtkę, pod którą miałam koszulę z podwiniętymi rękawami. Nie miałam możliwości zakrycia tatuaży, niestety.

-Blair, musisz dzisiaj pracować za Em...O mój boże, co ty masz na rękach?! – krzyknęła dziewczyna, wchodząc do szatni.

-Ciebie również miło widzieć, Rachel. Co się stało Emily? – zapytałam, gdy zamknęłam szafkę i przygotowałam się do pracy.

Dostrzegłam zdziwione spojrzenie i mojej współpracowniczki, na co wywróciłam oczami.

-Uznajmy, że byłam pijana i zrobiłam sobie tatuaże. Taka wersja wydarzeń jest najlepsza – burknęłam. – Możesz mi odpowiedzieć na pytanie?

-Nie wiem. Zadzwoniła i powiedziała, że jest chora – mówiła patrząc na moje ręce.

Wyszłam z nią z szatni, lekceważąc jej wciąż przewiercające spojrzenie.

-Czy Mason nie może po prostu przyjść na dwie zmiany? Na pewno nie pogardzi dodatkowymi pieniędzmi – mruknęłam, zabierając z lady notes i ścierkę.

-Zadzwonię do niego – odpowiedziała, wciąż nie przestając. – Blair, jak pijana byłaś, żeby to zrobić?

Spojrzałam na nią jak na idiotkę i nie powiedziałam nic więcej. Odeszłam od niej i dostrzegając Czarnowłosego siedzącego na swoim stałym miejscu od razu do niego podeszłam. Gdy ten mnie zauważył, wstał i skierował się do wyjścia.

-Już wychodzisz? Niczego nie zamówiłeś – powiedziałam zestresowana.

-Wychodzę, bo upewniłem się, że nic ci nie jest – odparł otwierając drzwi.

Stanęłam przed nim, blokując mu tym przejście.

-Musimy porozmawiać o tym, co się wczoraj stało – oznajmiłam przyciszonym głosem. – Oraz o tym.

Wskazałam wtedy na swoje ręce, które na pewno będą dzisiejszym tematem rozmów. Loki westchnął i przez chwilę pomyślał, aby po chwili westchnąć i przesunąć mnie z drogi.

-Będę u ciebie dzisiaj jak skończysz pracę.

Po wypowiedzeniu tych słów już go nie było.


	4. Chapter 4

Przez cały dzień byłam myślami w zupełnie innym miejscu, co pięć minut patrzyłam na zegar wiszący na ścianie i modliłam się o to, żeby w końcu pokazał koniec mojej pracy. Ignorowałam każde dziwne spojrzenia na moje ręce i komentarze za plecami, tego dnia nic się dla mnie nie liczyło oprócz spotkania z Lokim. Gdy w końcu wybiła dziewiąta wieczorem, wręcz biegiem opuściłam kawiarnię i poszłam na przystanek. Dwadzieścia minut później, podczas których trzęsłam się ze zdenerwowania, znalazłam się pod moją kamienicą. Jak zwykle wpisałam hasło i wbiegłam na odpowiednie piętro. Nie musiałam wyjmować kluczy, ponieważ drzwi były już otwarte.

Szybko zdjęłam buty, kurtkę oraz zostawiłam torbę na półce i ruszyłam do salonu. Jak się tego spodziewałam, Loki stał na środku i mnie wyczekiwał.

-W końcu – mruknął. – Lepiej będzie, jak od razu usiądziesz.

Posłuchałam czarnowłosego i zajęłam miejsce na kanapie. Spojrzałam na ścianę w kuchni, telefon mężczyzny dalej się pod nią znajdował. No, telefon to dużo powiedziane. Raczej jego kawałki.

-Razem z Thorem uważaliśmy, że nie powinnaś niczego wiedzieć lub dowiedzieć się o wszystkim jeśli będzie to naprawdę konieczne – zaczął.

-Thor, ten blondyn? – spytałam cicho, czego od razu pożałowałam. Loki zgromił mnie wzrokiem, czyli jest typem człowieka, który bardzo nie lubi gdy mu się przerywa.

Czarnowłosy pokonał przestrzeń między nami w dwóch krokach i pochylił się nade mną, opierając o stolik przed kanapą. Nasze twarze dzieliło tylko kilka centymetrów, a wyraz jego twarzy oraz cała jego postawa zaczęła mnie denerwować.

-Posłuchaj, Ostatnia. Nie będę owijał w bawełnę, ani starał się ograniczyć szok. Twoje słodkie życie, jakie do tej pory prowadziłaś to kłamstwo. Nie jesteś tym, za kogo się uważasz. Twoja rodzina jest tylko zastępstwem, którzy postanowili wziąć cię w opiekę kiedy zostałaś zesłana do Midgardu. Jesteś córką Odyna, Wszechojca i byłego króla Asgardu. Thor jest twoim bratem, a całe twoje życie i przeznaczenie jest spisane w Asgardzie od tysiącleci. Tak, jesteś boginią, ja również nic jestem, tak samo Thor. Po śmierci Odyna okazało się, że dawno temu prowadził bardzo ciekawe życie, z którego wyszła dwójka dzieci, czyli ty i Hela, bogini śmierci. Hela jest Pierworodną, czyli ma pełne prawo do Asgardzkiego tronu i to ty, Ostatnia masz ją powstrzymać od tego jak i od rozpoczęcia Ragnaroku. W skrócie mówiąc do końca świata – wyjaśnił.

Gdy skończył, nasze oddechy nie mogły się uspokoić. Mój ze względu na szok, jaki przeżywałam a jego ze zdenerwowania oraz szybkości, z jaką wszystko mówił.

-Czego jesteś bogiem, Loki? – zapytałam cicho, nie wiedząc czy mi wypada.

-Jestem bogiem kłamstw oraz lodowym olbrzymem. Jeśli zamierzasz się zapytać dlaczego jestem olbrzymem, skoro wyglądam jak zwykły śmiertelnik to oszczędź sobie otwierania ust– powiedział.

Oparłam się o sofę i schowałam twarz w dłoniach, nie wiedząc jak powinnam zareagować na wiadomość o tym, że inny świat zależy ode mnie i że jestem boginią.

-Mam tyle pytań, że nawet nie wiem od czego zacząć – zaśmiałam się smutno. Odetchnęłam głośno i spojrzałam na zielonookiego, który stał w dokładnie tej samej pozycji. – Dlaczego nazywasz mnie Ostatnią? Tego chyba najbardziej nie rozumiem. Poza tym to, że jesteś lodowym olbrzymem wszystko wyjaśnia. Wczoraj gdy ode mnie wyszedłeś zostawiłeś zamrożoną wodę.

-Zdarza się – mruknął, po czym podszedł do mnie i usiadł obok. W jego dłoniach zmaterializował się kawałek starego papieru, czemu towarzyszyło lekko widoczne zielone światło. Podał mi je, a ja zaczęłam je z przejęciem czytać.

„Pierworodna i Ostatnia z prawego łoża Wszechojca, bogini śmierci Hela oraz bogini nocy Siv. Jedna żądna władzy, zimnokrwista i bezwzględna, druga waleczna, pragnąca pokoju. Po wojnach i walkach w dziewięciu światach obie wygnane i objęte hańbą, jedna zamknięta w czeluściach Zaświatów, druga zesłana na Midgard. Gdy śmierć obejmie Wszechojca, będą mogły powrócić i rozpocząć walkę o tron Asgardu, a wtem zabrzmi róg Heimdalla i rozpocznie się Ragnarok. Ostatnia będzie pierwszą, a gdy świat spowinie mrok ona powstanie i uratuje lud przed mocą wygnanej Pierworodnej. Ostatnia stoczy walkę o pokój w dziewięciu światach, pragnąc śmierci swej okrutnej siostry."

-Zaraz, zimnokrwisty. To ma chodzić o mnie? Ktoś, kto to spisywał nie pomylił się przypadkiem w druczku? Jeśli miałabym siostrę o imieniu Hela, a sama nazywała się Siv to raczej bym to pamiętała, tak samo wojny o pokój w Asgardzie i innych tam światach – powiedziałam, na co Loki przewrócił oczami i zabrał mi przepowiednię, po czym zniknęła ona w jego dłoniach.

-Jesteś głupsza, niż się spodziewałem. Usunięto ci pamięć i dano jakiegoś śmiertelnika, a rodzina z Midgardu postanowiła się tobą zaopiekować – oznajmił. – Nazywam cię Ostatnią, ponieważ teoretycznie jesteś ostatnią boginią i córką Odyna. Najstarsza z was jest Hela, następnie jest Thor, a ty jesteś najmłodsza. Ja jestem ten adoptowany, dlatego się nie liczę.

Wstałam z kanapy chcąc to rozchodzić, chociaż najprawdopodobniej wędrówka stąd do Europy przez ocean nic by nie dała. Jestem boginią. Jestem cholerną boginią!

-Mógłbyś mi wyjaśnić jak ja mam ją pokonać? Walka mieczem i te sprawy? Ja nawet nie umiem się bić, czego byłeś wczoraj świadkiem! W dodatku dlaczego jestem na celowniku? – kolejne pytania płynęły z moich ust, co musiało go powoli męczyć.

-Jesteś na celowniku, ponieważ ścigają cię podwładni Heli, co na pewno zdążyłaś zauważyć. Nie mogą cię jednak zaatakować, tutaj ich moc jest bezużyteczna. Jest to tylko forma zastraszenia. Niektórzy nie chcą twojego powrotu, tak samo powrotu Heli. Uważają, że jeśli ty nie wrócisz do Asgardu to Hela również. Nie wiedzą jednak, że jest to nieuniknione – wyjaśnił. – Powinnaś zasięgnąć nauk z magii i walki, ale nad tym możemy popracować.

-Co takiego zrobiłam, że tyle osób mnie nienawidzi i zostałam wygnana? – spytałam smutno. Świetnie, nie dość, że tutaj jestem ledwo co tolerowana, to na planecie o której nie miałam pojęcia również.

-Nie wiem, Blair. Chciałbym o tym wiedzieć, ale to tajemnica i jest ona bardzo strzeżona – powiedział.

Westchnęłam i podeszłam do blatu w kuchni, na którym usiadłam i przez chwilę oboje siedzieliśmy w ciszy, czekając na kogoś, żeby się odezwał.

-Czyli...Czyli to wszystko jest nieuniknione? Mam zabić Helę, żeby uratować wasz świat? – mruknęłam z twarzą schowaną w skulonych nogach.

-Nasz świat – poprawił mnie, na co lekko się zaśmiałam. – Tak, a zabranie cię do Asgardu i zaczęcie ćwiczeń to tylko kwestia czasu. Jak już mówiłem, razem z Thorem odkładałem tą chwilę jak tylko mogłem, jednak od twojej ucieczki z domu wiedziałem, że ta chwila się zbliża.

-Możesz przewidywać przyszłość? – zapytałam zaciekawiona.

-Nie, ale byłaby to na pewno przydatna umiejętność. Potrafię różne inne, równie ciekawe rzeczy – powiedział i wstał z kanapy, aby podejść do mnie i spojrzeć mi w oczy. – Ty również masz różne moce, ale odkrycie ich w sobie będzie równało się z cierpliwością i długim czasem.

Odwróciłam wzrok, który padł na zniszczony telefon Lokiego i lekko się uśmiechnęłam.

-Przez kogo twój telefon wczoraj ucierpiał?

-Thor jest zdecydowanie gorszy w opanowywaniu tej waszej technologii – powiedział. – Chciałem go powiadomić o tym całym wydarzeniu.

Wstałam z blatu, omijając Lokiego i podeszłam do okna, które otworzyłam. Oparłam się o nie i zaczęłam wdychać zimne powietrze z zewnątrz, które powoli koiły moje podenerwowanie. Czy to nie jest chore? W takiej sytuacji powinnam panikować jak głupia, a ja przyjmuję to z takim spokojem. Po prostu od zawsze czułam, że coś jest nie tak, że nie pasuję do tego świata i w końcu w jakiś sposób to ujawnię. Nie sądziłam jednak, że to będzie na tak dużą skalę.

Z drugiej strony jednak lubię życie, które teraz prowadzę. Jest spokojne, może trochę nudne, ale w końcu samotne i bezproblemowe. Nie chciałabym tego psuć dla czegoś, o czym dowiedziałam się kilka minut wcześniej. Nie chcę z nikim walczyć, a co dopiero z własną siostrą, o której istnieniu nie miałam pojęcia. Może tak naprawdę nie jest taka zła? Poza tym jak mogę to sobie wyobrazić, ja walcząca z kimś na miecze, magię i inne dziwactwa. To się nie uda. Oni na pewno musieli mnie z kimś pomylić...lub będę to sobie po prostu wmawiała.

-Nie, Loki – odezwałam się nie odwracając do mężczyzny. – Nie mogę tego zrobić, nie potrafię. Jestem pewna, że dacie sobie z nią sami radę. Macie na pewno świetnych ludzi w Asgardzie, a ktoś taki jak ja nie jest wam potrzebny.

-Żartujesz sobie, prawda? – odparł. Odwróciłam się, co może i było wielkim błędem. Widziałam na jego twarzy wściekłość, jakiej u nikogo jeszcze nie widziałam. – Idiotko, skoro piszą o tobie w przepowiedni to musisz to zrobić! Nawet nie wiesz, jaką moc w sobie skrywasz. Jesteś silniejsza od całej Asgardzkiej armii, a ty sobie mówisz, że nie możesz tego zrobić?! Od ciebie zależy życie tysiąca ludzi, Ostatnia. Przemyśl to, bo inaczej źle to się skończy. Hela nie poprzestanie na zdobyciu Asgardu, dlatego lepiej jest zapobiec jej na samym początku.

Loki wyjął z kieszeni kartkę i położył ją na blacie.

-Lepiej się nad tym zastanów, bo niedługo poczujesz na sobie to, że Asgard cię wzywa. Długo tutaj nie pożyjesz, Blair.

Mężczyzna po tych tajemniczo brzmiących słowa wyszedł z mojego mieszkania, przy okazji niesamowicie głośno trzaskając drzwiami.


	5. Chapter 5

Obraz, jaki miałam przed oczami był z początku zamazany, jednak powoli zaczął wracać do normalności. Szłam ulicą z Emily u boku, obie pijane, obie roześmiane. Jedynym źródłem światła były lampy uliczne, chociaż tak naprawdę za dużo nie pomagały, gdyż niektóre z nich nie działały. Co chwilę potykałyśmy się, chociaż droga była bez żadnych dziur.

W końcu spojrzałam na moją przyjaciółkę, była taka nieświadoma. Niczemu niewinna, ciesząca się życiem. Właśnie dlatego muszę coś na to zaradzić.

Przystanęłam, zatrzymując tym rudowłosą i spojrzałam głęboko w jej zielone oczy. Ta kompletnie nie rozumiała co się dzieje, dlatego zaczęła panikować i pytać się mnie czy wszystko w porządku.

W żadnym wypadku nie było w porządku.

Chwyciłam za jej gardło, a po chwili uniosłam ją kilka centymetrów nad ziemią. Z każdą sekundą łapała coraz mniej powietrza, a jej twarz robiła się coraz bardziej sina. Z lekkim uśmiechem na twarzy rzuciłam ją prosto na ścianę budynku obok, delektując się dźwiękiem łamanych kości. Dzięki sile, z jaką ją odrzuciłam dziewczyna była już na krańcu życia i śmierci. Chciała złapać więcej powietrza, jednak uniemożliwiały jej to połamane żebra, które naciskały na płuca. Słabła, a ja rosłam w siłach.

Podeszłam do niej pewnym siebie krokiem czując, że w końcu nad kimś wygrywam. Jestem lepsza, jestem silniejsza. Stanęłam obcasem na nogę dziewczyny i zaczęłam nim naciskać na jej łydkę, a po kilku sekundach zaczęła z niej wypływać krew. Spojrzałam w oczy Emily, nie miała nawet siły krzyczeć. Jedyną oznaką bólu, jaki przeżywała były łzy.

Z niezwykłą satysfakcją pochyliłam się nad nogą dziewczyny, a wypływającą krew nabrałam na palec, który od razu oblizałam nie przerywając z nią kontaktu wzrokowego.

Wybudziłam się ze snu z przyspieszonym tętnem, cała spocona i przerażona. Od razu wstałam do pozycji siedzącej i poczułam, jak z moich oczu zaczynają powoli wypływać gorące łzy. Momentalnie je wytarłam i przymknęłam powieki, a następnie zaczęłam próbować się uspokoić.

Jeden, dwa. Wszystko będzie dobrze.

Trzy, cztery. Wdech, wydech

Pięć, sześć. Ten sen nie był prawdą.

Siedem, osiem. To wszystko twoja wina.

Dziewięć, dziesięć. Ona umarła z twojego powodu.

Jedenaście, dwanaście. Uspokój się, Blair. Po prostu się uspokój.

Jesteś już bezpieczna...

Do cholery jasnej, nie jestem bezpieczna! Stworzenia z innej planety zaatakowały mnie i moją przyjaciółkę, którą następnie zamordowali!

Wdech, wydech. Wdech, wydech.

W końcu zdecydowałam się otworzyć oczy i moje podejrzenia się spełniły, leżałam w szpitalu. W moim pokoju panowała jak zwykle biel, która każdemu kojarzy się z tym miejscem. Usłyszałam w końcu dźwięk maszyny, która obserwowała mój aktualny stan i puls.

Z powrotem się położyłam i poczułam bolesne ukłucie w ramieniu, a gdy tam spojrzałam okazało się, że mam je zabandażowane. Wspaniale.

Nagle drzwi do pomieszczenia otworzyły się, a wszedł przez nie mężczyzna w średnim wieku, który na pewno jest lekarzem z pielęgniarką u boku.

-W końcu się pani obudziła, panno... - zaczął, spoglądając na kartę, którą ze sobą niósł.

-Mitchell – uprzedziłam go beznamiętnym głosem. – Jak długo spałam?

-Stosunkowo niedługo, jak na taką utratę krwi. Straciła pani przytomność podczas ataku, a odnaleziono panią i pani...znajomą już o świcie, gdy pierwsze osoby zaczęły wychodzić do pracy. Dochodzi godzina ósma wieczorem następnego dnia – wyjaśnił. – Przykro mi to mówić, ale będzie pani musiała...

-Zeznawać? – mruknęłam, ponownie przerywając lekarzowi. Ten słabo się uśmiechnął i pokiwał głową.

-Owszem, policja już tu jest. Czekali tylko, aż się pani wybudzi. Był to naprawdę brutalny atak i muszą złapać winowajcę – powiedział doktor.

Problem w tym, że nigdy ich nie złapią. Są nieuchwytni.

-Przykro mi, ale nie pamiętam twarzy sprawców. Wiem na pewno, że było ich kilku. Dwóch, może trzech. Byłam pijana. Nie czuję się na razie na siłach, aby zeznawać.

-Oczywiście to rozumiemy i uszanujemy – odparł i podszedł do jednej z maszyn. – Wygląda na to, że jest pani stabilna. Zrobimy dodatkowe badania, założymy szwy na ranę i będziemy mogli panią wypisać za dwa, może trzy dni.

Po tym czasie znów będę narażona na niebezpieczeństwo.

-Czy ona...Czy ona długo umierała? – zapytałam łamiącym się głosem. Emily, droga Emily. Niczym sobie na to nie zasłużyłaś. Zwłaszcza na tak okrutną śmierć.

Lekarz wymienił spojrzenie z pielęgniarką, oboje jakby nie wiedzieli, czy mogą przekazać mi jakieś informacje. Zaczynałam się denerwować.

-Może to być dla pani szok, w dodatku nie wiemy... - zaczęła kobieta.

-Po prostu mi to powiedzcie – warknęłam zniecierpliwiona.

Mężczyzna westchnął i stanął bliżej mnie.

-Nie odnaleźliśmy jej głowy – wyjaśnił. – Ludzie, którzy zgłosili to policji znaleźli jej ciało bez głowy. Miała połamane połowę kości i znaczny ubytek krwi.

Spojrzałam na doktora i nie mogłam w to uwierzyć. Przecież...Nie, po prostu nie.

-Dobrze. Dziękuję za szczerość.

Mój głos był słaby, nawet nie wiedziałam jak powinnam zareagować. Płaczem, złością? A może smutkiem i zamknięciem się w sobie?

Lekarz jakby wyczuwając mój nastrój wyszedł, a pielęgniarka zaczęła mi coś tłumaczyć. Nawet tego nie słuchałam, nie mogłam się na niczym skupić. Wiedziałam tylko, że chce pobrać krew na jakieś badania. Po chwili jednak ona również zostawiła mnie w spokoju.

Bez głowy, jej ciało odnaleźli bez głowy. Co to oznaczało? Czy to jakaś chora forma zastraszenia? Strach pomyśleć co oni mogli lub mogą z nią zrobić.

Z powrotem położyłam się na łóżku i zgasiłam wszystkie światła w pomieszczeniu przyciskiem przy szafce nocnej. Spojrzałam przez okno na niebo, które dzisiejszego wieczora było bezchmurne i zaczęłam myśleć nad każdą możliwą opcją.

Wyjść ze szpitala i wrócić do normalnego życia? Zbyt niebezpieczne, bolesne i podejrzane.

Wyjść ze szpitala i nie wychodzić z domu? Świetny plan, do momentu aż ktoś mnie nie wyrzuci z mieszkania za niepłacenie czynszu.

Przystanie na propozycję Lokiego...?

Nawet nie wiem, czy wciąż go obchodzę lub jak mam się z nim skontaktować. Nie, zaraz. On zostawił u mnie swój numer, kładł na blacie kartkę. Poza tym sam prędzej czy później spróbuje się ze mną skontaktować. 

W momencie, w którym o tym pomyślałam poczułam przeraźliwie palący ból w kostkach, który z każdą chwilą się nasilał. Z moich ust wydobył się krzyk, a sekundę później odrzuciłam kołdrę na ziemię i spojrzałam na moje nogi. Zaczęły pojawiać się na nich tatuaże podobne do tych, które mam na rękach. Rozpoczynały się na kostkach i powoli tworzyły się w górę przez łydki.

Ból, jaki temu towarzyszył był nie do opisania. Chciałam wezwać pielęgniarkę, jednak było to bezmyślne. Nie mogłaby tego powstrzymać. Zacisnęłam powieki oraz dłonie i starałam się ponownie nie krzyczeć. Nagle światło w pokoju zapaliło się, a do pomieszczenia wkroczyła inna kobieta, również pielęgniarka. Gdy spojrzałam na nią, ta upuściła kartę i długopis, po czym zaczęła przyglądać się moim nogom. Dokładnie w tym momencie zakończył się proces powstawania nowych tatuaży.

Sięgały one do połowy bioder. Ból momentalnie zniknął, a ja mogłam się uspokoić. Opadłam bezsilnie na łóżko i zaczęłam spokojnie oddychać, chociaż wciąż odczuwałam lekkie palenie.

Odwróciłam głowę w stronę kobiety, która wciąż stała w progu drzwi z zszokowaną miną oraz trzęsącymi się dłońmi.

-Masz...Masz... - zaczęłam, jednak nie mogłam wydusić z siebie niczego sensownego. – Masz o tym nikomu nie mówić, rozumiesz?

Wiedziałam, że jej praca tego zakazuje i musi o tym kogoś powiadomić, jednak jakaś część mnie mówiła, że dotrzyma tajemnicy. W dodatku ktoś na pewno to niedługo zauważy. 

Pielęgniarka kiwnęła głową, podniosła z ziemi swoje rzeczy i już jej nie było. Zostałam sama ze swoim kolejnym problemem.

_

Przez całą noc męczył mnie natłok myśli i strachu przed ponownym uśnięciem. Bałam się, że znów mogę mieć ten sam sen, jednak na szczęście tak się nie wydarzyło. Spałam jedynie trzy godziny, a obudziłam się w południe.

Pierwsze co zarejestrowałam to fakt, że nie jestem sama w pomieszczeniu, a mogłam to zauważyć bez otwierania oczu. Przez chwilę leżałam bez ruchu i udawałam, że wciąż śpię.

-Nie udawaj, Blair – usłyszałam znany mi głos. Laufeyson.

Momentalnie otworzyłam oczy i dostrzegłam mężczyznę siedzącego obok mojego łóżka. Był ubrany w swój klasyczny strój, a w ręku trzymał nieznaną mi książkę, która wygląda na bardzo starą. Gdy spojrzałam na swój stolik nocny zarejestrowałam dwie butelki wody, kanapkę zapewne ze szpitalnej stołówki oraz mały stos książek podobnych do tej, którą trzymał czarnowłosy.

-Ty to wszystko przyniosłeś? – zapytałam wciąż zaspanym głosem. Podciągnęłam się i wstałam do pozycji siedzącej, a następnie spróbowałam jakoś poprawić moje włosy przeczesaniem ich ręką. Zapewne jedynie pogorszyłam sprawę.

Loki nic nie odpowiedział, jedynie lekko skinął głową. Przez dłuższą chwilę siedzieliśmy w ciszy, nie wiedząc, które ma się odezwać jako pierwsze.

-Nie musiałeś tego robić – oznajmiłam go.

-Jak się czujesz? – zapytał w dokładnie tym samym momencie.

Cicho parsknęłam na nasze zachowanie, a zielonooki lekko się uśmiechnął. Niezwykłe, jeszcze nie widziałam, żeby Loki się uśmiechał. Powinien to zdecydowanie częściej robić.

-Fizycznie, czy psychicznie? Fizycznie w miarę dobrze, oprócz zdobycia nowych ozdobników na ciele, tym razem na moich nogach. Psychicznie o wiele gorzej, bo nie wiem co ze sobą zrobić po wyjściu stąd – odparłam. Laufeyson zmrużył oczy, jakby się nad czymś zastanawiał.

-Mogę je zobaczyć? – spytał, na co mruknęłam krótkie „mhm".

Wysunęłam nogi spod kołdry i udało mi się je położyć na kolanach mężczyzny, ponieważ siedział wystarczająco blisko mnie. Ten od razu zaczął je oglądać i studiować każdy znak.

-Możesz mi powiedzieć, co one oznaczają?

Czarnowłosy spojrzał na mnie, a ja zabrałam nogi i ponownie ukryłam je pod kołdrą.

-To pismo runiczne, niedługo cię go nauczę. Każdy znak oznacza inne zaklęcie, ale nie wiem co je łączy. To nie ma żadnego sensu – wyjaśnił. Przewróciłam oczami na pierwszą część jego wypowiedzi i ponownie się położyłam.

-Wyraziłam swoje zdanie na ten temat, nie zamierzam niczego się uczyć, ani z nikim walczyć. Nie chcę czarować, nie chcę żyć na żadnej innej planecie. Jest mi dobrze tak, jak jest – powiedziałam. Widocznie znów udało mi się go zdenerwować, gdyż ten odłożył książkę na półce i wstał.

-Dobrze ci tak, jak jest? Blair, oni rosną w siłach. Mogą już atakować, co oznacza, że nie jesteś bezpieczna – powiedział twardo. – W końcu zabraknie im osób, na których ci zależy i zaatakują ciebie.

Zaśmiałam się smutno na to, co powiedział.

-Świetnie, to oznacza, że niedługo po mnie przyjdą. Na nikim mi nie zależy, Loki. Zrozum, że ja nie chcę mieszać się w wasze sprawy. Jeśli zostałam wygnana z Asgardu i dostałam życie, które aktualnie prowadzę to nie sądzisz, że jest to jakiś znak? Powinnam tutaj zostać, a ty powinieneś się z tym pogodzić.

Zielonooki westchnął i zaczął chodzić po pokoju, starając się coś wymyślić. Wiedziałam jednak, że to na marne.

-Czy mogłabyś chociaż zerknąć na książki, które ci przyniosłem? – zapytał.

Westchnęłam, ale sięgnęłam po jedną z nich i otworzyłam na przypadkowej stronie. Język, jakim była ona pisana był dla mnie niezrozumiały. Spojrzałam na mężczyznę, a ten dostrzegł w mojej minie, że coś jest nie tak.

-Po prostu spróbuj ją przeczytać, od początku. Jeśli zaczniesz ją rozumieć to jest to znak, że musisz wrócić ze mną i z Thorem, jeśli nie...

-Zostawisz mnie w spokoju? – mruknęłam, kończąc za niego zdanie.

-Tak, Blair. Zostawię cię w spokoju – odpowiedział.

Czarnowłosy zabrał swoją marynarkę z krzesła i wyszedł, a ja otworzyłam książkę na pierwszej stronie i próbowałam zrozumieć napisany tam tekst.

Ciągle zaczynałam go od nowa, jednak nic z tego. Po piątym razie przejrzenia połowy lektury i zaczęcia jej od nowa zaczęłam się denerwować, a po siódmym przestałam liczyć. Po obchodzie lekarza i oznajmienia mi, że wszystkie badania wyszły dobrze i jutro rano założą mi szwy ponownie zaczęłam, lecz ponownie była to klęska.

Gdy w pewnym momencie spojrzałam na zegarek wskazywał on siódmą, a słońce już dawno zaszło. Zmęczona tym wszystkim postanowiłam jednak się nie poddawać i sięgnęłam po drugą książkę.

Teraz coś się zmieniło. Poszczególne wyrazy zaczęły nabierać dla mnie sensu, a kiedy te wyrazy zaczęły zamieniać się w zdania nie mogłam uwierzyć własnym oczom. Ja to rozumiałam, ja rozumiałam kompletnie obcy mi język. Cholera, może Loki jednak ma rację?

Całą noc spędziłam na czytaniu i podziwianiu faktu, że jestem w stanie wszystko zrozumieć. Po odłożeniu ostatniej lektury dochodziła godzina ósma rano. W końcu postanowiłam pójść do łazienki, wróciły mi siły dlatego nie widziałam w tym żadnego problemu. Wyszłam z łóżka i ruszyłam do jednych z drzwi w pomieszczeniu, przez które nikt nie wchodził i nie pomyliłam się, była to toaleta.

Podeszłam do umywalki oraz małego lustra wiszącego nad nią, a to co zobaczyłam w odbiciu przeraziło mnie. Moje oczy zmieniły swój kolor.

Nie były już jasnoniebieskie, a czerwone. Przybrały bardzo mocny, krwistoczerwony kolor. Dokładnie taki, jaki mają podwładni mojej siostry.


	6. Chapter 6

Miałam wyjątkowe szczęście, że Loki zostawił mi torbę z ubraniami, ponieważ ułatwiło mi to ucieczkę ze szpitala. Nie było to trudne, po prostu ubrałam się, spakowałam książki do torby i wyszłam tak, aby nikt nie zwracał na mnie uwagi. Na głowie miałam kaptur, co utrudniłoby rozpoznanie mnie i ciągle patrzyłam się w ziemię, aby nikt nie musiał patrzeć mi w oczy.

Szpital, w którym przebywałam znajdował się niedaleko mojego miejsca zamieszkania, dlatego złapałam taksówkę, która w szybkim czasie zawiozła mnie na miejsce. Niecałą godzinę po całym wydarzeniu byłam w swoim mieszkaniu. Pierwsze co zrobiłam po wejściu do środka było udanie się do lustra w celu oceny sytuacji, jednak nic się nie zmieniło. Moje tęczówki wciąż były czerwone, a nawet miałam wrażenie, że całe oko przybierało kolor krwi. Nie pozostawało mi nic innego jak skontaktowanie się z Lokim.

Kartka, którą zostawił leżała na swoim miejscu, dlatego sięgnęłam po telefon i napisałam krótką, treściwą wiadomość.

„Potrzebuję pomocy, uciekłam ze szpitala.

Blair."

Nie mogłam się opanować, chodziłam w kółko po salonie próbując wymyślić jakieś sensowne wyjaśnienie tej sytuacji, jednak żadne nie istniało. Wyrywałam sobie włosy z głowy, ponieważ ból rany w ramieniu z każdą chwilą się nasilał. Zdenerwowana zdjęłam bluzę, a następnie odwinęłam bandaż. Rana była mocno zaczerwieniona co mnie nie dziwiło, ale to, co zwróciło moją uwagę był fakt, że sam jej środek był siny. Nagle zaczęła z niej lecieć krew, co przez kilka minut próbowałam zatamować chusteczkami.

-Cholera jasna – mruknęłam, gdy krwawienie nie ustawało.

Załamana osunęłam się przy ścianie na podłogę i przez dłuższą chwilę wpatrywałam się bezczynnie w ścianę. Zaczęłam odczuwać niesamowite gorąco, którego źródła nie mogłam zlokalizować. Zwłaszcza, że w moim mieszkaniu zawsze jest zimno.

W końcu usłyszałam dźwięk otwieranych drzwi, a kroki mojego gościa momentalnie skierowały się do salonu. Gdy spostrzegłam, że siedzę cała zakrwawiona na podłodze w samym staniku było już za późno.

-Blair? – odezwał się, gdy mnie zauważył. – Czy ty zwariowałaś? Co ty wyprawiasz?

-Wody – powiedziałam tracąc energię, której wcześniej nabrałam.

Laufeyson zrozumiał i podał mi zmrożoną butelkę wody z lodówki, a ja zanim ją otworzyłam przystawiłam ją do czoła co chociaż na chwilę mi pomogło. Następnie wypiłam całą jej zawartość w kilka sekund i rzuciłam pustą butelkę w kąt. Mężczyzna pomógł mi wstać i doprowadził mnie do sypialni, w której posadził mnie na łóżku i przyjrzał się ranie. Zauważyłam na jego twarzy zainteresowanie jak i zmartwienie, co nie polepszyło mojego stanu.

-Otruli cię, podwładni Heli – wyjaśnił. – Wiedziałem, że prędzej czy później to wyjdzie. Masz jednak szczęście, że byłem na to przygotowany.

Nie rozumiałam ani jednego słowa, które wypowiadał do mnie zielonooki, ponieważ z każdą chwilą coraz bardziej słabłam i nie mogłam się skupić nawet na tym, co robił mężczyzna.

Zza mgły dostrzegłam jednak, że czarnowłosy odszedł. Słyszałam też słowa podobne do „przywieźć", „idiota", „Thor" i „chora", jednak nie mogłam ich złożyć w spójną całość. Opadłam bezsilna na łóżko i zamknęłam oczy, aby móc w spokoju zasnąć.

-Nie! – usłyszałam krzyk Laufeysona, który uniemożliwił mi uśnięcie. Wzdrygnęłam się i spojrzałam na idącego do mnie mężczyznę. – Nie wolno ci zasnąć, Blair.

-Co...O co chodzi? – spytałam słabo. – Czemu?

-Jeśli nie chcesz się już kiedykolwiek obudzić to droga wolna – parsknął. – Thor znajdzie odtrutkę i nam ją przywiezie, chociaż jeśli twoje życie zależy teraz od niego to radziłbym ci pisać testament. Chodź, muszę cię mieć na oku.

-Żebym nie zasnęła? Loki, zimno – mruknęłam czując nagłą zmianę temperatury. Mężczyzna momentalnie zamknął okna w całym mieszkaniu i pomógł mi się ponownie ubrać, a następnie okrył grubym kocem. – Nie dam rady wstać.

Czarnowłosy westchnął i nie mogąc nic na to poradzić wziął mnie na ręce, a następnie zaniósł do salonu, położył na kanapie i usiadł obok mnie. Później włączył telewizor i oboje zaczęliśmy się w niego wpatrywać.

-Musisz tam wrócić – odezwał się po dłuższej chwili ciszy. – Nawet, jeśli dostaniesz lekarstwo. Blair, to jest twoje przeznaczenie.

Nie robiąc sobie nic z jego słów przytuliłam się do niego w poszukiwaniu ciepła, którego niestety nie znalazłam. Spojrzał na mnie z góry, kiedy ja trzęsłam się z zimna i próbowałam skleić chociaż jedno sensowne zdanie.

-Nie jestem... - szepnęłam starając się uspokoić trzęsącą szczękę. – Potrzebna.

Laufeyson przewrócił oczami, co najpewniej już weszło mu w nawyk.

-Każdy w Asgardzie zna inną wersję ciebie – zaczął. – Jedni z historii uważają, że jesteś potężną boginią o magicznych umiejętnościach, którym nikt nie potrafi dorównać. Myślą, że ktoś tak wspaniały i silny jak ty potrafi ich uratować od końca, który niedługo nastąpi. Będą gotowi cię czcić i wielbić, nawet nie wiesz ilu ludzi marzy o tym, abyś wróciła do Asgardu. Drudzy za to...Z nimi nie jest już tak kolorowo. Znają historie o twojej drugiej, gorszej stronie. Uważają, że jesteś bezwzględna i brutalna, a jednym ruchem ręki możesz zabić setki ludzi i to bez żadnego zmęczenia. Widzisz, oni uważają, że wykorzystujesz swoje moce tylko przeciwko innym. Wokół nich chodzi historia, że kiedyś zabiłaś kogoś w jego śnie tylko dlatego, że krzywo na ciebie spojrzał. Rozumiesz o co mi chodzi, Blair? Musisz tam wrócić aby pokazać im, jaka naprawdę jesteś.

Przez cały czas, jak Loki mówił nie mogłam spuścić wzroku z jego oczu. Czułam się zahipnotyzowana samym sposobem, w jaki mi opowiadał i w tym momencie nie liczyło się nawet to, że mówił to tylko po to, abym się zgodziła. Mężczyzna w końcu spuścił wzrok z telewizora, w który się wpatrywał i na mnie spojrzał. Przerażenie, jakie ujrzałam w jego oczach mnie zdziwiło, ponieważ nie wiedziałam o co może mu chodzić.

-Blair, możesz wstać? – zapytał poważnie.

Nie zauważyłam nawet kiedy ponownie wróciła mi siła i przestałam odczuwać zimno. Faktycznie, mogłam bez problemu wstać z kanapy. Laufeyson podszedł do kuchni, z której wziął chusteczki i podał mi je, a następnie zaciągnął do łazienki.

W swoim odbiciu dostrzegłam, że z mojego nosa oraz oczu leciała krew. Natychmiast zaczęłam ją wycierać czując zażenowanie faktem, że tego nie poczułam.

-Nie chcę tam wrócić, ponieważ po raz pierwszy czuję, że panuję nad swoim życiem, mam nad nim pełną kontrolę. W końcu jestem szczęśliwa, Loki – powiedziałam. – Moje życie znów diametralnie by się zmieniło.

-Jesteś potrzebna tym ludziom, nie czujesz tego? Próbuję ci to od kilku dni wmówić. Jeśli teraz tam nie wrócisz to niedługo poczujesz tego skutki – odparł. Spojrzałam na jego odbicie w lustrze, stał oparty o framugę drzwi i wpatrywał się we mnie z beznamiętną miną.

-Nie, nie czuję tego.

_

Kilka godzin później zaczęło się robić jeszcze gorzej. Nie mogłam nad sobą zapanować, energia, która mnie rozpierała była nie do wytrzymania. Zaczęłam kaszleć krwią, co również nie wróżyło mi dobrze.

Kiedy już po raz prawdopodobnie setny raz z rzędu przemierzałam całe mieszkanie, ponieważ nie mogłam usiedzieć na miejscu Laufeysonowi zadzwonił telefon. Ten natychmiast poderwał się z miejsca i go odebrał.

-Masz to? – odezwał się.

Przez kilka chwil ktoś mu coś tłumaczył, jednak jego zdenerwowana mina mówiła wszystko. Jest już po mnie.

Mężczyzna rozłączył się i przeczesał dłonią włosy, a następnie spojrzał na mnie z poważną miną.

-Nie obchodzi mnie teraz twoje zdanie. Jedynym twoim ratunkiem będą uzdrowiciele z Asgardu. Jeśli nie chcesz umrzeć, oni muszą cię obejrzeć – powiedział stanowczym głosem.

Nie wiedziałam, co we mnie wstąpiło, ale w tej chwili wstąpiła we mnie wściekłość, jakiej jeszcze nigdy nie czułam. Spojrzałam zdenerwowana na zielonookiego i podeszłam do niego.

-Jak śmiesz mówić mi, co mam robić? Jeśli tak bardzo tęskno ci za domem i mamusią to proszę bardzo, leć do swojego ukochanej planety i zostaw mnie w końcu w spokoju! – krzyknęłam.

Nie minęła nawet sekunda, a poczułam na twarzy mocne uderzenie, które wręcz odrzuciło mnie do tyłu. Nie mogłam w to uwierzyć.

Wytarłam krew z rozciętej wargi, a wściekłość jeszcze bardziej wzrosła. Poczułam nieoczekiwany przypływ siły i podeszłam do Laufeysona, któremu złożyłam takie samo, a nawet mocniejsze uderzenie prosto w nos. Niestety ten domyślił się moich zamiarów i zrobił unik, jednak nie przestawałam. Kolejne uderzenie wycelowałam w brzuch i tym razem trafiłam. Kiedy Loki skupił się na odczuwanym bólu ponownie uderzyłam w twarz, a następnie kolejny raz w brzuch. Nie mogłam się opanować, czułam że muszę to robić.

Nagle zamiast zielonych oczu widziałam czerwone i tym razem poczułam nie złość, nie siłę, a znane mi uczucie palenia. Tym razem na udach.

Zaatakowałam potwora, którego widziałam zamiast czarnowłosego i w końcu czułam nad nim przewagę, jednak nie na długo. Poczułam silne uderzenie w brzuch, które na dobre mnie otrzeźwiło i upadłam na podłogę.

Z moich ust wydobył się krzyk spowodowany paleniem, ale jak zwykle nie mogłam tego powstrzymać. Poczułam jak mężczyzna klęka obok mnie, jednak nic nie robi.

Tworzenie nowych tatuaży trwało dłuższą chwilę niż zwykle, Gdy proces się zakończył otworzyłam oczy, a pierwsze co dostrzegłam była krew na twarzy Lokiego.

-Przepraszam – mruknęłam.

-Ja również – odparł. – Nie powinienem był podnosić ręki na kobietę.

Zaśmiałam się cicho na jego skruchę i zaczęłam podnosić się z podłogi.

-Daj spokój, poniosło mnie. Poza tym miałam halucynacje – powiedziałam. – Przez chwilę zamiast ciebie widziałam podwładnego Heli.

Gdy wstałam, uniosłam bluzę i zobaczyłam kolejne znaki, których oczywiście nie mogłam zrozumieć. Świetnie, niedługo całe moje ciało będzie nimi ozdobione, Została jeszcze twarz i szyja.

-Co teraz zrobimy? – zapytałam.

-Już wyraziłem swoją opinię na ten temat. Muszą cię zobaczyć uzdrowiciele.

Przez chwilę oboje staliśmy w ciszy, aż ja nie wpadłam na pewien bardzo głupi pomysł. Spojrzałam na zegarek, który wskazywał godzinę w pół do ósmej wieczorem.

-Wiesz co, na naszej planecie również mamy uzdrowiciele i nazywamy ich lekarzami – westchnęłam. – On na pewno mi pomoże, zwłaszcza że mamy tutaj tak zwane leki.

-Zwariowałaś? – powiedział.

-Najwidoczniej – odpowiedziałam. – Jeśli on mi nie pomoże zgodzę się i przeniesiemy się do Asgardu.


	7. Chapter 7

Przechadzałam się po łące, której trawa sięgała mi do łydek. Dookoła rosło mnóstwo pięknie pachnących kwiatów, a z daleka można było dostrzec duży, tajemniczo wyglądający las. Ten zapierający wdech w piersiach widok wieńczyło niebo, którego kolor zabarwiał się na różowo, wraz z zachodzącym słońcem. 

Poczułam wiatr, który lekko uniósł moje długie, czarne włosy oraz suknię z cienkiego, lekkiego niebieskiego materiału. Na moją twarz wpłynął uśmiech, nad którym nie panowałam. Piękno tej chwili jak i miejsca wpływały na mnie relaksująco, w dodatku panująca dookoła cisza pozwalała mi oczyścić umysł.

Przystanęłam pod wielkim drzewem, którego gałęzie poruszały się wraz z wiatrem, a następnie usiadłam pod nim i skupiłam swój wzrok na zachodzącym słońcu. 

-Blair - usłyszałam swoje imię, jednak nie mogłam zlokalizować osoby, które je wymawiała. Dźwięk był tak zamglony, że nie potrafiłam nawet przypisać głosu do nikogo mi znajomego. 

Zignorowałam to jednak nie chcąc psuć sobie nastroju, czułam się jak zahipnotyzowana. Gdy słońce zaszło, a na niebie pojawiły się gwiazdy oraz księżyc w pełni, głos znowu wypowiedział moje imię. 

Natychmiast wstałam z ziemi i ruszyłam przed siebie, jeszcze nie wiedząc co zamierzam zrobić. 

-Blair - wypowiedziała niezidentyfikowana przeze mnie osoba. - Blair, obudź się. 

Sytuacja zaczęła robić się dziwna. Po chwili wszystko zaczęło do mnie wracać, a wspomnienia atakowały mój umysł z niesamowitą siłą. 

Loki, krew, trucizna. 

Gdzie ja jestem?

Nawet nie wiem w którym momencie zaczęłam biec, a trawa raniła moje łydki i nagie stopy. Z każdą sekundą przyspieszałam, a mój oddech stawał się coraz cięższy. Czułam jak moje płuca płoną, ale nie przestawałam. 

W końcu upadłam na ziemię nie mając sił i starając się złapać chociaż trochę powietrza. Zaczęłam kaszleć, co powodowało jeszcze większy ból. Poczułam na dłoniach ciepłą, lepką substancję i odsunęłam je od ust, a kiedy na nie spojrzałam zobaczyłam czerń. 

Ponieważ krew w blasku księżyca zawsze wygląda na czarną. 

Wybudzona ze snu otworzyłam oczy i wstałam do pozycji siedzącej, a następnie przez chwilę siedziałam sparaliżowana starając się unormować puls. 

Zaraz, nie. Coś jest nie tak. 

Ostatnim wspomnieniem, jakie pamiętam była umowa z Laufeysonem. Byliśmy wtedy w moim mieszkaniu, a teraz przebywam w zupełnie innym miejscu. Poczułam pod sobą miękko materaca, a przykryta byłam granatową pościelą. Łóżko, na którym spałam było wielkie, chociaż nie miało nic w porównaniu do wielkości pokoju, w którym przebywałam. 

Pomieszczenie było wielkości co najmniej całego mojego mieszkania. Meble znajdujące się w środku wykonane były z ciemnego drewna, tak samo jak podłoga. Kolorystycznymi akcentami tutaj był ciemnoniebieski oraz złoty, którym pokryte były niektóre zdobienia. Odsunęłam od siebie pościel i podeszłam do okna, które zakryte było za ciemnymi zasłonami. Z trzęsącymi się dłońmi chwyciłam za zasłonę i odciągnęłam ją wiedząc, jakiego widoku mogę się spodziewać. Na pewno nie takiego, do jakiego przywykłam. 

-O mój boże - mruknęłam załamującym się głosem 

Widok był nie z tej ziemi, dosłownie jak i w przenośni. Przebywałam w wysokim budynku, który jak się domyśliłam musiał być pałacem. Wybudowany on był na wzgórzu, a pod nim rozciągały się łąki, lasy i pola, a także plac, na którym przebywało mnóstwo ludzi. Z daleka dostrzegłam długi most, który mienił się kolorami i prowadził do małego budynku, którego nie byłam nawet w stanie opisać. 

To Asgard, nie muszę się nawet oszukiwać. Nie mam pojęcia jak ująć w słowa wygląd tego miejsca...Jest ono po prostu magiczne, potężne. 

Nagle drzwi do pokoju otworzyły się bez pukania, a do środka wkroczyła nieznana mi kobieta. 

-Lady Siv! - powiedziała i nisko się ukłoniła, co wywołało u mnie zdezorientowaną minę. - Jak dobrze, że już pani wstała. Wciąż wszyscy o panią wypytują i się martwią. Jak się pani czuje? 

Kobieta zasypywała mnie pytaniami, gdy ja mogłam jedynie stać z nieodgadnionym wyrazem twarzy i przyglądać się jej. 

Jej strój był podobny do mojego, którego wcześniej nawet nie zauważyłam. Byłam ubrana dokładnie tak samo jak we śnie, czyli w długą, niebieską suknię. Teraz jednak mogłam więcej zauważyć, na przykład to, że w niektórych jej miejscach znajdowały się złote zdobienia oraz nitka tego samego koloru. Dotknęłam moich włosów i pod palcami poczułam, że ich górna część jest zapleciona w warkocza, a reszta wolno rozpuszczona. Kobieta była na pewno starsza ode mnie, a jej strój składał się również sukienki, jednak ze skromniejszego kroju oraz o jasnozielonym kolorze. Włosy miała za to w kolorze jasnego blondu, a zaplecione były w warkocza, jej jednak nie były w połowie rozpuszczone. 

-Lokiego. Sprowadź mi tutaj Lokiego - powiedziałam beznamiętnie, nie mogąc pomyśleć o niczym innym. 

-Oczywiście, za chwilę go tutaj przyprowadzę - odparła z uśmiechem i wyszła, a ja zostałam sama. 

Wypuściłam z siebie powietrze i zaczęłam nerwowo chodzić po pomieszczeniu. To niemożliwe, coś musiało się stać, a ja tego po prostu nie pamiętam. On nie zabrałby mnie tu siłą...Prawda? 

Przez czas oczekiwania na czarnowłosego zmusiłam się do zwiedzenia pokoju, aby chociaż trochę odciągnąć się od myśli. W szafie, która nie była zwykłych rozmiarów znalazłam jedynie ubrania podobne do tego, które miałam na sobie. Nic z moich starych ciuchów. Drugie drzwi, które znajdowały się w środku prowadziły do toalety, która również jak na "Ziemskie" standardy była zupełnie inna. 

W końcu usłyszałam, jak drzwi ponownie się otwierają i zerwałam się z łóżka, na którym ponownie usiadłam. Stał w nich Laufeyson, który po raz pierwszy nie był ubrany w czarny garnitur. Właściwie to...Wyglądał naprawdę dobrze. 

Jego strój składał się z dwuczęściowego, skórzanego stroju w kolorach głębokiej, ciemnej zieleni i nieodłącznej czerni. Podobnie jak w mojej sukni, w niektórych miejscach jego stroju znajdowały się złote ozdobniki. Czarne włosy zwykle zaczesane do tyłu teraz były swobodnie zostawione, w dodatku lekko falowane. Nie wiedzieć dlaczego czułam, że w tym miejscu czuje się swobodniej, dosłownie jak ryba w wodzie. 

-No, księżniczka w końcu wstała - powiedział z lekkim uśmiechem, który dotąd nie był u niego częsty. - Ta księżniczka to dosłownie i w przenośni, zacznij się przyzwyczajać. 

Mężczyzna podszedł do mnie i złapał mnie za rękę, a drugą dłoń położył na moim czole. Przez kilka sekund staliśmy w ciszy, wpatrując się w swoje oczy. 

-Na szczęście wszystko w porządku - odparł, zabierając ode mnie ręce. 

-Loki, przestań - mruknęłam. - Ja nic nie pamiętam, nie mam pojęcia co się dzieje. 

Czułam się bezradna, co było najgorszym uczuciem na świecie. Jak bezpański pies pozostawiony w deszczu. 

-To zrozumiałe, zwłaszcza po tym, co się wydarzyło - wyjaśnił, jakby próbując mnie uspokoić. - Mogę spróbować przywrócić ci wspomnienia lub rozjaśnić umysł, ale nie teraz. Na razie jesteś na to za słaba. Przez dwa dni spałaś, tuż po tym jak zajęli się tobą uzdrowiciele. 

Żadna informacja w pełni do mnie nie docierała, wciąż stałam wmurowana w ziemię nie wiedząc jak się zachować, co myśleć lub co uczynić. 

-Coś nie tak? To chyba dobra wiadomość, że wyzdrowiałaś. 

Usiadłam na miękkim materacu i wplotłam palce we włosy, zastanawiając się co mogę odpowiedzieć. 

-Nie czuję się pewnie - zaczęłam. - To za dużo, jak na jeden raz. W dodatku ta kobieta...Czy wszyscy będą się do mnie zwracać Siv, Lady Siv? Chciałabym wrócić do siebie. 

-Twoje imię możemy przedyskutować, będą do ciebie mówić tak, jak tobie jest swobodnie - powiedział. - Zaufaj mi, niedługo wcale nie będziesz chciała stąd wracać. Chodź.

-Co? - zapytałam. - Gdzie? 

Laufeyson wyciągnął do mnie rękę, którą po chwili namysłu złapałam. Pomógł mi on wstać, a już po chwili znajdowaliśmy się za moim pokojem. 

-Moja komnata jest tuż na końcu tego korytarza w lewo - wyjaśnił, wskazując na jeden z końców niekończących się korytarzy. 

Wszystko tutaj było takie pełne przepychu, wręcz przesadzone. Ktoś na pewno chciał, aby wszyscy wiedzieli, że jest to miejsce należące do potężnego człowieka. 

Nie miałam nawet czasu, aby dobrze się wszystkiemu przyjrzeć, ponieważ Loki gnał jak szalony, a nawet mimo moim długim nogom nie mogłam za nim nadążyć. Za jednym z licznych zakrętów minęliśmy dwóch mężczyzn, którzy ubrani byli w dziwne zbroje, a w rękach ściskali długie, na pewno bardzo ostre miecze. Ci nawet nie odezwali się do nas słowem, jedynie lekko skinęli głową. 

-Czy możesz przystopować? - zapytałam z zadyszką. - To miejsce jest ogromne, jak ja mam się tu codziennie nie gubić?

-O nic się nie martw - odpowiedział i nawet mnie nie posłuchał, ponieważ jeszcze bardziej przyspieszył. 

W końcu doszliśmy do miejsca, w którym znajdowały się wielkie drzwi, najpewniej prowadzące na zewnątrz. Laufeyson w końcu się do mnie odwrócił jakby przypominając sobie, że w ogóle istnieję. Złapał mnie za ramiona i przybliżył się do mnie, a następnie pochylił tak, że nasze twarze dzieliło kilka centymetrów. 

-Nigdy więcej tak nie rób - burknęłam czując coś, czego jeszcze nigdy nie doświadczyłam. Ponownie zatapiałam się w jego szmaragdowych oczach, co stało się już moim nawykiem gdy tylko na niego patrzyłam. 

-Nigdy więcej nie biec? - zapytał z cichym śmiechem. 

-Nie. Nigdy więcej nie podchodź tak blisko mnie. To mnie dekoncentruje - odparłam, starając się zachować neutralny głos. 

-Mam to uznać za komplement? 

Nie mogłam się powstrzymać, zaśmiałam się. 

-Coś się w tobie zmieniło - powiedziałam z powagą. - Czy coś się wydarzyło od tamtego momentu? 

-Nie, Blair. To Asgard tak na mnie działa. Na ciebie również niedługo zacznie - odparł. - A teraz mnie posłuchaj. Zaufaj mi, nie panikuj i staraj się nie oddalać z pola mojego widzenia. Do póki nie przyzwyczaisz się do tej sytuacji chcę ciągle mieć cię na widoku. 

Zaniemówiłam od tonu jego głosu, a jedyne co mogłam zrobić to posłusznie przytaknąć głową. Wtedy on odsunął się ode mnie i kiwnął na strażników, którzy otworzyli przed nami drzwi. 

Gdy wejście zostało przed nami otwarte zobaczyłam tłum ludzi, którzy żywo ze sobą dyskutowali, śmiali się i po prostu swobodnie zachowywali. Każdy był podobnie ubrany, najwidoczniej panował tu taki styl. W pewnej chwili ktoś zauważył, że się zbliżamy i zaczął o tym powiadamiać innych, aż w końcu wszyscy byli w nas wpatrzeni. 

Czułam, jak ręce coraz bardziej mi się trzęsłam ale wmawiałam sobie, że jestem silna. Jakby na wydaną przez kogoś komendę, wszyscy się przed nami skłonili, chociaż mogłam się mylić. 

To wszyscy patrzyli na mnie, każdy kłaniał się przede mną.

Czyli to wszystko prawda? Najwidoczniej. Myliłam się, przez cały ten czas się myliłam. Jestem boginią, jestem następczynią Asgardzkiego tronu. 

Jestem silna.


	8. Chapter 8

Loki złapał mnie za ramię i poprowadził do osób, które chciały mnie poznać. Stałam w miejscu jak zamrożona i ciągle słyszałam kolejne imiona, których nie byłam zdolna zapamiętać. Wszystko działo się zdecydowanie za szybko, a pod naporem emocji poczułam się słabo. Z daleka dostrzegłam Thora, widziałam go pierwszy raz od momentu w kawiarni. Tym razem nie był ubrany w "zwykłe" ubrania, a jego blond włosy były rozpuszczone. Podeszłam do mężczyzny, u boku którego znajdowała się kobieta ubrana w srebrno-bordową zbroję. Miała ona długie, czarne włosy, mocno zarysowane rysy twarzy, a przy jej boku znajdował się długi miecz. 

Laufeyson został za mną z tyłu, rozmawiając z dwójką mężczyzn. 

-W końcu mogę cię poznać i to nie tylko z opowieści Lokiego, które wcale takie miłe nie były - odezwałam się, przerywając dwójce rozmowę. 

Nie spodziewałam się takiej reakcji, a mianowicie Thor zaśmiał się głośno i podszedł do mnie, a następnie mocno uścisnął. Tak mocno, że powoli zaczynałam tracić oddech. 

-Przestań, bo biedaczka umrze. Chyba pobyt w Midgardzie ją uciszył i osłabił - powiedziała czarnowłosa z ciepłym uśmiechem. - Sif, miło mi cię poznać. 

Blondyn w końcu mnie puścił, a ja mogłam odetchnąć. 

-Sif? Trochę podobna zbieżność imion - odparłam, na co kobieta się roześmiała. Wydawała się być miłą, ale twardą osobą. - Cieszę się, że widzę swojego brata...w sumie to po raz pierwszy, ale nie musiałeś łamać mi wszystkich kości. 

-Niedługo nabierzesz sił, zwłaszcza przy walkach z Sif - oznajmił. 

-Walkach? - zapytałam. - Ah, czyli to z tobą będę ćwiczyć, prawda? 

Kobieta przytaknęła. Wyglądała na silną, a pokonanie jej na pewno będzie trudnym wyzwaniem. W tym momencie poczułam się zagubiona i bezsilna, ponieważ wszyscy zdawali się znać mnie lepiej niż ja sama. 

-Czy mogłybyśmy porozmawiać na osobności, Siv? Mogę oprowadzić cię po naszych ogrodach - zwróciła się do mnie kobieta, na co Thor jedynie kiwnął głową i odszedł. Widocznie nie miałam niczego do powiedzenia, a już powoli poczułam jak czarnowłosa łapie mnie za rękę i prowadzi do ścieżki, która znajdowała się niedaleko głównego placu. 

-Mam tylko jedną uwagę. Zwracaj się do mnie Blair, do tego imiona przywykłam i będzie mi lepiej, kiedy będziesz się tak do mnie zwracać. 

Sif spojrzała na mnie i przytaknęła. 

-Rozumiem, zmiana życia z dnia na dzień nie jest najłatwiejsze - odparła. 

Przeszłyśmy przez alejkę pełną wysokich drzew, a następnie wyszłyśmy na dużą polanę. Dookoła rosły piękne kwiaty, których jeszcze nigdy nie widziałam, a niedaleko było słychać szum wodospadu. 

-Nie tak znowu z dnia na dzień - zaśmiałam się. - Pewne informacje dochodziły do mnie powoli, dlatego nie przeżyłam aż takiego szoku. 

Kobieta spojrzała na mnie z uniesioną brwią, na co westchnęłam.

-No dobrze, przeżyłam szok. Zwłaszcza z tymi znakami - powiedziałam, wyciągając przed siebie ręce. 

-Słyszałam, że jeszcze przed wygnaniem miałaś je również na twarzy - odparła. 

-Świetnie, czeka mnie kolejna paląca niespodzianka. Dziękuję, że przynajmniej mnie uprzedziłaś - powiedziałam ze smutnym śmiechem. 

Po kilku minutach drogi doszłyśmy do miejsca, w którym znajdowała się duża, biała altana ze złotymi ozdobami. Nie miała ona dachu, co najpewniej pozwalało obserwować niebo nocą. Oparłam się o jedną z barierek, podziwiając przy okazji widoki, których na pewno nie ujrzałabym na Ziemi. 

-Chciałam z tobą porozmawiać o Lokim, Si...Blair. 

-To znaczy? - zapytałam, odwracając się do kobiety. Uśmiech z jej twarzy zniknął, a na jego miejsce wstąpiła powaga. 

-Wydaje się, że bardzo dobrze się dogadujecie - zaczęła, co jeszcze bardziej zrzuciło mnie z tropu. - On nie jest tym, za kogo się podaje. Myślisz, że jest miły i wspaniały, a nie bez powodu jest bogiem kłamstw. Jego piękno to tylko osłona, która kryje jego prawdziwe, o wiele gorsze oblicze. Nie chcę, żeby kolejna osoba ucierpiała przez jego intrygi i kłamstwa - wyjaśniła Sif. 

Przez chwilę jedyne co byłam w stanie zrobić to patrzenie na czarnowłosą, starając się dobrać odpowiednie słowa.

-To nie tak, że dobrze się dogadujemy. Po prostu jest na razie jedyną znaną mi osobą i to on wprowadził mnie w... w ten świat. Jeśli jest tak okropny jak mówisz to prędzej czy później sama to zobaczę. Umiem odpowiednio dobierać ludzi, z którymi będę utrzymywać stosunki, ale dziękuję ci za radę, Sif - powiedziałam sucho i odeszłam kierując się do miejsca, z którego przyszłyśmy. 

Rozumiałam ją, Loki potrafi być niemiły. Jak widać zwłaszcza dla mieszkańców Asgardu. Sama nie wiedziałam co mam myśleć, Laufeyson zachowywał się wobec mnie tak ciepło i miło, próbował powoli wprowadzić mnie w ten świat tak, abym nie doznała zbyt dużego szoku. Być może kobieta miała rację?

Być może bóg kłamstw tylko ukrywał się za dobrą osłoną, aby coś ode mnie zdobyć?

Wyszłam z alejki do głównego placu, na którym większość ludzi już się rozeszła. Z daleka dostrzegłam Lokiego, który rozmawiał z kobietą o długich, złotych włosach. Jej głowę zdobiły warkocze, w których widoczne były małe, fioletowe kwiatki. Jej suknia takiego samego koloru jak rośliny w jej włosach sięgała do ziemi oraz miała ona rozcięcie sięgające do uda ozdobione złotą nicią. Była naprawdę piękna i zdecydowanie przyćmiewała mnie swoją urodą, dlatego poczułam się nieswojo z tym, że rozmawia z czarnowłosym.

Nie wyglądało to jednak na przyjazną rozmowę, ponieważ oboje mówili podniesionym głosem, a na ich twarzach występował grymas gniewu. W pewnym momencie kobieta uniosła rękę najpewniej w celu uderzenia mężczyzny, a moją niekontrolowaną reakcją było podejście do dwójki i podniesienia ręki, aby zatrzymać złotowłosą.

Wtedy jej dłoń zawisła w powietrzu tuż nad twarzą Laufeysona, czego oboje nie zrozumieli. Ich reakcja była taka sama, a mianowicie odwrócili głowy w moją stronę. Dostrzegli mnie ze zdziwioną miną, uniesioną ręką, zatrzymaną w połowie kroku do miejsca w którym stali. 

-Co to za jedna? - warknęła kobieta, przez co zaczynałam coraz mniej ją lubić. Jej oczy koloru stali były przymrużone, a pełne usta ściśnięte ze złości. - Oh, to ta wielka... Jak jej tam?

-Sygin, przestań. Blair, spokojnie. Opuść rękę - zwrócił się do mnie Loki zmieniając swój wyraz twarzy na łagodny, aby mnie uspokoić. 

Wykonałam polecenie czarnowłosego, dzięki czemu uwolniłam kobietę. Ta momentalnie zaczęła masować swój nadgarstek i po rzuceniu ostatniego spojrzenia na naszą dwójkę, odeszła do pałacu.

Laufeyson podszedł do mnie i objął mnie ramieniem, a następnie dotknął moją dłoń i uniósł tak, aby się jej przyjrzeć. 

-Gratulacje, twoja magia jest tak cudowna, że chce mnie bronić - zaśmiał się mężczyzna i skierował nas do środka. 

Spojrzałam na niego i zabrałam rękę, ponieważ nie byłam tak wesoła jak on.

-Kim była ta kobieta? - zapytałam mierząc go wzrokiem. Ten westchnął i odwrócił ode mnie wzrok, przez chwilę się zastanawiając. 

Weszliśmy do pałacu i udaliśmy się przed siebie wzdłuż głównego korytarzu. 

-To, moja droga była Sygin. Dobrze ci radzę, abyś nie wchodziła jej w drogę, potrafi być naprawdę paskudna - wyjaśnił. - Niestety ja kiedyś o tym nie wiedziałem i związałem się z nią, lecz po przejrzeniu na oczy zakończyłem to. Gdy cię nie było przyszła do mnie z wyrzutami, że nie powiedziałem jej o wyjeździe na Midgard, chociaż już od dawna nie jesteśmy razem. 

-Ale nie można jej odmówić pięknej oprawy, chociaż jak mówisz to co znajduje się w środku jest... - powiedziałam.

-Okropne? Paskudne? Dwulicowe? - zaczął wymieniać z uśmiechem Loki, czym mu zawtórowałam. 

-Dobrze, będę na nią uważać - oznajmiłam. - Mam nadzieję, że to już koniec wrażeń na dzisiaj, ten natłok nowych ludzi mnie przytłacza. 

-Oh nie, to dopiero początek. Dzisiaj wieczorem odbędzie się uczta - wyjaśnił. Momentalnie spojrzałam na niego przestraszona, na co ten jedynie wzruszył ramionami. - Przywykniesz do tego, tutejsi ludzie organizują uczty na każdą okazję, tym bardziej na powrót córki Odyna. 

-No dobrze - westchnęłam. - Gdzie mnie zabierasz? 

-Aktualnie to do twojej komnaty. Służące muszą cię przygotować na ucztę - powiedział. 

Przy okazji rozglądałam się próbując jak najlepiej zapamiętać drogę, którą szliśmy. Zapamiętanie całego pałacu zajmie mi wieczność, dlatego muszę się przygotować na częste gubienie się. Resztę drogi spędziliśmy w ciszy, a gdy znaleźliśmy się przed drzwiami mojej komnaty Loki otworzył je i pożegnał mnie uśmiechem, a ja w odpowiedzi skinęłam mu głową.

W środku zastałam dwie kobiety, które na mój widok od razu się ukłoniły. Do tego chyba nigdy się nie przyzwyczaję.

-Przygotowałyśmy dla pani kąpiel oraz stroje do wyboru na wieczór. Czy życzy sobie pani również udekorowanie włosów? - zaczęła mówić jedna z nich. Wyglądała na starszą od drugiej co najpewniej oznaczało, że ta młodsza dopiero się uczy. 

-Proszę was, mówcie mi po prostu Blair - odparłam z uśmiechem, co przyjęły z lekkim zdziwieniem. - Zdradzicie mi wasze imiona? 

-Nilfrid, pani...Blair, przepraszam - powiedziała do mnie starsza kobieta. Poprawiając się od razu skruszona spojrzała na ziemię.

-Magrid - oznajmiła druga. 

Skinęłam ze zrozumieniem głową i weszłam wgłąb pokoju i dostrzegłam otwarte drzwi, z których wydobywała się para i wspaniały, kwiatowy zapach. 

Kobiety od razu za mną podążyły, na co się odwróciłam i spojrzałam zdezorientowana.

-Poradzę sobie, nie martwcie się. Jak mogłabym was wezwać po kąpieli? - zapytałam.

-Będziemy za drzwiami obok - wskazała Nilfrid na prawo od szafy, gdzie rzeczywiście znajdowało się wejście, którego dotąd nie spostrzegłam. - Na pewno nie potrzebujesz pomocy, Blair?

-Na Ziemi potrafiłam sama się rozebrać i umyć, spokojnie - odparłam ze śmiechem, co obie skwitowały uśmiechem. 

Służące skinęły głowa i wyszły, w końcu zostawiając mnie z własnymi myślami. Weszłam do łazienki ozdobionej czarnymi, kamiennymi płytkami, a na środku dostrzegłam dużą wannę wypełnioną po brzegi wodą, na powierzchni której pływały kwiaty, które musiały być odpowiedzialne za tak piękne zapachy. 

W środku znajdowała się również toaleta i umywalka oraz kilka półek o wielkie lustro ozdobione złotą oprawą. 

Zdjęłam suknię, buty oraz bieliznę i związałam wysoko włosy, a następnie weszłam do wody i położyłam się w gorącej wodzie, która momentalnie mnie zrelaksowała. 

Wciąż nie wiedziałam co myśleć o słowach Sif. Zdecydowanie za szybko od niej uciekłam, co było wielkim błędem. Jeśli spotkam ją na uczcie będę musiała ją wypytać o przeszłość Lokiego. W dodatku ta kobieta, Sygin. Nie przebywam tu nawet tydzień, a już zaczęłam robić sobie wrogów, ponieważ nie wydawało mi się, abyśmy miały się polubić. 

Leżałam zanurzona w gorącej wodzie przez dłuższy czas, co pozwoliło mi oczyścić umysł ze złych myśli, dzięki czemu wyszłam z wanny z uśmiechem, gotowa na wieczorne spotkanie z innymi. Owinięte w ręcznik weszłam do sypialni i w końcu dostrzegłam, że na moim łóżku (które swoją drogą powinno raczej być nazywane łożem) leżą trzy sukienki w różnych odcieniach niebieskiego. Nie rozumiałam dlaczego tak bardzo jest mi przypisywany akurat ten kolor, jednak podobało mi się to. Zdecydowanie do mnie pasował, zwłaszcza do mojej bladej cery i czarnych, długich włosów. 

Pierwsza z nich była wykonana z grubszego materiału niż suknia, którą miałam wcześniej na sobie. Patrząc na nią mogłam wywnioskować, że sięgała do połowy uda, a w talli miała cienki, złoty pas. Miała ona długie, duże rękawy, co niezbyt pasowały do klimatu, który tutaj panował. Od razu ją wykreśliłam i odłożyłam na krzesło znajdujące się przed toaletką niedaleko łóżka. Druga była bardzo podobna do tej, którą nosiłam. Była długa i przewiewna ze złotą, ozdobną nicią. Ta jednak nie miała rękawów i zakrywała dekolt oraz szyję, a była ona koloru ciemnego błękitu. Ostatnia zdecydowanie z bardzo przypominała tę, którą miała na sobie Sygin i dzięki rozcięciom pokazywała więcej, niż sama chciałabym odsłonić. Właśnie dlatego wybrałam drugą suknię i szybko ją na siebie założyłam. 

W lustrze upewniłam się, że idealnie na mnie leży i zaprosiłam do pomieszczenia służące. Te zlustrowały mnie, a Magrid nie ukryła uśmiechu zadowolenia. 

-Wyglądasz pięknie, Blair - powiedziała dziewczyna, na co podziękowałam jej skinieniem głowy. 

-Możecie zrobić z moimi włosami co chcecie, ponieważ nie mam na nie żadnego pomysłu - odparłam siadając na krześle, a już chwilę później kobiety zabrały się za czesanie i wiązanie moich włosów. 

Niedługo później służące skończyły, a na mojej głowie znajdowały się dwa połączone ze sobą warkocze, za to reszta włosów była pozostawiona rozpuszczona. Gdy tylko kobiety skończyły, usłyszałam pukanie do drzwi. 

Wstałam i je otworzyłam, a za nimi znajdował się Laufeyson. Ten widocznie nie zaprzątał sobie głowy innym strojem, ponieważ pozostał w tych samych ubraniach. 

-To jak, gotowa? - zapytał z uśmiechem, któy pojawił się na jego twarzy po zlustrowaniu mnie.

-W żadnym wypadku, ale najwidoczniej nie mam wyboru - westchnęłam i złapałam mężczyznę pod ramię. 

Jeśli przeżyję dzisiejszy wieczór to żadna Hela nie będzie w stanie mnie zabić.


	9. Chapter 9

Wraz z Laufeysonem weszłam do ogromnej sali, pośrodku której ustawiony był długi, drewniany stół. Ustawiono na nim góry jedzenia, owoców oraz litry alkoholu. Znajdowało się przy nim już bardzo dużo osób, a nasze wejście spotkało się z uśmiechami i powitaniami. Dostrzegłam jednak, że te radosne reakcje były skierowane głównie w moją stronę, za to w stronę Lokiego rzucane były niechętne spojrzenia. 

Dostrzegłam siedzącą niedaleko Thora Sif, która aktualnie nie była przez nikogo zajęta rozmową. Dlatego przeprosiłam mężczyznę stojącego u mojego boku i zdecydowanym krokiem podeszłam do kobiety, unikając zaciekawionych mną spojrzeń innych ludzi. Usiadłam obok czarnowłosej na ławce widząc jej wyczekujący wzrok. 

-Przepraszam za moje wcześniejsze zachowanie, po prostu trochę się zdenerwowałam - wydusiłam po chwili. 

-Tak, zauważyłam to - odparła z lekkim, melodyjnym śmiechem. 

Kątem oka zauważyłam, że Laufeyson siada blisko nas, dlatego wstałam z miejsca i poprosiłam, aby Sif poszła za mną. Skierowałam nas na duży balkon, z którego był idealny widok na inne planety oraz mocno świecące, piękne gwiazdy. Oparłam się z kobietą o balustradę i westchnęłam, zastanawiając się, jak zacząć temat. 

-Wyduś to z siebie, Blair. Umiem dotrzymać tajemnicę - zachęciła mnie widząc, jak spieram się z własnymi myślami. 

-Dlaczego tak właściwie wszyscy tak bardzo nienawidzą Lokiego? Można powiedzieć, że poznałam już jego kąśliwy charakter na Ziemi, gdy się poznaliśmy - zapytałam z bólem brzucha, który spowodowany był zdenerwowaniem. 

Czarnowłosa spojrzała na mnie i westchnęła, aby następnie odwrócić się ode mnie i spojrzeć na wodę, która otaczała Asgard oraz była lustrzanym odbiciem nocnego nieba. 

-Łatwiej jest zapytać, czego nie zrobił - zaczęła, co jeszcze bardziej uwiązało mój żołądek. - Teraz ma lepsze stosunki ze swoim bratem, jednak kiedy dowiedział się, że jest adoptowany to zwariował. Podejście do niego równało się z samobójstwem, był żądny tronu bardziej niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej. Fakt, że nie może go dostać obudził w nim tą żądzę. Kiedyś, gdy był młodszy był w miarę sympatyczny, jednak zamknięty w sobie. Później zakochał się w Sygin, chociaż ona była z nim tylko ze względu na władzę i bogactwo. Dostała tym ona przepustkę do pałacu i zaczęła jeszcze bardziej wykorzystywać Lokiego. Wydawało mu się, że to prawdziwa miłość, dlatego po zerwaniu z nią był załamany. 

Podczas, gdy kobieta mówiła spojrzałam na nasz temat rozmów. Siedział on otoczony wesołymi ludźmi prowadzącymi żywe rozmowy, podparty ręką o brodę, a drugą ręką bawiącego się magią. Zmieniał winogrono w dużego robaka, następnie zamrażał go, odczarowywał i tak w kółko. Widać było, że jest samotny chociaż można to wywnioskować po jego wcześniejszym zachowaniu. Być może wcale się nie zmienił i wciąż był do wszystkich wrogo nastawiony. 

-Gdy Thor został za karę zesłany na Midgard, a Wszechojciec zapadł w swój sen to Loki przejął tron. Nie chcę nawet mówić o tym, jaką sprawował wtedy władzę. Gdy twój brat wrócił, podczas walki Loki zleciał z Bifrostu. Wszyscy myśleli, że zmarł, ale wtedy pojawił się na Midgardzie i zaatakował miasto Nowy Jork. Na szczęście wasi ludzie go złapali i wrócił z Thorem do Asgardu. Może się wydawać, że jest naprawdę miły i wrażliwy, ale tak naprawdę wciąż pragnie władzy, ma na jej punkcie obsesję. Wciąż każdego okłamuje i zdradza, a jeśli jest dla ciebie uprzejmy to znaczy, że coś od ciebie chce. Naprawdę, Blair. Nie ufaj mu. Nie chcę, żebyś się nim poparzyła. Zależy nam na twojej pomocy.

Pod koniec Sif odwróciła się w moją stronę i z poważną miną spojrzała mi w oczy. W odpowiedzi skinęłam jej głową i obie się uśmiechnęłyśmy, jednak nie na długo. 

Zauważyłam, że coś w twarzy kobiety się zmieniło i patrzyła gdzieś za mną, dlatego podążyłam za jej wzrokiem. Ujrzałam wchodzącą na salę Sygin otoczoną wianuszkiem kobiet, które musiały być zapatrzonymi w nią koleżankami. Tak jak wcześniej, wyglądała pięknie. Jej uroda przyćmiewała wszystkie kobiety na uczcie i z uśmiechem odbierała świdrujące ją spojrzenia mężczyzn. Jedynymi, którzy się na nią nie patrzyli byli Loki i Thor. 

Mruknęłam niezadowolona i przewróciłam oczami, co dostrzegła moja towarzyszka. 

-Widzę, że poznałaś już Sygin - mruknęła Sif, tak samo niezadowolona, jak ja. - Na nią uważaj bardziej niż na Lokiego, nie wiem, które z nich jest gorsze. Ta kobieta często znęca się nad innymi, zwłaszcza młodszymi od niej dziewczynami, a zwłaszcza nad jej służącymi. Często je widzę z poparzeniami na dłoniach, tak samo jak inne kobiety, które jej podpadły. 

-Poparzeniami? - zdziwiłam się. 

-Sygin potrafi panować nad ogniem, co niestety często wykorzystuje przeciwko innym, a nie w obronie własnej - wyjaśniła. 

-Nikt z tym nic nie zrobił? - zapytałam oburzona. 

-Próbowano, ale nie ma żadnych dowodów na to, że to ona. 

Na nasze nieszczęście, właśnie w tym momencie złotowłosa nas dostrzegła. Pusząc się dumnie jak paw, zaczęła iść w naszą stronę. Sif zasłoniła mnie i zaczęła podążać w stronę kobiety, jednak nie doszło między nimi do żądnej konfrontacji, gdy usłyszały mój przeraźliwie głośny krzyk. 

Poczułam znane mi uczucie, tym razem o wiele silniejsze niż wcześniej. Zaczynało się ono na szyi. 

Upadłam na zimną, twardą, kamienną podłogę i złapałam się za bolące miejsce obiema rękami. Wyglądało to tak, jakbym próbowała sama się udusić. Było to po części prawdą, ponieważ przez ból zaczynało brakować mi powietrza. 

Głosy, które do mnie mówiły słyszałam tak, jakby była pod wodą lub za ścianą. Ktoś dotknął mnie w ramię, lecz ja jeszcze bardziej się skuliłam i odrzuciłam leżącą na mnie dłoń. Ból zaczął się przemieszczać na żuchwę, następnie na kości policzkowe, aby iść wzdłuż linii włosów na czole. 

W końcu po kilku minutach, które dla mnie ciągnęły się godzinami uchyliłam powieki, gdyż przestałam odczuwać palenie. To już koniec, Blair. Wdech, wydech, spokojnie. 

Ani trochę się nie uspokoiłam, gdy spojrzałam tłum ludzi stojący przed balkonem. Obok mnie siedzieli na ziemi Loki, Thor oraz Sif. Wszyscy wbijali we mnie swoje oczy, przez co poczułam się niekomfortowo. 

-Wracajmy do uczty, Lady Siv tylko źle się poczuła - odwrócił ode mnie uwagę mój brat, za co będę musiała mu podziękować. Dzięki temu osoby przebywające na sali wydały szczęśliwe okrzyki i powrócili do picia.

-Zaprowadźcie ją do komnaty - rozkazał Thor, na co Sif oraz Loki przytaknęli. Widziałam, że kobieta nie jest zbytnio zadowolona z obecności Laufeysona, jednak wiedziałam, że żadne z nich nie zostawi mnie na chwilę samej. 

Oboje pomogli mi wstać i chcieli pomóc mi iść, na co zaprzeczyłam ruchem głowy, gdyż nie czułam się tak źle.

-Co za gwiazda, tylko szuka uwagi - usłyszałam za sobą szept Sygin, gdy kierowaliśmy się w stronę wyjścia. 

Nie mam pojęcia co we mnie wstąpiło, ale wyrwałam się z rąk czarnowłosej do stojącej przy ścianie kobiety otoczonej przyjaciółkami i nawet nie wiedząc, jaki będzie miało to efekt wyciągnęłam przed siebie rękę z otwartą dłonią zwróconej ku złotowłosej. W tym momencie Sygin przestała mówić i złapała się za gardło tak, jakby wokół niego uwiązał się niewidzialny sznur. 

Uniosłam rękę, w której wszystkie moje mięśnie były ściśnięte, a za nią podążyła kobieta. Podniosła się pół metra nad ziemię i w tym momencie otoczone ją dziewczyny zaczęła panikować. Inni ludzie próbowali mnie wybudzić z transu, w jakim się znalazłam, ale ja nie mogłam spuścić z niej oczu. 

W końcu okazując jej litość, machnęłam ręką w bok i ją opuściłam, dzięki czemu Sygin odrzuciło w bok, aż wylądowała na podłodze. Momentalnie zaczęła łapać powietrze i patrzeć na mnie przerażonym wzrokiem. 

-Nawet nie myśl o tym, aby ponownie mnie tak nazwać - warknęłam i odeszłam za drzwi komnaty. 

Gdy znalazłam się już poza polem widzenia innych ludzi, westchnęłam i samoistnie się uśmiechnęłam. 

-Co to do cholery miało być? - naskoczył na mnie Loki. - Prawie ją tam zabiłaś! 

-Daj spokój, należało jej się - odpowiedziała mu za mnie Sif. - Zostań tu i ratuj swojej biednej księżniczki, ja zajmę się Blair.


	10. Chapter 10

Obudził mnie głośny dźwięk rozsuwanych zasłon, a następne, co poczułam to promienie słoneczne padające na moją twarz, do połowy zakrytą pod cienką kołdrą. Uchyliłam jedną powiekę i dostrzegłam, jak służące w ciszy chodzą po pokoju i przygotowują wszystko na moje wstanie, nie zdając sobie sprawy z tego, że już się przebudziłam. 

Rzeczą, którą zobaczyłam po dłuższej chwili była zwykła, duża walizka stojąca samotnie pod wielką, ciemną szafą. Momentalnie się rozbudziłam i wstałam do pozycji siedzącej, aby następnie zrzucić z siebie okrycie i podejść do tajemniczego bagażu, na którym umieszczony był mały liścik. 

-Dzień dobry, Blair. Mam nadzieję, że cię nie obudziłyśmy - powiedziała jedna z pokojówek, jednak zignorowałam je słowa i wzięłam do ręki złożony na pół papier. 

"Blair,

mam nadzieję, że pomogą ci w tej sytuacji. 

Wybacz, że wczorajszy wieczór był tak niemiły.

Będę na Ciebie czekał w ogrodach na tyłach pałacu po ćwiczeniach z Sif.

Loki" 

Drugi raz przeczytałam treść listu i w końcu poczułam wyrzuty sumienia przez to, jak potraktowałam wczoraj mężczyznę. Nie powinnam była go tam zostawiać zwłaszcza po tym, co dla mnie zrobił. Po tym, co wciąż dla mnie robi. 

Z drugiej jednak strony po opowieści Sif nie mogłam się inaczej zachować, w dodatku buzowały we mnie emocje po zaatakowaniu Sygin. 

-Czy Loki tutaj był, gdy spałam? - zapytałam, odwracając się do służących. 

-Nie, przekazał nam wiadomość - wyjaśniła Nilfrid. Zauważyłam, że to zawsze ta starsza kobieta mówi, a Magrid siedzi w jej cieniu, nie odzywając się. 

Skinęłam głową w zrozumieniu i zaniosłam walizkę na łóżko. Była naprawdę ciężka dlatego ciekawość, co może w niej być wzrosła. 

Odsunęłam zamek, a pierwszą rzeczą, jaką ujrzałam były... Moje ubrania. Po prostu, moje zwykłe, o wiele wygodniejsze ubrania z Ziemi. Mimo wszystko spadł mi kamień z serca i poczułam się sto razy lepiej, ponieważ nie będę musiała ciągle nosić sukienek. W środku były również moje kosmetyki, buty i biżuteria. 

Wyjęłam odzież i poprosiłam Magrid o ułożenie wszystkiego w szafie. Wcześniej wybrałam dla siebie trampki, dresowe spodenki oraz koszulkę na ramiączkach i zasuwaną bluzę. Może nie było to zbyt piękne ubranie, ale wiedząc, że czekają mnie najpewniej ciężkie ćwiczenia z Sif postanowiłam wybrać coś wygodnego. 

Z naszykowanymi rzeczami poszłam do łazienki, w której szybko się umyłam, ubrałam i związałam włosy w dwa dobierane warkocze. 

Następnie zjadłam śniadanie przyniesione przez pokojówki, aby po chwili pomyśleć o tym, że swoim wyglądem będę bardzo odstawała od tutejszych norm. Cóż, już się do tego przyzwyczaiłam, tutaj jednak nikt raczej nie będzie mnie za to prześladował. Może poza Sygin. 

Usłyszałam mocne pukanie do drzwi, dlatego Nilfrid momentalnie do nich podeszła i je otworzyła. 

-Gotowa? - zapytała mnie Sif. Miała na sobie podobną zbroję z wczoraj, ta jednak była trochę lżejsza, pozwalająca na szybsze i zwinniejsze wykonywanie ruchów. U boku nie miała również miecza, co mnie trochę uspokoiło. 

-Ani trochę, ale chyba nie mam żadnego wyboru - zaśmiałam się, przechodząc przez pokój do czarnowłosej kobiety. 

Wyszłyśmy z jednej części pałacu, aby wejść do prawego skrzydła, w którym jeszcze nie byłam. Sif przeprowadziła mnie przez korytarze z wielkimi, kamiennymi oknami i zakończyła naszą krótką "wycieczkę" przez pałac na pustym, okrągłym placu. Zauważyłam stojące przy ścianie półki z różnorodną bronią, pośród której najwięcej było długich mieczy. 

-Witam cię w mojej ulubionej części tego miejsca - wyjaśniła kobieta. - Zwykle odbywają się tu zajęcia dla strażników, jednak gdy my tu będziemy będziesz miała spokój i ciszę. 

-Przynajmniej nikt nie będzie mógł widzieć moich niezdarnych prób walki - mruknęłam niepewnie, na co Sif się zaśmiała. 

-Spokojnie, niedługo będziesz w tym lepsza ode mnie. Gdy dojdą do tego twoje moce, będziesz nie do pokonania, zaufaj mi - powiedziała ciepło czarnowłosa. 

Następnie podeszła do jednego z wielu stojaków na broń i chwyciła dwa pierwsze, dosyć krótkie miecze. Wróciła do mnie i podała mi jeden z nich, którego urzekły mnie czerwono - srebrne zdobienia na rękojeści. 

-On nie ma być ładny, Blair. To jest tylko dodatek. Poza tym jeśli ktoś nie umie się posługiwać, nie jest ważne to, jak dobra jest broń - oznajmiła, pokazując mi, jak powinnam go odpowiednio trzymać. 

Zamknęłam uścisk prawej dłoni na rękojeści i lekko wystawiłam do przodu swoją lewą nogę, próbując jak najlepiej oddać pozę, w której przebywała Sif.

-Dzisiaj jednak nie będziemy ćwiczyć z prawdziwą bronią, musiałabym cię nieść do uzdrowicieli, żeby poskładali cię z powrotem - zażartowała kobieta, co mnie nie pocieszyło. 

Zabrała ode mnie ostrze i odłożyła je na swoje miejsce, aby sięgnąć po zdecydowanie mniej urokliwe, dwa drewniane miecze. 

-Zacznijmy więc od krótkiej rozgrzewki. 

_

Cała zdyszana i spocona, z potarganymi i ledwo trzymającymi się na miejscu włosami, po dwudziestu minutach gubienia się w pałacu dotarłam na tylne ogrody. Nie miałam siły na podziwianie ich piękna, zapachów kwiatów i odgłosów natury, gdy zauważyła Lokiego stojącego z pucharem zimne wody, natychmiast do niego podbiegłam. Wypiłam prawie całą zawartość naczynia, a resztą oblałam sobie twarz. Następnie wykończona i na w pół martwa położyłam się na jednej z dwóch białych ławek, przy których stał czarnowłosy. 

-Rozumiem, że ćwiczenia się udały - odezwał się mężczyzna z nutką rozbawienia w głosie. - Mogłem zostawić nasze zajęcia na później. 

-Zajęcia? - zapytałam z twarzą w ławce, co zabrzmiało bardzo dziwnie. Usłyszałam cichy śmiech Lokiego, za co postanowiłam zemścić się później. Najpierw odpoczynek. 

-Ktoś musi ci pomóc panować nad twoimi mocami, prawda? Niektóre z nich masz podobne do moich, dlatego potrafisz posługiwać się magią. Właśnie dlatego muszę nauczyć cię posługiwać się nią w dobry sposób - wyjaśnił. - Wstań na chwilę, Blair. 

Niechętnie posłuchałam czarnowłosego i postawiłam obolałe nogi na ziemi. Zauważyłam, że między ławkami pojawił się podobny do nich stół, na którym leżała sterta książek, obitych w czarną i brązową skórę. 

Loki podszedł do mnie i jedną ze swoich dłoni położył na moim czole, a drugą na policzku. Momentalnie moją twarz spowiło zimno, które mi ulżyło. Zaczęło się ono przemieszczać, w miejscach bolących zamieniając się na uśmierzające gorąco. 

-Dziękuję - powiedziałam, czując się o wiele lepiej. - Nie jest gorąco?

\- Jeśli mnie wcześniej słuchałaś, jestem lodowym olbrzymem. Oznacza to, że odczuwam temperaturę inaczej niż ty - odparł i wskazał mi, żebym usiadła. 

Siedział on na przeciwko mnie, a dzielił nas jedynie biały, drewniany stół. 

\- Zacznijmy od najłatwiejszej rzeczy. Od zawsze czułaś więcej energii w nocy, tak? - zapytał, na co skinęłam głową. - Wtedy twoje moce są o wiele silniejsze. Właśnie dlatego od jutra wszystko się zmienia, będziesz spała w dzień i robiła wszystko w nocy. 

Poczułam radość, której nie potrafiłam opisać. W końcu moje marzenia się spełnią i nie będę musiała się męczyć. 

-Sif może na to trochę narzekać, ale jakoś damy radę - powiedział. - Miałaś kiedyś sny, które potrafiłaś w pełni kontrolować? 

Ponownie skinęłam głową. 

-Teraz są to najczęściej koszmary - mruknęłam. 

-Najpewniej przez zastraszanie Heli. Czy czułaś kiedyś, że to nie jest jednak twój sen? Że kontrolujesz czyjeś marzenia nocne?

Przez chwilę się zastanowiłam, nie do końca wiedząc, co ma na myśli Loki. W końcu mnie oświeciło i cofnęłam się do niedalekiej przeszłości.

Ten chłopak. 

Prześladowanie.

Jego przerażona mina. 

Ten sen...To wcale nie tak, że śnił nam się tej samej nocy. Nie, to ja go stworzyłam. 

-Tak - powiedziałam po dłuższej chwili tępego wpatrywania się w trawę, której zieleń kontrastowała z różnokolorowymi kwiatami. 

-Czyli wszystko jasne. Dobrze, teraz następna rzecz. Wczorajszy atak na Sygin - zaczął, przez co momentalnie poczułam skruchę.

-Ja przepraszam, naprawdę. Nie wiem, co we mnie...

-Chcę tylko, żebyś mi pokazała, jak to robisz - przerwał mi i wstał, aby złapać mnie za rękę i poprowadzić na środek polany. 

Następnie puścił mnie i stanął przede mną z rozłożonymi rękami. 

-Unieś mnie nad ziemię, Blair - rozkazał. 

-Ale ja nie wie...

-Blair, zrób to. Pomyśl o tym, wyobraź sobie, jak to robisz. 

-Ja nawet nie pamiętam, jak to wtedy zrobiłam - odpowiedziałam zdenerwowana.

-Spróbuj - zachęcił mnie. 

Jego miłe nastawienie zniknęło w kilka sekund, co mnie zaniepokoiło. Przypomniałam sobie o słowach Sif. 

Jeśli jest dla ciebie uprzejmy to znaczy, że coś od ciebie chce.

Poczułam w sobie siłę, którą wysłałam w stronę Lokiego i wyobraziłam sobie, jak ten unosi się nad ziemią. Moja wyobraźnia współpracowało z nieznaną mi dotychczas siłą, dlatego posłuchała mnie i podniosła czarnowłosego. 

Uśmiechnęłam się na to nieśmiało pod nosem. 

Gdy mężczyzna skinął głową, opuściłam go. Udało się. 

-Teraz spróbujmy czegoś trudniejszego - powiedział, a ja dostrzegłam w jego oczach niebezpieczny błysk. Tak, jakby ostrzegał mnie, że należy uciekać. - Spróbuj się obronić przed moim atakiem. 

-Co? - zapytałam zdezorientowana. 

-Zaufaj mi, Blair - powiedział, starając się mnie uspokoić. 

Naprawdę, Blair. Nie ufaj mu. Nie chcę, żebyś się nim poparzyła. 

-Nie, Loki. Nie jestem gotowa...

Zanim skończyłam mówić, mężczyzna nie posłuchał mnie. W jego dłoniach pojawiły się zielone, ogniste kule światła, które wysłał w moją stronę.


	11. Chapter 11

Zanim mogłam jakkolwiek zareagować, zielona kula światła uderzyła w moje ciało. Odrzuciła mnie do stojących niedaleko nas ławek i poczułam ból w okolicach głowy po zderzeniu z twardym drewnem. 

-Blair, cholera - usłyszałam krzyk Lokiego, jednak nie skorzystałam z jego pomocy, tylko sama wstałam do pozycji siedzącej, opierając się o biały stół. Mężczyzna podbiegł do mnie i obejrzał moją ranę na głowie. 

-Mówiłam ci, że jestem do niczego - mruknęłam. 

Czarnowłosy przytulił mnie, przez co jeszcze bardziej się spięłam. Nie rozumiejąc jego reakcji, odepchnęłam go i wstałam z trawy, aby otrzepać się z ziemi i nie patrząc Lokiemu w oczy, zaczęłam iść w stronę wejścia do pałacu. 

Udało mi się odnaleźć drogę powrotną do mojego pokoju, a po przekroczeniu dużych, hebanowych drzwi zdjęłam buty i rzuciłam je w kąt, a następnie położyłam się na łóżku, nie zawracając sobie głowy przykrywaniem się. 

Usłyszałam dźwięk otwieranych drzwi, co zignorowałam.

-Blair? - odezwała się Nilfrid. 

-Nie przeszkadzajcie mi - powiedziałam z twarzą wbitą w materac. Służące posłuchały mnie i wyszły bez słowa, co mnie ucieszyło. 

_

Gdy następnym razem otworzyłam oczy, z otwartego balkonu doskonale było widać nocne niebo. Niechętnie zsunęłam nogi z łóżka i usiadłam na nim, aby rozciągnąć się i ziewnąć. Poczułam zimny powiew wiatru z zewnątrz, dlatego owinęłam się szczelniej bluzą. Odwiązałam gumki na warkoczach i rozpuściłam je, przeczesując je rękoma. Przez to, że trzymałam tą fryzurę cały dzień, moje włosy były teraz mocno falowane. 

Podeszłam do toaletki, z której sięgnęłam po szczotkę. Gdy spojrzałam w duże, oprawione w złotą oprawę lustro dostrzegłam postać stojącą w rogu pomieszczenia. Z moich ust wydobył się krzyk przerażenia i momentalnie się odwróciłam. Wtedy zorientowałam się, że tą osobą jest Loki. Opanowałam przyspieszony oddech i w końcu usiadłam na krześle przed lustrem. 

-Od jak dawna tu stoisz? - zapytałam niezadowolona, czesząc włosy. 

-Dopiero przyszedłem - wyjaśnił, podchodząc bliżej. Następnie usiadł na łóżku i zaczął mi się przyglądać. 

W tej chwili powstała między nami nieprzyjemna cisza, której ja nie postanowiłam przerywać. Czekałam, aż czarnowłosy postanowi się odezwać. 

Widocznie on miał w planach to samo, co ja. 

Ciszę przerwała Magrid, wchodząc do pomieszczenia z tacą z parującym jeszcze daniem. 

-Dziękuję, nie jestem głodna - powiedziałam, na co dziewczyna skinęła głową i skierowała się do wyjścia. - Możesz to zostawić, może jeszcze zgłodnieję. 

Po dźwięku zamykanych drzwi spojrzałam w odbicie zielonych oczu Lokiego. 

-Następnym razem nie strasz mnie na śmierć. 

Zauważyłam mały uśmiech w kącikach jego ust. 

-Przepraszam za dzisiaj - powiedział. 

-Który to już raz mnie przepraszasz? - zapytałam sarkastycznie. - Po prostu potrzebuję więcej ćwiczeń, a takie dostanie po dupie mi się należało. Jako motywacja do pracy. Jeśli jeszcze raz mnie przeprosisz, wracam do siebie.

Mimo uśmiechu, przez jego twarz przeszedł cień smutku. Dostrzegłam to w jego oczach, których kolor nagle pociemniał. 

-Nie jestem przyzwyczajony do tego, że ktoś jest dla mnie uprzejmy. Nie jestem przyzwyczajony do tego, że ktoś chce mieć ze mną jakikolwiek kontakt - mówił. 

Wtedy mnie to uderzyło. 

Sif, jej słowa. 

Co jeśli Loki się zmienił?

Co jeśli Loki nie jest zły, ani wciąż żądny władzy, a najzwyczajniej w świecie samotny? 

To uczucie jest mi zbyt dobrze znane. 

Podeszłam do łóżka i usiadłam obok niego, tonąc w ilości poduszek, jaka się tu znajdowała. 

-Opowiedz mi coś o sobie - powiedziałam, na co ten zmrużył oczy. - Ty wiesz o mnie wszystko, ja o tobie nic. 

Zielonooki przeczesał swoje czarne włosy ręką, a następnie podparł o nią głowę, bardziej odwracając się w moją stronę. 

-A co chciałabyś wiedzieć? 

-Wszystko - mruknęłam pewna siebie. 

Zanim mężczyzna otworzył usta, żeby cokolwiek powiedzieć, oboje usłyszeliśmy z zewnątrz przerażający, głośny, kobiecy krzyk. 

Następnie zamienił się on w dwa głosy, później w trzy i kolejne. Ludzie krzyczeli o pomoc. 

Loki pobiegł na balkon i spojrzał w dół, a ja podążyłam za nim. To, co zobaczyłam mnie zmroziło. 

Przez Bifrost biegły duże, czarne postacie. Podwładni Heli. Niektórzy z nich dostali się już na główny plac, na którym w tym czasie znajdowało się dużo niewinnych osób. Pomiędzy nimi mogłam dostrzec dzieci i młode kobiety. 

-Zostań tu, Blair. Nawet nie myśl o ruszaniu się gdziekolwiek - rozkazał mi twardym głosem czarnowłosy. 

Spojrzałam na niego przerażona, nie mogąc wydobyć z siebie żadnego dźwięku. Loki zaczął działać, podszedł do drzwi, za którymi znajdowały się moje służące i kazał im mnie pilnować. Następnie wyszedł za drzwi, które po chwili zaczęły zamieniać się w lód. Zapewniał mi dodatkową ochronę. 

Jak oni mogli się tutaj dostać?

Wszystko działo się tak szybko, zbyt szybko. Z pałacu zaczęli wybiegać uzbrojeni od stóp do głów strażnicy, przed którymi dostrzegłam Thora, Sif oraz mężczyzn, którzy towarzyszyli mojemu bratu na uczcie. 

Rozpoczęli oni swój kontratak, dzięki któremu pół żywe postacie zaczęły umierać. Wszędzie widać było lejącą się krew, a niektóra była niewinna. 

-Blair, wejdź do środka - powiedziała do mnie Nilfrid. Poczułam, że sama jest przerażona, jednak idealnie wykonywała swoją pracę. Odwróciłam się i dostrzegłam Magrid, która zaczynała cicho płakać. Momentalnie do niej podeszłam i mocno przytuliłam, chowając jej twarz. 

Przygładziłam jej związane w dwa złączone ze sobą warkocze włosy i cicho uspokajałam. Starsza kobieta widząc reakcję swojej współpracowniczki sama zaczęła się załamywać. 

Świetnie. 

Wepchnęłam kobiety w swoje ramiona i kazałam im gdzieś usiąść, aby móc przez chwilę jasno pomyśleć. Mimo okropnych krzyków i odgłosów walki, wróciłam na balkon, aby obeznać się z sytuacją. 

Naszych ludzi zaczynało powoli ubywać, za to przeciwników przybywać. 

Jeden z nich, który biegł właśnie zmierzyć się z młotem Thora uniósł głowę w górę i spojrzał swoimi czerwonymi ślepiami prosto w moje oczy. 

-Kurwa - mruknęłam. 

Nie, było niedobrze. Bardzo niedobrze. 

Postać zaczęła porozumiewać się z innymi podwładnymi, którzy zaczęli patrzeć w tą samą stronę, co on. Nasi strażnicy zrozumieli, że coś się dzieje i również podążyli za nimi wzrokiem, gdzie zauważyli moją przerażoną twarz. 

Uciekłam z balkonu i zamknęłam szklane drzwi, które następnie zasłoniłam grubą, granatową zasłoną. 

Nilfrid spojrzała na mnie zdezorientowana. 

-Schowajcie się - powiedziałam do nich twardo. - Zabarykadujcie się w łazience, szybko! 

Te na początku nie zrozumiały, co się dzieje, ale po chwili na trzęsących się nogach ukryły się w pomieszczeniu. Słyszałam dźwięk przesuwanych mebli, dlatego sama postanowiłam działać. 

Od razu spojrzałam na dużą szafę, która stała blisko drzwi. Cholera, przecież ja jej sama nie przesunę. 

Warto przynajmniej spróbować. 

Podeszłam do jej drugiego końca i zaczęłam na nią napierać, próbując znaleźć w sobie odpowiednią siłę do przesunięcia jej. Nic nie pomagało, mebel stał niewzruszony moimi działaniami. 

Zdenerwowana przestałam i zdyszana uderzyłam stopą w drewno, co tylko mi zaszkodziło. 

Chwila, ty idiotko. Sygin, Loki. 

Jesteś pieprzoną boginią. 

Stanęłam przed szafą i skupiłam na niej swój wzrok, wyobrażając sobie, jak przesuwa się pod wpływem mojej mocy. Gdy usłyszałam szuranie na drewnianej podłodze, na moją twarz wpłynął uśmiech ulgi, jednak nie przestawałam.

Dźwięk ten było słychać przez następne kilka sekund, aż wejście do mojego pokoju zostało całkowicie zasłonięte. Udało się. 

Unoszenie ludzi, duszenie ich i przesuwanie szaf siłą umysłu, zacznę to sobie wpisywać w CV. 

Gdy teraz byłam w pewnym sensie bezpieczna i dobrze zamknięta wiedziałam, że muszę znaleźć jakąś broń. Rozejrzałam się po pomieszczeniu i jedyna rzecz, jaką znalazłam był nóż do krojenia mięsa z obiadu. Wzięłam go do ręki, ponieważ to zawsze coś. 

Usłyszałam głośne, ciężkie kroki dochodzące z końca korytarza i czułam, jak moje dłonie zaczynają się coraz bardziej trząść. 

Magia, Loki mówił o magii. Mówił też, że mam dużo innych mocy, tak więc czy mogłyby się one teraz łaskawie ujawnić? 

Złapałam się jednego z drewnianych krzeseł i poczułam, że jednak moje ręce trzęsą się trochę za bardzo. Gdy usłyszałam pierwsze uderzenie w moje drzwi, które z zewnątrz były pokryte lodem spojrzałam na nie. Nie było to mądrym posunięciem, gdyż sytuacja zaczęła się coraz bardziej pogarszać. Przestraszona upuściłam trzymaną wcześniej prowizoryczną broń. 

Znaki na moim ciele zaczynały powoli świecić w takiej kolejności, w jakiej zaczynały wypalać się na mojej skórze. 

Zaraz, co? 

Kiedy twoje ciało zaczyna samo z siebie świecić to nie jest chyba najlepszy znak. 

Kolejne, tym razem mocniejsze uderzenie. Następne, wykonane przez dwie postacie. Czyli jest ich więcej, jeszcze lepiej. 

Zrzuciłam z siebie bluzę i rzuciłam ją na łóżko. 

Poczułam palenie w moich dłoniach, dlatego wyciągnęłam je przed siebie i dostrzegłam malutkie, niebieskie promyki ognia. 

Przypomniałam sobie o magii, którą użył Loki do zaatakowania mnie. Oznacza to, że również mogę to zrobić. 

Spróbowałam się skupić na wydobyciu z siebie mocy, co uniemożliwiało mi dobijanie się do moich drzwi. Gdy usłyszałam głośny dźwięk podobny do tłuczonego szkła przeraziłam się. Przebili ścianę lodu. 

W końcu malutki promyk wydobywający się z prawej dłoni powiększył się, formując dużą, niebieską kulę światła. 

W tym momencie barykada, jaką sobie zapewniłam upadła roztrzaskana na podłogę i spojrzałam swojemu przeciwnikowi w czerwone oczy.


	12. Chapter 12

Spokojnie, Blair.   
Wdech, wydech. To tylko potwór, który może ci zaraz urwać głowę.  
Wdech, wydech.  
Nie, to nie ma sensu. Jak mam się do cholery uspokoić w takiej sytuacji?!

Nie wiedząc co robię, ani jaki może być tego skutek wycelowałam niebieską kulę światła w mojego przeciwnika i przerażona obserwowałam tego skutki. Wysoka, czarna postać została odrzucona do tyłu z taką siłą, że mogłam usłyszeć dźwięk wbijania się jej ciała w ścianę naprzeciwko.   
Jego towarzysz nie czekał ani chwili, zaczął iść w moją stronę z zamiarem zabicia mnie bądź zrobienia czegoś gorszego. Bez zastanowienia uniosłam w jego stronę rękę ozdobioną jasno świecącymi znakami, dzięki czemu ten stanął jak wryty w drewnianą podgłogę. W tym momencie usłyszałan więcej biegnących nóg i starałam się uspokoić myślą, że są to Asgardzcy strażnicy. Niestety, rzeczywistosć była inna.  
Wolną ręką uniosłam z ziemi nóż i ukryłam go w kieszeni, a następnie schowałam go do kieszeni. Uniosłam zajętą rękę, a tuż za nią podniosło się ciało mojego przeciwnika, który zdezorientowany nie mógł wykonać żadnego ruchu. Zamachnęłam się i wybiłam jego ciałem drzwi na balkon, które się otworzyły. Następnie poszłam w stronę wyjścia wraz z podwładnym Heli, którym mogłam operować i wyrzuciłam go poza balustradę.   
W chwili desperacji poszukałam wzrokiem Lokiego, jednak nie mogłam znaleźć jego zielonego stroju pośród walczących ze stworami ludzi.

-Blair! - usłyszałam z tyłu męski krzyk. Na moje serce wpłynęła chwilowa ulga, gdy po odwróceniu się dostrzegłam wcześniej szukanego przeze mnie czarnowłosego, lecz nie na długo.   
Kiedy ujrzałam jego wyraz twarzy, mój lęk powrócił. Podszedł on do mnie i złapał mnie za rękę, a następnie wyciągnął z pomieszczenia. Zaczęliśmy biec w kierunku, w jakim jeszcze nikt mnie w tym pałacu nie prowadził. Loki coraz bardziej przyspieszał, słysząc odgłosy walki i bieg podwładnych Heli, a ja starałam się mu dorównać.   
Nagle zaczęliśmy zbiegać szarymi, szerokimi schodami w dół. Kilka metrów stopni niżej mogłam zauważyć duże, stalowe drzwi. Mężczyzna otworzył je przede mną i zdenerwowany, wciąż nie puszczając mojej powoli wyślizgującej się dłoni biegł dalej. W środku znajdowały się kolejne, tym razem mniejsze schody. Na początku było tutaj ciemno, jednak po naszym wejściu automatycznie zapaliło się światło.   
Po całej szerokości pomieszczenia ciągnęły się równolegle ustawione kolumny oraz podesty z różnymi, nieznanymi mi przedmiotami. Niektóre z nich wyglądały jak broń, a inne jak zwykłe, pospolite jak dla mnie lub dla Asgardczyków przedmioty. Właśnie jeden z nich, znajdujący się na samym końcu chwycił Loki. Był tu duży, niebieski sześciań ozdobiony po bokach ciemnym metalem z wyrytymy na nim runami.

-Tutaj jesteś bezpieczna, to nasz skarbiec - wyjaśnił, na co skinęłam posłusznie głową. Zauważyłam, że jego ręce zaczynają powoli przybierać instensywny, niebieski kolor. - Nikomu nie otwieraj, zrób to jedynie po usłyszeniu mojego głosu za drzwiami.

\- Dobrze - odparłam ignorując zmieniający się wygląd Lokiego. - Powodzenia.

Po mojej odpowiedzi czarnowłosy wybiegł, wciąż trzymając tajemniczy przedmiot. Pomyślałam, że najpewniej posłuży mu jako broń. Oznacza to, że sam nie może sobie z nimi poradzić, co było złym znakiem. Wraz ze wszystkimi strażnikami, Thorem i Sif są naprawdę potężnymi przeciwnikami. Podwładni Heli widocznie na razie nad nimi zwyciężali, chociażby przewagą liczebną.

Cholera, gdybym tylko była dobrze wyszkolona. Gdybym tylko potrafiła wykorzystać w stu procentach wszystkie moje moce, wtedy nie musiałabym siedzieć w zamknięciu jak jakaś ofiara losu, tylko mogłabym pomóc, być w końcu do czegoś przydatna. Mimo tej całej przepowiedni nie wierzę, że mogę być zdolna do pokonania Heli. Jeśli jej podwładni są tak brutalni i silni to jaka może być ich pani?

Zauważyłam, że moje znaki wróciły do swojej poprzedniej, czarnej postaci. Trochę mi to ulżyło, jednak z wiadomych powodów wciąż byłam na skraju załamania. Co się stanie z Nilfrid i Magrid? Mam nadzieję że nikt nieodpowiedni ich nie znajdzie i że będą bezpieczne.

Jedyne, co mogłam słyszeć to głucha cisza, przerywana moim oddechem i biciem serca. Otarłam pot z czoła i rozejrzałam się dookoła. Jest możliwość, że będę tutaj zamknięta przez jakiś czas, dlatego czemu by nie przejrzeć tych wszystkich rzeczy? Z tyłu mojej głowy znajdował się głosik, który agresywnie sprzeciwiał się temu pomysłowi.  
Jeżeli przebywają tutaj w zamknięciu oznacza to, że ktoś tak bezmyślny i niezdarny nie powinien na nie nawet patrzeć.

Zbyłam tę myśl i rozpoczęłam od miejsca, w którym stałam, prawej strony podestów i kolumn. Pierwsza rzecz, jaką dostrzegły moje ciemnoniebieskie oczy był ogień. Zaraz, ogień?

Płonął on nieprzerwanie w czymś na kształ grubej, stalowej misy. Podeszłam do niego i chcąc się przekonać, czy mogę się nim ogrzać uniosłam nad nim rękę. Zdziwiłam się nie czując żadnego wydobywające się z niego ciepła.  
Następnym przedmiotem był niebieski sześcian, podobny do tego, który zabrał Loki. Ten był jednak o wiele mniejszy, pozbawiony jakichkolwiek zdobień czy dodatków. Po dotknięciu go nic się nie stało, dlatego niezainteresowana nim ruszyłam dalej.

Dopiero trzecia rzecz mnie zaciekawiła. Były to dwa, niepozornie wyglądające małe sztylety. Uniosłam jeden z nich i przypatrzyłam się runom, które zdobiły jego rękojeść. Oprócz nich oraz małych, granatowych kamieni widać było jakiś napis. W pierwszej chwili nie mogłam go przeczytać ze względu na mikroskopijną wielkość, jednak po chwili go zrozumiałam.

Napis ten mówił "Bogini Nocy". Zdezorientowana ponownie go przeczytałam, nie pomyliłam się. Uniosłam drugi sztylet i na nim również dostrzegłam litery, które po krótkiej chwili ułożyły się w "Ostatnia Bogini".   
Czy ja dobrze widzę, że jedna z licznych broni znajdujących się w Asgardzkim skarbcu, który znajduje się w podziemiach pałacu należy do mnie?   
Cholera, chyba tak.  
Ułożyłam sztylety w obu dłoniach, które następne wyciągnęłam przed siebie. Były one naprawdę piękne. Całe czarne, dobrze naostrzone z mieniącymi się w świetle kamieniami miały w sobie to coś, co mnie zahipnotyzowało.   
Z ciekawości pchnęłam jednym z nich w powietrze i od razu o mało go nie upuściłam. Ostrze reagując na mój ruch wydłużyło się do rozmiarów zwykłego miecza, a nawet i większych. To, co go wyróżniało była szerokość oraz waga, gdyż sztylet trzymany przeze mnie w ręce ważył tyle, co piórko.   
Gdyby leżał w dłoniach kogoś uzdolnionego, stanowiłby idealną broń.  
Odłożyłam drugi, mniejszy i mniej groźnie wyglądający z powrotem na podest, aby lepiej przyjrzeć się temu w pełni rozłożonemu.   
Przyłożyłam jego ostrze bliżej mojej twarzy, głównie oczu. Nie wiedziałam, co jest w nim tak specjalnego ale czułam, że mnie to przyciąga. Tak jakby chciał, abym go ze sobą wzięła i ruszyła do walki.   
Położyłam swoją dłoń na końcu jego ostrza i zaczęłam nią delikatnie kierować w dół. Ku mojemu zaskoczeniu, po dotknięciu jego końca spowodowało to całkowity powrót do swoich wcześniejszych rozmiarów.  
Usiadłam z nimi pod kolumną, czekając na wybawienie od męczącej mnie ciszy i zamknięcia.

_

Czas ten mijał nieubłaganie. Mogło to być kilka minut, jak również kilka godzin. Straciłam poczucie czasu i powoli zaczynałam przysypiać, kiedy usłyszałam szczęknięcie i dźwięk otwierających się drzwi. Spanikowana szybko ukryłam ostrza w tył spodni i zasłoniłam to miejsce koszulką.  
Cholera, Blair, co ty wyprawiasz?   
Ujrzałam na szczycie drugiej części prowadzących tu schodów Lokiego.

-Już po wszystkim? - zapytałam. Ten skinął głową, wyglądał na wyczerpanego i załamanego.

-Straciliśmy mnóstwo ludzi - powiedział, a jego głos odbił się od ścian prawie pustego pomieszczenia.

Zaniemówiłam.   
Podniosłam się z twardej i zimnej podłogi, a następnie poszłam w stronę czarnowłosego. Dostrzegłam na jego ubraniu ciemną, zaschniętą krew.

-Jesteś ranny? - zapytałam przestraszona, patrząc mu w oczy. Zieleń w jego tęczówkach bardzo przygasła.

-Nie, na szczęście nie - odpowiedział szybko i wskazał, abym za nim szła. Nim opuściliśmy podziemia, Loki upewnił się, że odpowiednio zabezpieczył drzwi i ruszyliśmy na górę, ku naszym pokojom.

-Kto zginął? - mruknęłam, bojąc się odpowiedzi.

Atmosfera była przybijająca. Strażnicy wydający rozkazy, płaczący ludzie, sprzątające służące.   
Nie mogłam się przemóc, aby spojrzeć na leżące na ziemi zwłoki lub rannych, nad którymi klęczeli uzdrowiciele.

-Zbyt dużo osób, nikt tobie znany - odparł, gdy zbliżaliśmy się do mojej sypialni.

Zauważyłam wychodzącego stamtąd uzdrowiciela, zmroziło mnie. Opuściłam Lokiego i pobiegłam do środka, omijając zniszczone drzwi i leżącą na drewnianej podłodze szafę.

-Nie, błagam...

Wtedy zakryłam usta dłonią, ale nie miałam zamiaru udawać, że z moich oczu nie popłynęły łzy. Przerażona podeszłam do zwłok leżących obok wejścia do łazienki i uklęknęłam obok nich, chowając twarz w płaczącej i ściskającej dłoń martwej Magrid Nilfrid.

-Ona była taka młoda - mówiła między głośnymi spazmami płaczu kobieta. - Nie zasługiwała na to, nie zasługiwała.

Nikt dzisiejszego dnia nie zasługiwał na taki los.

_

Posprzątanie i naprawienie wszystkiego w pokoju zabrało dużo czasu. Gdy w końcu mogłam położyć się do łóżka, zza zasłony widać było wstające słońce. Ten dzień wszyscy spędzą pogrążeni w żałobie.   
Zakryta po uszy w cienką kołdrę wpatrywałam się w podłogę przy wejściu do łazienki, nie mogąc spokojnie zamknąć oczu.   
Nie znałam Magrid długo ale na pewno wiem, że na to nie zasługiwała. Była piękna, młoda, niewinna...  
Mnóstwo rodzin straciło kogoś ważnego.

Z mojego powodu.

Znów poczułam to, jak oczy wypełniają mi się łzami.   
Usiadłam na materacu, gdyż próba uśnięcia była bezcelowa.   
Gdybym tylko mogła coś zrobić, mogła ją obronić, potrafiła walczyć.

Potrzebuję kogoś, czuję, że nie mogę oddychać. Moje płuca ściskają się, a łzy wciąż wylewają na moje policzki.

Tuż na końcu tego korytarza w lewo.

Wysunęłam nogi spod okrycia i postawiłam je na zimnym drewnie, aby w końcu w pełni na nim stanąć. Ignorując fakt, że mam na sobie jedynie za dużą koszulkę sięgającą mi do połowy ud oraz bieliznę, wyszłam ze swojej sypialni.   
Nie zawracałam sobie głowy wycieraniem łez, muszę jak najszybciej się tam znaleźć. Potrzebuję pomocy.  
Płuca są coraz bardziej ściśnięte, czuję supeł wokół żołądka.  
Oddychaj, Blair.

-Kochanie, uśmiechnij się! - mówi mój ojciec, stojąc za aparatem. Po chwili zapaliło się światło, które sprawiło, że zamknęłam oczy.

Wspomnienia zaczęły przelatywać przez moją głowę. Nie, błagam. Nie chcę do tego wracać.

W końcu widząc jedyne, duże drzwi z pozłacaną klamką znajdujące się na samym końcu jednego z wielu korytarzy, podbiegłam do nich i głośno w nie zapukałam.   
Drugi raz, trzeci, czwarty.   
Po piątym razie otworzyły się, a za nimi ujrzałam Lokiego.

Zignorowałam jego zdezorientowaną minę, zaspane spojrzenie i poczochrane, niedbałe włosy. Złapałam go za ramiona i mocno przytuliłam, chowając twarz w jego szyi. Czułam, że mokre, słone łzy zlatują na jego chłodne ciało.

-Już po wszystkim, spokojnie - powiedział ciepłym, głębokim głosem. - Już po wszystkim, Blair.


	13. Chapter 13

Mężczyzna zaprowadził mnie do swojego dużego łóżka z baldachimem, na którym zostawił odrzuconą, ciemną pościel. Usiadłam na miękkim materacu, a ten przyklęknął obok mnie. Dopiero teraz dostrzegłam, że miał na sobie jedynie cienkie, materiałowe spodnie.   
Wziął moją twarz w zimne dłonie i spojrzał mi prosto w oczy, które ponownie były koloru szmaragdów, co uwidaczniało się przez ciemność, jaka panowała w jego sypialni.

-Blair, jesteś tu bezpieczna - powiedział cicho, ocierając spływającą z mojego oka łzę.

-Ale oni nie są - szepnęłam. - To moja wina, Loki. Moja wina.

Ciemnowłosy odszedł ode mnie i podszedł do komody, z której wyjął duży, gruby koc. Następnie wrócił do mnie i przykrył mnie nim, dopiero wtedy zauważyłam, jak bardzo było mi zimno.

-Nawet nie myśl o zrzucaniu winy na siebie - powiedział twardo, siadając obok mnie. - To w żadnym wypadku nie jest przez ciebie.

-Ale gdybym potrafiła walczyć... - zaczęłam.

-Wystarczająco dużo zrobiłaś, aby im pomóc, Blair.

Nie odpowiedziałam, tylko ponownie ukryłam twarz w ramionach Lokiego. Ten położył dłoń na moich plecach, a drugą przejeżdżał po włosach. Wiedziałam, że jak najlepiej potrafi stara się mi pomóc i nie chce dopuścić do tego, żebym się załamywała.   
Siedzieliśmy tak w ciszy przerywanej naszymi oddechami i biciem serc, aż oddaliłam się od niego i oparłam o zagłówek łóżka.

-Możesz to teraz powiedzieć? - zapytałam cicho. Czarnowłosy spojrzał na mnie zdezorientowany. - Swoją historię.

Loki westchnął, a następnie przesunął się obok mnie i położył, kiedy ja wciąż siedziałam, wyczekując, aż się odezwie. Zauważyłam, że przez dłuższą chwilę zastanawia się od czego zacząć i bije z myślami.

-Nigdy nie zaznałem ojcowskiej miłości. Pamiętam momenty, kiedy patrzył z dumą na trenującego Thora, kompletnie zapominając o mojej obecności. Bardziej niż walką interesowałem się magią, dlatego uczyłem się jej pod okiem matki. To dzięki niej czułem się choć trochę doceniany i kochany, a czasami nawet zapominałem o tym, w jak wielkim cieniu żyję - mówił bez jakiejkolwiek emocji na twarzy. Patrzyłam prosto w jego oczy, lecz ten jedynie spoglądał w ciemną pustkę. - Odyn zawsze nam mówił, że pewnego dnia któryś z nas obejmie tron Asgardu, a ja jak głupi w to wierzyłem. Wtedy jeszcze myślałem, że jestem jego synem. Nigdy nie przywiązywałem wagi do innych, byłem samotnikiem. Wciąż dalej wolę obecność książek i ciszy od kobiety bądź przyjaciela, których nie miałem. Kiedy poznałem Sygin czułem, że w końcu komuś na mnie zależy. Przywiązałem się do niej i zakochałem jak głupi, zapominając o wszystkim innym. Odrzuciłem naukę na bok, ona była jedynym, co się dla mnie w tej chwili liczyło. Pomagała mi przetrwać najgorsze momenty spowodowane moją rodziną.

Poczułam w środku bolące ukłucie zazdrości.

-Wtedy, w pewnym momencie wyjechałem z Thorem i grupą jego drogich przyjaciół do Jotunheimu, aby zwalczyć lodowych olbrzymów. Podczas walki z jednym z nich zauważyłem coś dziwnego, niepokojącego. Przy bliskim starciu z nim i dotknięciem go, moja skóra zamiast zamrozić się, zaczęła zmieniać kolor na niebieski. Nikomu o tym nie powiedziałem, wróciliśmy do Asgardu. Przypomniałem sobie o istnieniu Szkatuły Wiecznej Zimy, która niegdyś należała do Jotunów.

Loki wstał z łóżka i uchylił jedną z dużych, ciemnozielonych rolet, co wpuściło do pomieszczenia trochę światła. Następnie podszedł do stołu, na którym leżał sześcian, który zabrał ze skarbca i wziął go do rąk, aby wrócić i stanąć przede mną.   
Widziałam, jak zaczyna się zmieniać, a jego blada skóra przybiera mocny, niebieski kolor. Nie byłam przestraszona, ani zniesmaczona. Byłam zaciekawiona i czułam w sobie ból spowodowany jego opowieścią.   
W końcu cała jego klatka piersiowa i nogi zmieniły swój kolor, na samym końcu pozostała twarz. Zauważyłam, że wrac ze zmianą doszły mu również rysy i znamiona, a na samym końcu przemiany jego oczy zabarwiły się na czerwono.

-Tak wyglądam naprawdę, Blair. Wyobraź sobie moje przerażenie, kiedy zorientowałem się, że jestem jednym z nich, jednym z naszych odwiecznych wrogów. Pamiętam ten moment, w który Odyn wkroczył do skarbca i zobaczył mnie w swojej prawdziwej postaci. Powiedział mi o tym, powiedział, że zabrał mnie z pola bitwy i przygarnął. Wtedy zrozumiałem, dlaczego zawsze mnie odpychał i szkolił Thora na prawdziwego króla. Brzydził się mieć lodowego olbrzyma na tronie Asgardu.

Poczułam, że moje łzy już dawno temu zaschły i przestały lecieć. Nie wiedziałam, jak mam na to zareagować, czy mam coś powiedzieć. wszystko teraz zaczynało nabierać sensu. To, dlaczego Loki był tak wrogi dla innych i pragnął zostać królem. Chciał udowodnić ojcu, że mimo swojej natury może zasiąść na tronie. Gdy opowiadał o momencie, w którym dowiedział się prawdy poczułam, że jesteśmy do siebie tak podobni, a zarazem tak różni. On poczuł wrogość, a ja zrozumienie, kiedy w końcu dowiedziałam się, dlaczego od zawsze tak bardzo odstawałam od innych.

Mężczyzna odłożył tajemniczy przedmiot na swoje miejsce i ponownie usiadł, tym razem odwrócony ode mnie, wpatrzony w widok za oknem. Słońce powoli wstawało, widać było jego wschód zza drzew.

-Wiem, o czym wtedy rozmawiałaś z Sif. Wiem, że mi nie ufasz i się mnie boisz dlatego zrozumiem, jeśli znienawidzisz mnie po tym, co ci teraz powiem. Wielokrotnie próbowałam zabić Thora, zdradziłem swoją własną planetę, zesłałem na Nowy Jork armię z kosmosu, chciałem przejąć waszą planetę, zabijając przy tym wielu, naprawdę wielu ludzi. Udałem swoją śmierć, aby na długi czas udawać Odyna. Już nikt tutaj mi nie ufa, Thor musiał błagać ludzi, abym mógł pomóc przy walce z Helą i odnajdywaniu oraz szmoleniu ciebie. Na początku nie chciałem mieć z tobą kontaktu i nie zależało mi na tobie, ale później myślałem, że będziesz mogła być tą jedyną osobą, która mi zaufa.

Przez dłuższą chwilę siedziałam jak wmurowana, nie wiedząc, co zrobić. W końcu ruszyłam się i przesunęłam do czarnowłosego, który już wrócił do swojej postaci.

-Ufam ci, Loki - powiedziałam, przytulając go od tyłu. - Teraz naprawdę ci ufam.

_

Perspektywa Lokiego

Trzymałem w ręku kawałek papieru, ze schludnym, małym napisem mówiącym "Musimy porozmawiać, wiesz o kim". Spojrzałem na dziewczynę, która spokojnie spała przykryta brązową kołdrą, a jej twarz otulały długie, czarne włosy.   
Taka młoda i niewinna, myślacą, że może wszystkim i wszystkiemu wierzyć.   
Mimo tego, co zdarzyło się w jej życiu dalej się nie nauczyła.   
Kartka, którą trzymałem między palcami zapaliła się pod wpłymem zielonych płomieni, a następnie kompletnie zniknęła.

_

Gdy się obudziłam, Lokiego już nie było. Jedyną oznaką jego obecności była pogniecione i odrzucone posłanie na drugiej części łóżka. Nie marnująć czasu wstałam z materaca i spojrzałam za okno, słońce zaczynało już zachodzić i odkrywać gwiazdy. Teraz mogłam lepiej przyjrzeć się sypialni mężczyzny, jednak niewiele różniła się od mojej. Jedyną różnicą była kolorystyka oraz fakt, że ten miał mały, okrągły stół z dwoma fotelami, komodę oraz dużą szafę z książkami. Kolejną rzeczą, którą zauważyłam był złoty hełm z długimi, zaostrzonymi rogami. Na moją twarz wpłynął uśmiech spowodowany wyobrażeniem sobie Lokiego w tym, muszę go o to zapytać.

Wyszłam z pomieszczenia i szybko wróciłam do siebie, aby nikt nie mógł mnie zobaczyć. W końcu tak skąpo ubrana dziewczyna wychodząca z sypialni mężczyzny prowadzi do dwuznacznych podejrzeń. Po otworzeniu drzwi od swojej sypialni zauważyłam Nilfrid, a na jej twarzy widoczna była panika.

-Blir, jak dobrze! - krzyknęła po zobaczeniu mnie. - Już myślałam, że coś ci się stało.

Podziwiam tą kobietę. Jest tak przykładna i przywiązana do swojej pracy, że jedyną oznaką jej żałoby był jej strój, który był koloru czarnego.

-Przepraszam, następnym razem postaram się tak nie znikać - odparłam z uśmiechem, uspokajając służącą. - Mogłabyś przynieść mi coś do jedzenia?

Ta skinęła posłusznie głową i od razu zniknęła za drzwiami. Po chwili wróciła, na co się zdziwiłam.

-Przepraszam, zapomniałabym. Lady Sif chciała przekazać, że masz się z nią spotkać po wstaniu i naszykowaniu - wyjaśniła i tym razem na dobre wyszła.

Nie marnując ani minuty dłużej, wzięłam szybką kąpiel i ubrałam tym razem dłuższe, jednak wciąż wygodne i miękkie spodnie oraz podkoszulkę. W nocy było tutaj trochę zimniej, co mi bardzo odpowiadało. Następnie związałam włosy w warkocza i zanim Nilfrid wróciła z jedzeniem, zamknęłam drzwi na klucz i podeszłam do swojego łóżka. Uniosłam kawałek materaca do góry i upewniłam się, że zostawione przeze mnie na drewnianych szczebelkach sztylety dalej tam są, bezpieczne ukryte przed światem.   
Nie mam pojęcia co sobie myślałam zabierając je ze sobą, niedługo wszyscy dowiedzą się o tym, że zniknęły. Jeżeli odkryją, że to ja je zabrałam będę miała niesamowite problemy, ja nawet nie wiem do czego one służą.   
Do walki, to oczywiste, ale mogą być jeszcze bardziej niebezpieczne niż myślę.

W końcu moja służąca zapukała do drzwi, dlatego poprawiłam na łóżku wszystko tak, jak było wcześniej i otworzyłam jej. Po zjedzeniu dania wyszłam ze swojej sypialni, kierując się na plac, który zeszłego dnia pokazała mi moja trenerka. Na szczęście dobrze zapamiętałam tą drogę i udało mi się nie zgubić.   
Już z daleka ją dostrzegłam, trzymającą tym razem dwa prawdziwe miecze. Domyśliłam się, co to oznacza.

Powitałam ją uśmiechem i skinięciem głowy.

-Przez wczorajsze wydarzenie musimy trochę przyspieszyć - wyjaśniła. - Nie ma tu teraz czasu na ćwiczenia z atrapami.

Zrozumiałam to, a nawet się ucieszyłam. Rozpoczęłyśmy od rozgrzewki, którą Sif pokazała mi wczoraj i rozpoczęłyśmy naukę kolejnych chwytów i ruchów, które pomogą mi w walce.   
Podczas wykonywania jednych z nich dostrzegłam kątem oka wysokiego, umięśnionego blondyna, który nam się przyglądał.

-Przepraszam, że muszę wam przeszkodzić - odezwał się, przez co momentalnie zaprzestałyśmy. Zawsze widziałam go radosnego, tym jednak razem nie był ani trochę zadowolony.

Wezwał on Sif na stronę, przez co zaczęłam się stresować. Cholera. Oni już wiedzą, muszą wiedzieć.   
Mimo wszystko podeszłam trochę bliżej ich udając, że ćwiczę i podsłuchałam ich rozmowę. Słowa, które udało mi się wyłapać mówiły same za siebie. Były to "ostrza", "noc" i "skarbiec".

Już wiedzą.   
Jestem w dupie.


	14. Chapter 14

Moje oczy wpatrzone były w gwiazdy, które wesoło do mnie mrugały z nieba, a dłonią błądziłam w wysokiej trawie, na której siedziałam. Plecy powoli zaczynały boleć mnie od twardej kory drzewa, o którą się opierałam, jednak nie zamierzałam się ruszyć.

-Blair, czy ty mnie w ogóle słuchasz? - usłyszałam obok głos Lokiego. Wtedy zorientowałam się, że kompletnie odpłynęłam.

Spojrzałam na niego, jednak jego twarz nie ukazywała zdenerwowania na mnie. Wprawdzie on nigdy tak na mnie nie patrzył, jedynie na innych Asgardczyków.   
Minęły dwa tygodnie, podczas których bardzo się do siebie zbliżyliśmy, a wyznanie Laufeysona nas do tego doprowadziło. Często widziałam wrogie spojrzenia w stronę czarnowłosego, a Sif wciąż starała się wpoić mi do głowy, że nie jest on dla mnie odpowiednim przyjacielem.

Czasami jednak czułam, że jest kimś więcej.

-Przepraszam, zamyśliłam się - mruknęłam, wciąż nie odrywając oczu od pięknego, nocnego nieba.

Nikt nawet nie podejrzewal mnie o zabranie broni, która zniknęła ze skarbca. Cóż to za ironia, gdyż to ja byłam kiedyś ich właścicielką. Teoria, której wszyscy się trzymają mówi, że zabrał je któryś z podwładnych Heli i uciekł, aby podarować je jego pani. Przypomniałam sobie rozmowę z Lokim, którą kiedyś z nim o nich poprowadziłam.

-Czym one tak właściwie są? - zapytałam go, gdy odprowadzał mnie do komnaty po jednej z naszych lekcji . - Wiesz, te ostrza, o których tak wszyscy mówią.

Przystanęliśmy na chwilę w miejscu, w którym nie było żadnego strażnika.

-Bardzo niebezpieczną rzeczą, która w niewłaściwych rękach staje się maszyną do zabijania - odparł tajemniczo, co mnie zaniepokoiło. - Nie wiem jednak, czemu mają służyć Heli. Według historii tylko jedna osoba mogła się nimi posługiwać i ze względu na mroczną magię, którą w sobie posiadały nie wykorzystywała ona ich zbyt często.

To ja, chodzi tutaj o mnie.

-Mroczna magia? Coś jak czarna magia z Harry'ego Pottera? - zapytałam sarkastycznie, jednak mężczyzna nie zrozumiał mojego nawiązania.

-To nie są żarty, Blair. To nie ty nimi władasz, tylko one tobą. Ta magia cię pochłania od środka i sprawia, że to ty stajesz się ich maszyną do zabijania.

Z zamyśleń wyrwał mnie nagły dźwięk zamykanej książki, przez co się wzdrygnęłam. Zielone światło, dzięki któremu Loki mógł czytać zgasło, a ja w końcu spojrzałam na mojego towarzysza - nauczyciela. Zauważyłam, jak gwiazdy odbijają się w jego szmaragdowych tęczówkach, które kontrastowały z nocną ciemnością.

-Dzisiaj chyba już niczego z ciebie nie wycisnę - westchnął, na co uśmiechnęłam się przepraszająco. - I tak szybko się uczysz, potrzebujesz przerwy.

-No co ty nie powiesz? - zaśmialam się. - Gdybyś tylko widział te wszystkie siniaki, które mam po walkach z Sif.

-Nie narzekaj, szybko się regenerujesz i znikają po mniej niż godzinie.

Miał rację, na co wzruszyłam ramionami. Czarnowłosy wstał z trawy i otrzepał się z ziemi, aby następnie wyciągnąć w moją stronę rękę. Złapałam ją i przyzwyczajona na jego zimno nie wzdrygnęłam się. Gdy kierowaliśmy się do środka pałacu, mężczyzna stanął nagle w miejscu, przez co wylądowałam na jego plecach. Wtedy odwrócił się do mnie z uśmiechem, który jak zdążyłam się nauczyć nie wróżył niczego dobrego.

-Nauczyć cię czegoś przydatnego w walce? - zapytał, na co uniosłam jedną brew. - Może nie tylko w walce ale również wtedy, gdy ktoś bardzo cię zdenerwuje i chcesz zrobić dobre wrażenie.

-Loki, do rzeczy - powiedziałam nie wiedząc, czego się spodziewać.

Wtedy oddalił się ode mnie na metr i zamachnął rękoma na boki, w których następnie pojawiły się długie sztylety. Podszedł do mnie z bronią w rękach i położył ostrza na moich otwartych dłoniach, które później na nich zamknął.

-Wyobraź sobie tylko, że one znikają. Tak, jakby wchłonęły się w twoją skórę - pokierował mnie.

Zamknęłam niepewnie oczy i westchnęłam głośno, wyciszając się i odnajdując w środku potrzebną do tego energię oraz magię.

Czułam na sobie jego wyczekujący wzrok, co zmotywowało mnie do działania i poczułam pustkę w moich zamkniętych dłoniach. Gwałtownie otworzylam oczy i ujrzałam dumne spojrzenie Lokiego.

Nasze lekcje sprawiały, że moje moce zaczęły przybierać na sile, a ja potrafiłam je kontrolować. Czułam, że jestem w końcu do czegoś potrzebna.

Wykonałam ten sam zamaszysty ruch, który pokazał mi wcześniej zielonooki, a w moich rękach ukazały się dwa ostrza, gotowe do ataku.

Usłyszałam ciche klaskanie i rozbawiona ukłoniłam się przed Lokim.

W końcu ponownie zaczęliśmy iść do środka, żywo rozmawiając i co chwilę śmięjąc się.

-Czy odkryli już, kto jest zdrajcą? - zapytałam nawiązując do ataku. Thor wraz ze swoimi doradcami i przyjaciółmi stwierdził, że ktoś musiał ogłuszyć Heimdalla i wpuścić do Asgardu potwory, jedynym problemem było odnalezienie tej osoby.

Mężczyzna pokręcił głową.

Weszliśmy do środka i zaczęliśmy kierować się do swoich pokoi w ciszy. Ten atak wciąż budził wiele negatywnych emocji.

-Zapomniałem ci powiedzieć - zaczął, gdy stanęliśmy pod dużymi drzwiami do mojej sypialni. - Jutro jest uczta, chcą coś ogłosić. Wstań przed zachodem słońca, masz wolne od zajęć.

Od razu uśmiechnęłam się na tą wiadomość, chociaż jeden dzień nie będę dotykać broni. Następnie pożegnałam się z Lokim i weszłam do środka. Pierwszą rzeczą, jaką zrobiłam było upewnienie się, że jestem sama. Nilfrid nie było w seoim pokoju, a główne wejście zamknęłam na klucz.

Później podeszłam do łóżka i uniosłam materac, aby wyciągnąć schowane Ostrza Nocy.   
Usiadlam na swoim łożu i ukazałam sztylety, które dostałam od czarnowłosego i schowałam je w tym samym miejscu, w którym leżała skradziona przeze mnie broń.

Nie wierzę, że to robię. Czuję się jak przestępca uciekający z banku, który przed chwilą obrabował albo seryjny morderca uprzątający po sobie miejsce zbrodni.   
Jedna część mnie mówi, że jest to niewłaściwe, ale druga przekonuje mnie, że w końcu będę zdolna się bronić.

Blair, już umiesz się obronić. Potrafisz posługiwac się magią i bronią.   
Jednak nie jest to tak skuteczne jak te ostrza.

Po dłuższej chwili walczenia z myślami, zamknęłam uścisk na ich rękojeściach i obserwowałam, jak znikają. Bezpieczne, czekające na odpowiednią chwilę, aby zabłysnąć.

_

Ubrana w krótką, cienką sukienkę z granatowego materiału, który rozszerzał się w talii oraz zakrywał ręce i odkrywał plecy weszłam do wielkiej salii, w której miała odbywać się uczta. Przez słońce, które dopiero zaczynało zachodzić czułam się senna i słaba, mój organizm już kompletnie przyzwyczaił się do nocnego trybu życia.

Włosy, które zwykle związywałam tym razem zostawiłam całkowicie rozpuszczone, naturalnie lekko falowane. Rozejrzałam się, jednak nigdzie nie mogłam dostrzec Lokiego. Osobą, którą jednak zauważyłam była Sygin. Zignorowałam ją jednak i usiadłam na wolnym miejscu, a ktoś automatycznie nalał mi alkoholu. Dłużej się nad tym nie zastanawiając opróżniłam pozłacane naczynie, co trochę mnie rozbudziło i z nudów podparłam ręką twarz, czekając na towarzystwo.

-Siv? - usłyszałam za sobą.

-Blair - powiedziałam do nieznanej mi kobiety, nawet nie odwracając się.

-Sygin chciałaby z tobą porozmawiać - wyjaśniła pewnym siebie głosem.   
W końcu wstałam i spojrzałam na nią, a ta widząc moje czarne znaki oraz fakt, że jestem od niej wyższa już nie odznaczała się taką odwagą.

-Przekaż jej, że nie jestem zainteresowana czymkolwiek ma do powiedzenia - powiedziałam, zbywając ją.

Niezadowolona odeszła, a jej długa, czerwona suknia powiewała za jej szybkimi krokami.   
Po chwili chciałam ponownie usiąść na miejscu i coś zjeść, jednak nie mogłam mieć świętego spokoju.

Sygin ze swoimi towarzyszkami pojawiła się przede mną, nie ukazując na twarzy żadnej oznaki zdenerwowania.

-Siv, posłuchaj, ja cię chciałam przeprosić - odezwała się kobieta swoim cienkim, melodyjnym głosem.

Uniosłam na to brew i czekałamna więcej. Coś tu nue gra, a raczej śmierdzi podstępem.

-Nie chciałabym mieć na pieńku z kimś takim jak ty, zrozum mnie. Zachowywalam się głupio - wciąż mówiła, a ja spoglądałam na nią spod zmrużonych powiek. -Może chcialabyś się do nas przyłączyć?

Gdy skończyła, uśmiechnęła się sympatycznie wyczekując ode mnie odpowiedzi.

-Nazywam się Blair - odparłam z szerokim uśmiechem i odsunęłam ją z mojej drogi, aby przejść na duży balkon, nie myśląc nawet o odwracaniu się.

Dlaczego do cholery jasnej ona mnie przeprosiła? Ta kobieta mnie nienawidzi i najchętniej urwałaby mi głowę, a nie proponowała plotki z przyjaciółkami. Mimo, że już to robilam to będę musiała trzymać się od niej z daleka.

Oparłan się o kamienną balustradę, Loki wciąż się nie pojawił. Zaczęłam się denerwować. Pierwszą rzeczą, jaka mnie zaniepokoiła był fakt, że nie zapukał dzisiaj w drzwi mojej sypialni. To do niego niepodobne, zawsze wszędzie chodziliśmy razem.

Zauważyłam Sif, która zaczęła zmierzać w moją stronę.

-Blair, musimy z tobą porozmawiać - oznajmiła mi poważnym głosem.

-My? - zapytałam.

-Tak, Thor, ja oraz niestety Loki- powiedziała. - Wiemy, kto jest zdrajcą i potrzebujemy twojej pomocy.


	15. Chapter 15

Zdenerwowana starałam się dotrzymać kroku Sif, ledwo widząc, gdzie prowadzi mnie kobieta. Zeszłyśmy do podziemnej części pałacu, w której było zdecydowanie ciemniej i mniej "przyjemnie". Wychyliłam przed siebie jedną dłoń, w której utworzył się niebieski promień światła, który pomógł mi widzieć zimną, kamienną podłogę. Nagle usłyszałam krzyki dobiegające z końca korytarza, którym wręcz biegłyśmy i musiałam się powstrzymywać, aby na to nie zareagować lub nie stanąć w miejscu. 

Widać było, że czarnowłosa jest zdenerwowana. Pierwszy raz zobaczyłam ją bez zbroi oraz w pełni rozpuszczonych włosach, dzisiejsza uczta musiała być dla niej w jakiś sposób ważna. Ubrała długą, bordową suknię z rozcięciem przy jednej nodze oraz złotymi, cienkimi ramiączkami. Trzymała w dłoni rąbek materiału, aby nie plątał się jej pod nogami. Dostrzegłam, że przy tym udzie, który odkrywał materiał kobieta miała zawiązany skórzany pas, przy którym znajdował się srebrny sztylet. 

Oczywiście, nie mogła się powstrzymać. 

W końcu dostrzegłam szerokie, drewniane drzwi, których wcześniej nie mogłam zauważyć w ciemności. Otworzyły się, a zza nich wyłoniła się struga światła. Weszłyśmy do środka, a Sif upewniła się, że dobrze zamknęła za sobą drzwi. 

Pomieszczenie, do którego mnie zaprowadziła było średnich rozmiarów, na pewno mniejsze od mojej komnaty. W środku nie było żadnych mebli, jedynie grube, srebrne łańcuchy przyczepione wysoko do ściany. Osobą, która była w nich uwięziony był wysoki, szczupły mężczyzna o długich, ciemnoblond włosach zaplecionych z tyłu w rozwalonego warkocza. Miał na sobie stare i potargane ubrania, lub zniszczone podczas walki. Górna część jego garderoby już ledwo się na nim trzymała oraz ukazywała kilka ran, które wyglądały jak poparzenia. Z nosa skapywała mu stróżka krwi, a jedno z jego jasnych oczu było podbite. 

W końcu spojrzałam w przeciwną stronę i dostrzegłam swojego brata oraz Lokiego, zawzięcie kłócących się. 

-Hej, uspokójcie się! - krzyknęła Sif, zwracając tym uwagę mężczyzn. Ucichli, gdy zobaczyli mnie u boku kobiety. 

Zielonooki odepchnął Thora i podszedł do mnie, jednak ten dłużej nie czekając również skierował się w moją stronę. 

-Blair, to czas na nową lekcję. Dzisiaj możesz się bardzo wykazać - powiedział do mnie czarnowłosy twardym głosem. Uniósł on swoją rękę, jednak nie zdążył mnie dotknąć, uprzedzony uderzeniem blondyna. 

-Nie, damy sobie z Sif radę - odparł, uśmiechając się w moją stronę ciepło. Nie rozumiałam niczego, co się w tej chwili działo. 

-Kto to jest? - zapytałam spoglądając na więźnia, który podobno był naszym zdrajcą. 

-Nie musisz znać jego imienia, bardziej powinno cię interesować imię jego wspólniczki - powiedziała Sif. - To mąż Nilfird, współpracowali ze sobą i wpuścili podwładnych Heli do Asgardu. 

Zamarłam. 

-Nilfrid? To niemożliwe, ona nie mogła mieć z tym nic wspólnego. Gdy się to działo była niedaleko mnie - wyjaśniłam zdenerwowana, próbując obronić mojej służącej, z którą na pewno się zżyłam i po części zaprzyjaźniłam. 

-Widzisz? Tym bardziej Blair nam się przyda - odezwał się Loki w stronę Thora. Widziałam, jak czarnowłosy się powstrzymuje przed wybuchem złości, jednak nie wiedziałam dlaczego. - Jeśli nie damy się jej rozwijać to nijak pomoże nam z Helą. 

-Nie zapominajcie, że ja tutaj jestem - odparłam stanowczo. - Powiedzcie w końcu o co chodzi, chyba sama mogę decydować o swoim losie. 

Mężczyźni spojrzeli na siebie nie wiedząc, który z nich ma się odezwać pierwszy. Sif przewróciła na to oczami i westchnęła. 

-Chcemy z Lokim wykorzystać jedną z twoich najważniejszych mocy - oznajmiła niezadowolona tym, że w końcu z czymś się zgadza z Laufeysonem. - Thor za to uważa, że to za wcześnie. 

Spojrzałam na niego nie wiedząc jak zareagować. Nie znam go za dobrze, nie widujemy się zbyt często. Tak naprawdę ani razu nie rozmawialiśmy ze sobą sam na sam, jedynie podczas wspólnych posiłków, o ile takie mieliśmy lub mijając się na korytarzach pałacu. 

-O jaką moc chodzi? - zapytałam zaciekawiona, jednak trochę przestraszona. 

-Pamiętasz naszą pierwszą lekcję? odpowiedział pytaniem na pytanie zielonooki, na co skinęłam ze zrozumieniem głową. - Chodzi mi o to, kiedy zapytałem cię o twoje sny. Masz w sobie potężną moc, Blair. Możesz je kontrolować, tworzyć, manipulować podczas nich ludźmi i zaglądać w ich najciemniejsze zakamarki umysłu. Tak naprawdę gdy ktoś jest pod twoją kontrolą podczas snu masz nad nim pełną kontrolę, ale ma to swoje dosyć poważne minusy. 

-Jeśli już to robimy to nie musisz o nich wiedzieć - przerwał mu długowłosy blondyn. 

Widziałam, że między nimi nie jest najlepiej, zwłaszcza w tej chwili. 

Bałam się i czułam w głowie jak zapala mi się czerwona lampka. Wróciły do mnie czarne myśli i zwątpienie w Lokiego. Naprawdę tego chciał, pragnął mnie wykorzystać. 

Daj spokój, jesteś hipokrytką. On chce tylko pomóc i czegoś cię nauczyć. Spojrzałam w jego wyczekujący wzrok szmaragdowych oczu.

Tak, chce tylko pomóc. 

Skinęłam na to lekko głową dając im znak, że się zgadzam. Na twarzy czarnowłosego wpłynął lekki uśmiech triumfu, pławił się w swojej wygranej nad Thorem. Mężczyzna mimo małego pomieszczenia, złapał mnie za ramię i wziął na stronę, aby spokojnie wszystko wyjaśnić. 

-Posłuchaj i nie panikuj, Blair. To naprawdę trudna sztuka i wymaga długich i żmudnych ćwiczeń - zaczął, co wcale mnie nie pocieszyło. - Tylko, że to zalicza się jedynie do zwykłych ludzi, nie ciebie. Jesteś boginią nocy, a to jeden z twoich głównych atutów, szybko nabierzesz w tym wprawy. Gotowa? 

-Nigdy nie będę gotowa, ale zacznijmy. 

Podeszliśmy z mężczyzną do skutego w łańcuchy zdrajcy, który spoglądał na nas z pogardą. Słyszał każde słowo, które wydobyło się z naszych ust i wiedział, co planujemy. 

-Musimy go chyba uśpić, prawda? - mruknęłam pod nosem, na co Loki przytaknął. 

Sif i Thor obserwowali wszystko z drugiego końca pokoju. 

-Nie zamierzam dać się omamić tej wiedźmie - warknął więzień gardłowym głosem, ledwo łapiąc oddech. 

Nagle jego głowa znalazła się w rękach mężczyzny stojącego obok mnie, a następnie została uderzona z dużą siłą o twardą, kamienną ścianę. 

-Loki! - krzyknęła dwójka stojąca z tyłu, a ja spojrzałam zdziwiona na Laufeysona. 

-No co, przynajmniej usnął - odparł. Widziałam, że to go rozbawiło, ale nie zareagowałam na jego zachowanie. 

Westchnęłam i zamknęłam oczy, aby się uspokoić. Od czego ja mam w ogóle zacząć? Poczułam zimny dotyk na moich dłoniach i momentalnie otworzyłam oczy, patrząc, co zamierza czarnowłosy. Położył je on na głowie uśpionego blondyna, która miała na sobie małą, krwawiącą ranę. 

-To jest idiotyczne - szepnęłam do niego, starając się cokolwiek zrobić, ponownie zamykając oczy. 

Poczułam, jak przemieszcza swoje dłonie na moje ramiona, a następnie odkryte plecy. Przeszło mnie zimno i dostałam gęsiej skórki nie spodziewając się jego dotyku. Mężczyzna przybliżył się do mnie i jedną ręką przełożył moje włosy na jedną stronę, aby mieć lepszy dostęp do mojego ucha. 

-Wyobraź sobie, jak przebywacie w jednym pomieszczeniu, który jest jego umysłem - zaczął szeptem z twarzą kilka centymetrów ode mnie. - Już nie jest skuty ani zraniony, jest wolny tak samo, jak jego rozum. 

Poczułam, jak energia, która wypełnia moje ciało przechodzi na trzymanego przeze mnie więźnia. Czuję się coraz słabiej, a moje nogi stają się jak z waty. 

-Następnie otwiera szufladę, której nie pokazywał nikomu innemu i przenosi was do swoich wspomnień. 

Nie mogąc dłużej utrzymać rąk, opuściłam je. Poczułam, jak silne ramiona Lokiego podtrzymują mnie stojącą na nogach. 

-Pokazuje wam momenty, w których planował atak. Widzisz, kto z nim jest i czy znajduje się tam również twoja służąca. 

Nie wytrzymałam, przestałam słyszeć mężczyznę i straciłam przytomność, jednak kiedy otworzyłam oczy znajdowałam się w zupełnie innym pomieszczeniu. 

Była to mała chata zbudowana w całości z drewna posiadająca tylko jedne drzwi. Otwarte okno ozdobione białymi zasłonami pokazywało widok na gęsty las, pośród którego rosła wysoka trawa i wielkie kwiaty. 

-Jest słaba - usłyszałam znany mi głos, Nilfrid. - Dopiero zaczyna się uczyć. 

Odwróciłam się i zobaczyłam parę siedzącą przy stole, który był pusty. Trzymali się za ręce i patrzyli sobie w oczy. 

-Kochanie, musisz ją zatrzymać. Jeśli zacznie walczyć lub się schowa to przegramy i nas odkryją - odpowiedział jej mężczyzna, który był naszym więźniem. - Stracimy te pieniądze, które nam obiecano. Odkryją nas i zabiją, a to my musimy zabić ją. 

Kobieta pokiwała na jego słowa głową, widać było, jak bardzo jest w niego wpatrzona. 

-Jak to wszystko się skończy zabiorę cię nawet na koniec świata i podaruję ci całe złoto z wszystkich ośmiu światów - powiedział i ucałował Nilfrid w czoło. 

Otworzyłam oczy i gwałtownie nabrałam powietrza w płuca. Usłyszałam, jak dokładnie w tym samym momencie budzi się zdrajca. Czułam pod sobą twardą podłogę, jednak nic nie bolało mnie od upadku. 

Mężczyźni pomogli mi wstać, a ja spojrzałam w przerażone, niebieskie spojrzenie.

-Błagam, błagam was - mówił płaczliwym głosem. - Nie zabijajcie jej, ona nic nie zrobiła. 

Odwróciłam głowę w stronę, po której stał Loki i zauważyłam jego wyczekujący wzrok. 

-Zamknijcie ją z nim - powiedziałam stalowym głosem. - Są siebie warci.


	16. Chapter 16

Leżałam otoczona ciszą wpatrując się w sufit, czując pod sobą miękkie nakrycie łóżka. Zimny powiew wiatru, który wpadł przez otwarty balkon spowodował u mnie gęsią skórkę, jednak nie ruszyłam się ani na milimetr. 

Wdech, wydech. Jedyne, co można było usłyszeć w sypialni był mój oddech, powoli opadająca i ponownie unosząca się klatka piersiowa okryta czarną podkoszulką. W głowie grała mi muzyka, której lubiłam słuchać na Ziemi, tutaj nie miałam tej przyjemności. Jedyne, co mogłam robić w Asgardzie to ćwiczyć, jak tuczona świnia, która miała niedługo pójść pod nóż. Właśnie to zaczynało mnie powoli przytłaczać. 

Poznawałam swoje prawdziwe ja, umiejętności, o których mogłabym kiedyś tylko pomarzyć, jednak na co mi to? Na to, aby zmierzyć się ze swoją potężną i brutalną siostrą, która najpewniej mnie zabije? 

Z dnia na dzień czułam w sobie coraz więcej gniewu, każda emocja, która napełnia moje ciało jest intensywniejsza. Czuję się samotna. 

Myślę o Lokim, nasza relacja znalazła się na niezrozumiałym dla mnie poziomie. Lubimy się, jestem jedyną przyjaciółką boga kłamstw, jednak czy to mi wystarcza? To uczucie, które przechodzi moje ciało, gdy się do mnie uśmiecha, kiedy mnie chwali, kiedy puka do mojego pokoju. Weszłam w nawyk dotykania miejsc ciała, które on danego dnia dotknął. Nie czuję już tego zimna, do którego zdołałam się przyzwyczaić, a nawet polubić. 

Jest już po zajęciach, jednak na niebie wciąż widnieją gwiazdy, do wschodu słońca jeszcze daleko. Dzisiaj odbędzie się egzekucja Nilfrid i jej ukochanego, naszych zdrajców. Nie mogę w takich okolicznościach spać. Wiem, że zakazali mi na nią przychodzić, muszą mnie strzec. Boją się, że między ludźmi znajduje się kolejna osoba, która chce mnie zniszczyć. 

Nie chcąc bezczynnie leżeć wstaję z materaca i podchodzę do szafki, która została niedawno postawiona w mojej komnacie. Zaczęłam coraz więcej czytać, a składowanie książek pod łóżkiem nie było przyjemną wizją. Sięgnęłam po tytuł polecony mi niedawno przez Laufeysona i z zapaloną lampą podeszłam na balkon. Osunęłam się na zimną, kamienną podłogę, aby spojrzeć spomiędzy balustrady na dół, nie zauważyłam żadnej żywej osoby. Spojrzałam w drugą stronę, na drogę prowadzącą do ogrodów. 

Dostrzegłam postać ubraną w czarny, Midgardzki dres i koszulkę. Na mojej twarzy pojawił się mały uśmiech, wiedziałam kto to. Loki nie chciał się do tego przyznawać, ale polubił nasze ubrania, jednak nosił je jedynie wtedy, gdy nikt nie widział. 

Wstałam z ziemi i nim mężczyzna zdołał zejść z mojego pola widzenia, posłużyłam się swoją mocą i wysłałam w jego stronę niebieską kulę światła. Ugodziła go ona w ramię, jednak nie zabolała, a jedynie lekko pchnęła. Zdezorientowany rozejrzał się podejrzliwie i wrócił do swojego spaceru, na co się zaśmiałam. 

Gdy to nie zadziałało, rzuciłam kolejną. Tym razem odwrócił się zdziwiony i nie widząc nikogo w pobliżu spojrzał w górę na pałac, gdzie zobaczył jedno zapalone światło, którego źródłem była moja sypialnia. Czarnowłosy westchnął i oparł ręce na biodrach, kręcąc przy okazji głową. Rozbawiła mnie jego postawa i przewróciłam na to oczami, a następnie wskazałam ręką, aby do mnie przyszedł. 

Loki skinął głową i ruszył w stronę wejścia, a ja szybko zarzuciłam na siebie bluzę i rozczesałam włosy, które przez ciągłe spinanie ich były skołtunione. Nim się obejrzałam, usłyszałam pukanie do drzwi. 

-Cóż za marnotrawstwo mocy - przywitał mnie zielonooki z uśmiechem, który zniknął z jego twarzy tuż po tym, gdy spojrzał w moje oczy. 

-Co, coś nie tak? - zapytałam zaniepokojona i wpuściłam go do środka. 

-Trenowałaś sama magię? - odparł, wciąż nie udzielając mi odpowiedzi. 

-Doskonale wiesz, że nie robię tego bez ciebie. Boję się, że jeszcze coś podpalę albo zniszczę - mruknęłam. 

Mężczyzna podszedł do mnie i dokładniej obejrzał moje oczy. 

-One tak jakby... - zaczął, szukając odpowiedniego słowa. - Pociemniały, nie chodzi tutaj o tęczówki. Całe gałki oczne. To wygląda tak, jakby używała tego nieodpowiedniego typu magii. 

-To nic, pewnie ci się wydaje przez światło - powiedziałam. W środku czułam jednak, że ma rację. Czułam, że coś jest nie tak. 

Ten jednak westchnął i wzruszył ramionami, a następnie uśmiechnął się i usiadł na łóżku, a ja na krześle przy toaletce. 

-Jeszcze nigdy nie widziałam cię w dresach, zwłaszcza naszych - zauważyłam. - Nie wszystko co Midgardzkie jest takie złe, prawda?

-Tak szczerze mówiąc to podobało mi się tam - wyznał, co mnie zdziwiło. - Jedyny minus to moja moc, gdy jej używam to straszę ludzi. Tutaj to normalne, a wręcz podziwiane. 

Zaśmiałam się głośno na jego wypowiedź. 

-Może kiedyś się tam wybierzemy? Wiesz, po tym wszystkim - zaproponowałam, nie chcąc wymawiać słowa "wojna", gdyż było to jedyne określenie, czym można było nazwać naszą sytuację. 

Spojrzałam mu w oczy, te szmaragdowe tęczówki, na które tak uwielbiałam patrzeć. To właśnie dzięki nim można było ujrzeć prawdziwe emocje Lokiego, był w końcu bogiem kłamstw i przywykł do ukrywania się za beznamiętną maską. Nauczyłam się z nich czytać, dlatego byłam mu tak bliska. 

Poczułam, jak atmosfera między nami gęstnieje i słychać jedynie ciszę. Wpatrujemy się w siebie i nie chcemy zepsuć chwili, jaka nastała. 

-Mogłabym cię oprowadzić, pokazać moje życie... - nie dokończyłam, gdyż moje usta zostały zajęte czymś innym. Mężczyzna wstał z materaca i podszedł do mnie, aby zatopić jedną ze swoich dłoni w moich włosach, drugą położyć na karku, a swoje zimne usta połączył w pocałunku z moimi. 

Czarnowłosy uniósł mnie i posadził na drewnianym blacie, przesuwając wcześniej wszystkie znajdujące się na nim rzeczy na bok. Usłyszałam, jak niektóre z nich spadają na ziemię, jednak teraz miałam lepsze zajęcie niż martwienie się zniszczonymi przedmiotami. 

Moje ręce znalazły się na jego szerokich ramionach, próbując jeszcze bardziej zmniejszyć przerwę między nami. 

Z tyłu mojej głowy siedziały zupełnie dwie inne osoby, jedna z nich nazywała się sumienie, a drugiej kompletnie nie znałam. Wiedziałam jednak, że to, co mi mówi wydaje się o wiele ciekawsze od sumienia. 

Pragnę go bardziej niż cokolwiek innego, a w tej chwili nikt nie może mi go odebrać. 

_

Obudziłam się przez słońce, które dzięki niezasłoniętej rolecie dostało się do mojej sypialni. Przypominając sobie o tym, co stało się poprzedniej nocy otworzyłam oczy, aby przekonać się, że to prawda. Niestety jedyne, co dostrzegłam było puste miejsce obok mnie, a jedyną oznaką, że ktoś tam spał była odsunięte przykrycie i zimne wgniecenie w materacu. Na mojej twarzy pojawił się szeroki uśmiech. 

Mimo tego, że na niebie wciąż znajdowało się słońce czułam wypełniającą mnie energię i szczęście. Egzekucja wciąż się nie odbyła, Loki na pewno musiał wyjść, aby pomóc w przygotowaniu jej. Spotkam się z nim na placu. 

Szybko się ubrałam w odpowiednie ubrania, którymi była długa, ciemna sukienka i rozczesałam włosy, które do połowy związałam w warkocza. 

Co teraz, Blair? 

To był jedynie seks, nie oznacza, że musimy się od razu pobierać. 

Czy uczucie, które go darzysz jest prawdziwe i wystarczająco mocne? 

Przystanęłam przy szafie i oparłam się o nią wpatrując w rzeczy przy toaletce, które wciąż znajdowały się na podłodze oraz porzucone przy łóżku ubrania. To nie czas na takie przemyślenia. 

Wyszłam z pokoju zamykając za sobą drzwi, wciąż nie mogąc opanować uśmiechu. Szłam w stronę wyjścia mijając strażników i długie korytarze. 

Nagle coś mnie zatrzymało, coś bardzo niepokojącego. W miejscu, w którym znajdowały się ślepe uliczki i mniej strażników, usłyszałam kobiecy głos, który od razu rozpoznałam. 

-To wspaniale kochanie, ale wciąż czuję się zazdrosna - mówiła Sygin. - Nie, nic nie mów. Wiem, że musiałeś to zrobić. Jestem wręcz szczęśliwa, że ci się udało. Gdy już odbierzesz jej tron odpowiednio się nią za to zaopiekuję. 

Ciekawa tym, o czym do cholery jasnej wygaduje ta kobieta podeszłam bliżej, jej głos dochodził zza rogu, przy którym się schowałam. 

-Już niedługo nadejdzie ten czas, kiedy w końcu zostaniesz moją królową - odezwał się radosny głos. 

Nie, Blair. Nie, ty śnisz. 

Wybudź się Blair. 

Wdech, wydech.

To wcale nie jest sen.


	17. Chapter 17

Stałam tam w miejscu nie wiedząc, co zrobić. Nie płakałam, moje oczy były perfekcyjnie suche. Czułam się tak, jakby ktoś wessał wszystkie moje uczucia i spalił je na moich oczach, czułam pustkę. 

W końcu Loki wiedząc, że ktoś ich obserwuje odwrócił się, a nasze spojrzenia spotkały się. Nie widziałam w tych zielonych tęczówkach tej czułości, której doświadczyłam w nocy. To było coś nowego, czego jeszcze nie widziałam. Złość, zaskoczenie, strach. 

Za nim podążyła Sygin, a gdy mnie ujrzała przeraziła się. Czułam to, całe jej ciało wręcz krzyczało, jednak nie widziałam tego. Wciąż nie mogłam spuścić wzroku z twarzy kogoś, komu zaufałam. Kogoś, w kim się zakochałam. 

Cała nasza trójka stała w miejscu nie wiedząc, co zrobić. 

-Czyli to był twój plan? - mruknęłam, zaczynając powoli odczuwać ból. - Zdobyć moje zaufanie, uwieść mnie i zdobyć koronę? 

-Blair, posłuchaj... - zaczął.

-Nie, nie mam zamiaru więcej cię słuchać - powiedziałam twardo i odwróciłam się, aby szybko wrócić do swojego pokoju. Już wiedziałam, co chcę zrobić. 

To najwyższa pora wrócić do domu.

Otworzyłam szafę, z której wyjęłam dużą walizkę i zaczęłam wrzucać do niej swoje rzeczy. Nim się obejrzałam, w sypialni stał jedynie meble. Złość i smutek, które czułam zaczynały narastać.

Byłam jedynie jego kluczem do władzy i wygranej, chciał wykorzystać moje położenie i moce. 

Wyszłam z komnaty nawet nie zawracając sobie głowy zamykaniem drzwi i szłam do wyjścia z pałacu ignorując śledzące mnie spojrzenia. 

Po ominięciu korytarzy i schodów w końcu znalazłam się w głównej, dużej sali, w której znajdowało się wyjście. 

-Blair! - usłyszałam za sobą krzyk. 

Nie zamierzałam się zatrzymywać, strażnik otworzył przede mną drzwi, z których jak najprędzej wyszłam na plac. Znajdowało się tutaj dużo ludzi, którzy zebrali się, aby być świadkiem egzekucji. Na razie byli oni świadkiem ciekawszego przedstawienia. 

Zimna dłoń zatrzymała mnie i złapała za ramię, a następnie odwróciła w drugą stronę. 

-Zaczekaj, chyba nie chcesz tam wrócić? - zapytał tak samo zdenerwowany jak ja. - Uspokój się, Blair. Sygin i ja...

Nie czekałam na jego zbędne wyjaśnienia, które i tak były kłamstwem, które miało zamydlić mi oczy. Puściłam rączkę walizki i zamachnęłam się, aby zadać Lokiemu cios w twarz. Ten jednak widząc, co zamierzam uchylił się i złapał za moją rękę, a następnie położył swoją dłoń na mojej głowie.

Wtedy coś poczułam, a moje oczy opanowała ciemność. Następną rzeczą, którą ujrzałam były moje wspomnienia. 

Te najgorsze, te najbardziej bolące. Życie w rodzinnym domu, nieprzespane, przepłakane noce. Przemywanie ran zrobionych przez ojca, krzyczenie i wołanie o pomoc na siedzeniu w samochodzie. 

-Dość! - krzyknęłam i odepchnęłam mężczyznę. Mój puls przyspieszył, nie mogłam opanować szybkiego oddychania. 

Widziałam, jak Asgardczycy wpatrywali się w nas zaciekawionymi spojrzeniami. Zauważyłam Sygin, która zaniepokojona stała przy wejściu do pałacu, obserwując całą sytuację schowana za kolumną. 

-Wolę wrócić do tamtego życia niż dać się trenować na śmierć - warknęłam w jego stronę. - Wolę umrzeć od podwładnych Heli na Ziemi niż u twojego boku. 

Widziałam złość, która w nim narastała. Jego plan cudownego życia pękł jak bańka mydlana. 

Odwróciłam się z zamiarem udania na Bifrost, jednak mężczyzna pokrzyżował moje plany. Posłużył się swoją mocą, którą odepchnął ode mnie walizkę, a następnie zmaterializował się przede mną. 

-Jeśli tak chcesz to zakończyć - powiedział, a w jego dłoniach pojawiły się sztylety. - Od dawna chciałem to zrobić. 

-Chcesz walczyć? - wyśmiałam go, jednak Loki mówił poważnie. 

Wiedziałam, co w tej chwili zrobić. Odsunęłam się od niego czując narastającą we mnie energię i złość, jednak mimo tego uśmiechnęłam się. 

Tak jak sam mi to kiedyś pokazał, zamachnęłam rękoma, a w tym czasie znalazły się w nich dwa czarne ostrza ozdobione niebieskimi kamieniami. Momentalnie zauważyłam zmianę w jego twarzy, zamiast pewności siebie pojawił się cień strachu. 

Sztylety pod wpływem mojego dotyku ukazały się w swojej prawdziwej, większej postaci. Wiedziałam, że nad nim zwyciężę. 

Przystąpiłam do ataku. 

Czarnowłosy momentalnie odskoczył i zaczął się bronić, a mieszkańcy widząc co się dzieje zaczęli uciekać. Kątem oka wciąż widziałam złotowłosą kobietę, która przerażona nie mogła nic zrobić, nie mogła uratować swojego ukochanego. 

Uniosłam rękę z trzymanym w niej ostrzem, a Laufeyson stanął w miejscu, nie mogąc się poruszyć. Odwróciłam się i zrobiłam dokładnie to samo z Sygin i zaczęłam iść w jej stronę. Nie czułam żadnych zahamować, wiedziałam co muszę zrobić, co powinno być zrobione już dawno temu. 

Spojrzałam w jej fioletowe tęczówki, z których zaczynały lecieć łzy i przebiłam jej ciało mieczem. Usłyszałam za sobą krzyk mężczyzny, jednak jedyne, co mogłam w tej chwili widzieć to życie, które uchodziło z jej oczu. 

Wyciągnęłam z jej klatki piersiowej zakrwawione ostrze, które wytarłam materiałem jej sukni. Ciało kobiety upadło na twardą ziemię z głuchym uderzeniem, a ja schowałam sztylety. 

Udałam się spokojnie do miejsca, w którym znajdowała się moja walizka i nawet nie spoglądając na pozostawioną przeze mnie scenę odeszłam. 

_

Heimdall przeniósł mnie na Ziemię w niezbyt odpowiednie miejsce. Pojawiłam się na chodniku obok jednej z bardziej ruchliwych ulic Nowego Jorku, popychana przez spieszących się ludzi. Zapomniałam, że wciąż mam na sobie suknię, która nie wpasowywała się do tutejszej mody. Zauważyłam, że na ręce wciąż mam krew, którą momentalnie próbowałam zetrzeć. Nie, po co ja to robię. Czerwony ślad to ostatnia rzecz, którą ludzie we mnie zauważą. 

Spojrzałam na znak pokazujący, jaka jest to ulica. Dosyć daleko od mojego miejsca zamieszkania, a ja nie mam przy sobie nawet centa. Westchnęłam i rozpoczęłam swój długi spacer, ignorując spojrzenia wypalające moje ciało. 

Co się tak właściwie stało? 

Ja kogoś zabiłam, ja naprawdę ją zamordowałam. Jednak ta siła i przewaga nad innymi, gdy trzymała w dłoniach ostrza była zbyt duża. Ona mnie wypełniała i kierowała. 

Ludzie schodzili mi z drogi, niektórzy nawet robili zdjęcia, uwieczniali moje załamanie. 

Sif miała rację, a ja jej nie posłuchałam. Właśnie przez to zostałam morderczynią oraz wyrzuta z uczuć. 

Teraz wszystko się rozjaśniało, wiedziałam czym Loki był kierowany. To, jak się mną opiekował, oprowadzał, pomagał. 

Czego ja się mogłam spodziewać po bogu kłamstw? 

Przystanęłam przed przejściem oczekując, aż zapali się zielone światło. Cholera jasna, nie przemyślałam tego. Mogłam się przynajmniej przebrać, teraz wyglądam jakbym wyrwała się z innego świata.

Chwila, to prawda.

Usłyszałam podejrzany dźwięk, który dochodził z ziemi i spojrzałam w tamtym kierunku. Wokół mnie zaczął wytwarzać się ognisty okrąg, który z każdą sekundą stawał się coraz większy i coraz bardziej widoczny. 

Nagle straciłam równowagę i mimo złapania się za słup wpadłam do czarnej przestrzeni, która się w nim znajdowała. 

_

Kiedy otworzyłam oczy poczułam ból głowy spowodowany upadkiem. Znajdowałam się na twardej, drewnianej podłodze. Na wysokości swoich oczu dostrzegłam czyjeś buty, dokładniej męskie. Spojrzałam w górę, przede mną stał wysoki mężczyzna, brunet z jasnymi oczami oraz ciemną brodą. Ubrany był... cóż, dziwnie? 

Jego ciało przykrywało coś na kształt niebieskiej szaty, na którą zarzuconą miał czerwoną pelerynę. 

Natychmiast się podniosłam, jednak trudnością, jaką napotkałam były kajdany na rękach oraz nogach. Nie był one ze stali lub czegoś podobnego, wyglądały jak takie same nicie, które przeniosły mnie do tego miejsca. 

Nim się obejrzałam, znajdowałam się w innym miejscu wraz z tym mężczyzną w pomieszczeniu, które wyglądało jak biblioteka. Siedziałam na fotelu tak samo jak on.

-Czy my się znamy? - zapytałam nie rozumiejąc ani jednej rzeczy, która się tutaj dzieje.

-Dr Stephen Strange - odpowiedział. - Przybyłaś tutaj z Asgardu, prawda?

-Em, tak, ale...

-Posiadam listę osób oraz przedmiotów, które mogą zagrażać naszej planecie, a ty wraz z twoją bronią znajdujecie się na niej - wyjaśnił poważnie.

-Ja nie ch... - chciałam powiedzieć, jednak on ciągle mi przerywał.

-Wystarczy tylko, że wrócisz na swoją planetę i wszystko będzie w porządku - powiedział.

-Zaraz, doktorku. Ja nie chcę nigdzie wracać ani niszczyć naszej planety! - krzyknęłam w końcu. - Słuchaj, nie będę nikomu zagrażać. Chciałam tylko stamtąd uciec. 

-A twoje ostrza?

-Skąd o nich wiesz? - zapytałam podejrzliwie. -Dobra, nieważne. Nie będę ich używać. No, może jedynie wtedy, gdy ktoś mi czymś zagrozi. 

Nastała między nami cisza, brunet zastanawiał się. Spojrzałam na niego wyczekująco, a on dostrzegł moją rękę i spojrzał mi w oczy.

-Wypełnia cię czarna magia - oznajmił, na co się zaśmiałam.

-Przestańcie mi mówić o tych idiotycznych rzeczy, które istnieją tylko W Harry'm Potterze. Ze mną wszystko dobrze - wyjaśniłam.

-To twoja krew?

-Nie - powiedziałam, na co ten popatrzył na mnie pytająco. - Nigdy nie skrzywdziłeś kogoś w obronie?

Wzruszył ramionami, przyznając mi tym rację. 

-Czy mogę już iść? Przede mną długa droga, a jak zaraz mnie nie wypuścisz to będę musiała ich użyć. 

Strange skinął głową i jednym ruchem ręki sprawił, że kajdany z moich rąk i nóg zniknęły, a ja pojawiłam się przed budynkiem.


	18. Chapter 18

Słońce, które powoli zmierzało ku zachodowi rozpoczęło drażnić moje oczy, dlatego zsunęłam z głowy okulary przeciwsłoneczne na nos. Przez ostatnie kilka tygodni prawie w ogóle nie wychodziłam z domu, kompletnie się w nim zaszyłam. Z wiadomych przyczyn jakimi jet przestawienie się do nocnego życia jak i po prostu strach. Czułam, że oni prędzej czy później po mnie przyjdą, znajdą mnie. 

Kiedyś jednak należy wyjść z kręgu komfortu, a dzisiejszy dzień był do tego idealną okazją, aby chociażby pospacerować. W jednym z większych parków Nowego Jorku odbywał się festiwal wraz z koncertami charytatywnymi, co oznaczało tłum ludzi, w którym można się zaszyć i być może spotkać kogoś wartego uwagi. 

Siedząc na ławce założyłam nogę na nogę i wyciągnęłam z małej, czarnej torebki na ramię gumę do żucia. Przerzuciłam swoje długie włosy z twarzy na plecy żałując, że ich nie związałam. 

Od kilku dni nie czułam się zbyt dobrze, ani tak nie wyglądałam. Ukrycie oczu za okularami nie tylko chroniło mnie przed promieniami słonecznymi, jednak również przed krzywymi spojrzeniami. Białka moich oczu stawały się coraz ciemniejsze, tak samo tęczówki. Moja skóra stawała się coraz jaśniejsza, wydawała się być cienka jak kartka, która ukazywała moje żyły. 

Westchnęłam, zaczęło mi się nudzić. Wstałam z ławki i zaczęłam iść w nieokreślonym kierunku, przechodząc między zakochanymi parami lub rodzinami z wesoło biegającymi dziećmi. W niektórych miejscach stali uliczni artyści, pokazujący magiczne sztuczki lub tacy, którzy dmuchali dzieciom balony i układali je w różne kształty. 

Osoba jak ja wyjątkowo się wyróżniała, była czarną plamą na pięknym, wesołym i kolorowym obrazie. 

-Proszę państwa, proszę o uwagę! - usłyszałam głos mężczyzny z mikrofonu, który stał na scenie położonej niedaleko mnie. - Jeśli nie chcecie przegapić występu zaproszonej przez nas grupy muzycznej to jak najszybciej udajcie się w stronę sceny!

Nie mam ciekawszego zajęcia, pomyślałam i podeszłam pod wyznaczone miejsce, jednak przez tłum nie miałam zbyt dobrego widoku. 

W końcu weszła grupka czterech mężczyzn z gitarami oraz jeden, który udał się do perkusji i kobiety, która podeszła do mikrofonu. Szybko przedstawili się, a następnie rozpoczęli grać. 

Zdecydowanie nie gatunek muzyczny, w którym gustuję. 

Westchnęłam i wzruszyłam ramionami, a następnie rozejrzałam się dookoła. Poczułam się tak, jakby ktoś wypalał swój wzrok w moich plecach. Mignęła mi przed oczami postać wysokiego mężczyzny ubranego na czarno, bardzo dobrze znana mi osoba. Wróciłam do tego miejsca wzrokiem i z ulgą zauważyłam, że to tylko moja wyobraźnia. 

Zdjęłam okulary, aby lepiej widzieć i włożyłam je do torebki. Byłam przez chwilę przestraszona, a mój oddech przyspieszył. 

Wdech, wydech. Spokojnie, Blair. 

Tym razem jednak kątem oka zauważyłam kobietę niebezpiecznie podobną do Sif. Gdy spojrzałam w tym kierunku nikogo tam nie było.

Co się ze mną do cholery dzieje? 

Czułam, że coś jest nie tak. Muszę stąd uciec. 

Rozpoczęłam swoją drogę powrotną do domu starając się odejść jak najdalej od wszystkich ludzi. Słońce już zaszło, a niebo przybrało pomarańczowo-różową barwę. Czułam, że ktoś mnie śledzi, ale gdy odwracałam się nie widziałam nikogo, kto by za mną szedł. 

Już niedaleko jest ruchliwa ulica, będę mogła złapać taksówkę. Mimo, że moje oszczędności powoli się kończyły nie miałam zamiaru iść do mieszkania na pieszo, chcę się tam jak najszybciej znaleźć. 

Moje plany zostały pokrzyżowane, a na mojej drodze pojawiło się zielone światło, a sekundę za nim czarnowłosy mężczyzna. Zamknął moje nadgarstki w silnym uścisku, a następnie wywrócił moje ręce do tyłu i założył na nie kajdany. Zostałam pociągnięta do ziemi, a dzięki jednemu kopnięciu moje kolana ugięły się. 

Poczułam na moim karku ostrze, dlatego dla własnego bezpieczeństwa wolałam pozostać w takiej pozycji i nawet nie myśleć o kontrataku. 

Uniosłam oczy i dostrzegłam Lokiego. Tym razem w jego twarzy jak i oczach widziałam coś zupełnie innego niż to, do czego przywykłam. Była to nienawiść, czysta nienawiść. Nie pozostawałam mu dłużna, ja również nie byłam szczęśliwa na spotkanie z nim. W końcu zwróciłam uwagę na Sif, której nigdy nie spodziewałam się zobaczyć w zwykłych ubraniach, które nosimy na Ziemi. Bez swojej zbroi wydawała się słabą, zwykłą kobietą.

-Mi również miło was widzieć - odezwałam się po chwili ciszy. - Rozumiem wasze środki bezpieczeństwa, jednak ludzie nie przywykli tutaj do takich ataków. 

Wykręcone ręce zaczęły mnie boleć, a kajdany nieprzyjemnie wbijały się w moją skórę. 

Widziałam, jak dwójka spogląda na siebie, a po chwili zgodnie kiwają głowami. Laufeyson chwyta mnie za łokieć i mocno podciąga, abym wstała. Następnie kolejne kajdany połączone krótkim łańcuchem mocuje na moich kostkach. Teraz nie mam żadnej szansy na ucieczkę. 

Rozpoczęliśmy drogę do mojego mieszkania. Czyż to nie ironia, że zamierzają mnie przetrzymywać we własnym mieszkaniu? 

Kątem oka widziałam zdziwione spojrzenia zwykłych ludzi, niektórzy nawet zaczęli robić nam zdjęcia.

Wiedziałam, że pewnego dnia będę musiała tam wrócić, jednak chwila wolności była dla tego warta. 

_

W ciszy dotarliśmy do budynku, w którym mieszkam, a po chwili pojawiliśmy się pod moimi drzwiami. Zostałam wprowadzona do środka.

Moje dłonie zostały przykute do rury z kaloryfera w salonie, dlatego usiadłam na podłodze.

-I co teraz ze mną zrobicie, zabijecie? 

Nie usłyszałam żadnej odpowiedzi. Sif rozejrzała się po mieszkaniu, w którym panował półmrok i bałagan. Loki rozpoczął przeszukiwanie tego miejsca.

-Gdzie one są?

Spojrzałam na niego zdezorientowana. 

Ten wściekły warknął i podszedł do mnie, a następnie pociągnął za włosy. 

-Idioto, to boli! - krzyknęłam, jednak jego uścisk nie ustawał. 

-Wiesz, o co mi chodzi. Gdzie są ostrza? - zapytał ponownie, przewiercając mój wzrok.

Brunetka poruszyła się i podeszła do czarnowłosego. 

-Uspokój się, mieliśmy nie robić jej krzywdy - powiedziała do niego przyciszonym głosem, jednak wciąż to usłyszałam, a na moją twarz wpłynął uśmiech. 

Nie mogą mi nic zrobić.

-Musiałam je oddać jakiemuś Strange'owi, inaczej wróciłabym do Asgardu - skłamałam. 

Laufeyson puścił moje włosy i ukucnął tak, aby nasze oczy były na tym samym poziomie. 

-Kłamstwo wyczuję na kilometr, a ty doskonale o tym wiesz - odparł. Wiedziałam, że gdyby nie Sif to ten już dawno skróciłby mnie o głowę. - Wyczuwam ich magię, a patrząc na twój stan ty również. 

-Nie wiem o czym mówisz.

Oboje posunęliśmy się za daleko. Ja widocznie szydziłam z mężczyzny, dlatego ten nie mogąc się powstrzymać uniósł rękę, którą uderzył mnie w twarz. 

Momentalnie poczułam palenie na tym policzku, który spotkał się z dłonią boga kłamstw. 

-A ty doskonale wiesz o tym, że do tego musisz mi zdjąć kajdany - powiedziałam nie patrząc mężczyźnie w oczy. 

Widząc to, ten złapał mnie za podbródek i skierował w swoją stronę. 

-Swoją drogą, jak się miewa twoja ukochana? - zapytałam. 

Oboje byliśmy bardzo blisko do skoczenia sobie do gardeł, a atmosfera była tak gęsta, że można ją było kroić nożem.

-Potrzebujemy ich, aby uratować Sygin. Bardziej uszkodziłaś jej duszę, niż jej ciało - wyjaśniła Sif, która do tej pory wciąż siedziała cicho. 

Widocznie ta informacja nie miała mi być przekazana, zdradziło to spojrzenie czarnowłosego skierowane na kobietę.

To od razu zmieniło sytuację.

Czyli jej życie zależy teraz w całości ode mnie? Cudownie.

-Tak więc - rozpoczęłam po głębokim westchnięciu. - Oddam je jedynie w Asgardzie, w lepsze ręce niż te, które należą do lodowego olbrzyma. 

Wiedziałam, że tymi słowami wszystko zakończyłam.

Nie, ja wcale niczego nie zakończyłam.

Ja rozpoczęłam wojnę.


	19. Chapter 19

Wciąż zakuta w ciężkie kajdany powstrzymujące moją moc wkroczyłam do pałacu. Nie miałam dokąd uciec.

Strażnicy otoczyli mnie tuż po pojawieniu się w Asgardzie i towarzyszyli mi przez całą drogę od Bifrostu do zamku. Słyszałam za sobą kilka nieprzyjemnych uwag, jednak nikt nie miał odwagi zaatakować. Zniesmaczone spojrzenia odprowadziły mnie tuż do drzwi, za którymi następnie zniknęłam. Lokiego i Sif, którzy szli niedaleko przede mną zasłaniały plecy umięśnionych mężczyzn. 

Zostałam poprowadzona do części dla uzdrowicieli i ich pacjentów. Nie było tutaj żadnych okien, jedynie świece dawały jakiekolwiek źródło światła. Czułam obrzydzenie. Obrzydzenie do tego miejsca, do zaistniałej sytuacji, do Lokiego i do samej siebie. 

Za to, że nie uciekłam z Nowego Jorku, tylko wyczekiwałam tego, co się stanie. W tym momencie mogłabym już być w Paryżu, lub w Mińsku. Mam zaoszczędzone pieniądze, a nawet jeśli znalazłabym się w kryzysowej sytuacji mogłabym posłużyć się moimi mocami, aby je zdobyć. 

Chciałabym być dobrą osobą, jednak ten świat mi na to nie pozwala. Ani żaden inny świat, tym bardziej Asgard. 

Strażnicy pozostawili mnie jedynie pod opieką osób, którym tak kiedyś ufałam i za które byłam gotowa oddać życie. Czarnowłosy rzucił na mnie beznamiętne spojrzenie, a następnie zapukał w duże, lecz niepozorne białe drzwi. Kilka sekund później otworzyła je kobieta, której twarz okalały długie, blond loki. Popatrzyła najpierw na mężczyznę, a następnie na mnie. Zauważyłam w jej oczach lekki strach, dlatego posłałam jej jak najszerszy uśmiech, jaki tylko mogłam z siebie w tej chwili wydusić. 

-Już wszyscy czekają - mruknęła i odsunęła się, abyśmy mogli wejść. 

Laufeyson spojrzał na mnie wyczekująco, a ja domyśliłam się, że mam iść pierwsza. Jedynie wzruszyłam ramionami i tym razem zrobiłam tak, jak zielonooki chciał. 

Znalazłam się w pomieszczeniu, w którym padało ciemne, czerwone światło. Nie było w nim nic oprócz czegoś na wzór łoża, jednak wykonane było jedynie z metalu. Leżała na nim Sygin, która w końcu nie rzucała kąśliwymi uwagami i zabijającym spojrzeniem. W takim stanie można ją nawet było lubić. 

Dookoła kobiety zebrane było co najmniej dziesięć osób, dwie z nich były jak mogłam się domyślić jej służkami bądź czymś na wzór pielęgniarek. 

Kiedy wstąpiliśmy do środka wszystkie spojrzenia zostały skierowane na nas, a głównie na mnie. Z grzeczności skinęłam do zgromadzonych ludzi głową, jednak nikt nawet nie śmiał się ruszyć. Już nie było kłaniania się, wesołego witania. 

Dla całego Asgardu przestałam być księżniczką, następczynią tronu, czy boginią. Stałam się wrogiem, niebezpieczną osobą. Uciekinierką, morderczynią.

Loki stanął po mojej prawicy, a ja wyciągnęłam w jego stronę ręce. Gdy ten popatrzył na zebranych nie wiedząc co zrobić, ja uniosłam brew i czekałam, aż się zdecyduje na właściwy krok. Po chwili namysłu westchnął i za pomocą swojej magii pozbył się kajdan. Momentalnie uśmiechnęłam się czując, że moje nadgarstki w końcu są wolne. 

-W takim razie, moi drodzy - zaczęłam, zdejmując skórzaną kurtkę ukazując koszulkę bez rękawów. Dzięki temu odkryłam moje ramiona, które całe był pokryte runami, zresztą tak jak reszta mojego ciała i część mojej twarzy. - Jak to ma wyglądać?

Spotkałam się głuchą ciszą, a moją reakcją było niezadowolone prychnięcie. 

-Po pierwsze... - zaczął pewien mężczyzna, którego dotąd nie poznałam. 

-Po pierwsze, nikt, ani żadna siła nie sprawi, że oddam w wasze ręce moje ostrza - powiedziałam twardo. - Nazywajmy rzeczy po imieniu. Są one moją prywatną własnością, jeśli zostały stworzone z samej nocy to równocześnie należą do mnie. 

-Nawet sobie z nas nie żartuj, Blair - warknął bóg kłamstw, stając przede mną oko w oko. - Nie rób z nas kompletnych idiotów.

-Nie, to ty sobie ze mnie do cholery nie żartuj. Nie jestem kretynką. Wiem, że od razu mi je odbierzecie i nie pozwolicie nigdy więcej dotknąć. One dają mi siłę i jedyne źródło bezpieczeństwa - mówiłam ze skrzyżowanymi rękami. 

-Do tego rytuału jest to wymagane - odezwała się kobieta stojąca najbliżej nas. - W ostrzach uwięziona jest dusza każdej osoby, które przebiły. Utrzymywanie takiej osoby przy życiu jest niepotrzebne, ponieważ i tak nigdy się nie obudzi, chyba, że dusza zostanie dobrowolnie przywrócona - wyjaśniła. 

-Dobrowolnie? - zapytałam. 

-Tak... To oznacza, że ich właściciel sam zgodzi się na oddanie jej. Ostrza słuchają tylko i wyłącznie osoby, która je posiada, a jesteś to właśnie ty. 

Spojrzałam na Lokiego, który teraz przygryzał nerwowo wargę. Na moją twarz wpłynął uśmiech i poczułam szczęście i ulgę, jakiej nigdy nie doświadczyłam. 

-Naprawdę myślałeś, że taka informacja nie zostanie mi przekazana? Jesteś żałosny. 

Kątem oka zauważyłam zielone świało, które zaczęło formować się w dłoniach mężczyzny. Momentalnie zareagowałam, odskakując od niego i wyrzucając ręce przed siebie. Sztylety ukazały się w moich dłoniach w swojej pełnej formie. Każdy z nich mierzył prawie pół metra, a ich czarny kolor sprawiał, że wyglądały jeszcze niebezpieczniej. 

Mężczyzna opuścił ręce, widziałam, że jest wściekły. 

-Nim się obejrzysz ich moc cię pochłonie - powiedział. - Ich mroczna moc, Blair. Takie szkody są nie do odwrócenia. Widzę, że to już się zaczęło. 

-Przestań pieprzyć tylko po to, żebym uratowała twoją ukochaną - warknęłam. - Twoją przyszłą królową.

Ostatnie słowo powiedziałam śmiejąc mu się w twarz. 

-One dodają mi siły, odwagi i wszystkiego, czego mi brakuje. Widzisz to, Loki? - zapytałam, pokazując dookoła na całe pomieszczenie i zebranych tu ludzi. - Nikt nawet nie śmie do mnie podejść i mnie obezwładnić. Mogę zrobić co chcę, rozumiesz? Nie pozwolę, żeby ktokolwiek mi to teraz odebrał. Nie obchodzi mnie wasza cholerna wojna między moją siostrą. Chcę w końcu spokoju, którego nigdy nie mogłam doświadczyć. 

Czułam w dłoniach ciepło i wibracje. Chciałam użyć ich jako broni, zobaczyć, jak wbijają się w czyjeś ciało i zalewa je gorąca krew. Zamknęłam oczy i odetchnęłam, aby ten obraz zniknął z mojej głowy. 

-Nie śledźcie mnie - mruknęłam, jednak po chwili prychnęłam. - Co ja mówię. Wiem, że będziecie. Ale nie oczekujcie ode mnie żadnej pomocy. To wasza wojna, słyszycie? 

Spojrzałam prosto w zielone oczy Lokiego, aby nie zrywając kontaktu wzrokowego schować ostrza i odwrócić się i wyjść z trzaskiem drzwi. 

x

Niosąc na jednym ramieniu dużą, czarną torbę otworzyłam drzwi od recepcji małego hotelu na obrzeżach St. Petersburga w Rosji. Kobieta za ladą spojrzała na mnie jak męczennik i powiedziała znaną na pamięć formułkę po rosyjsku. Zapytałam jej, czy zna angielski, a ta wydukała to samo zdanie w moim rodzimym języku. 

Następnie zapłaciłam jej za dwie noce w pokoju dla jednej osoby, a ta podała mi klucze z numerem pięćdziesiąt cztery. 

Udałam się do wyznaczonych drzwi, które znajdowały się na drugim piętrze i weszłam do środka. Pierwsze, co zrobiłam było rzucenie torby niedaleko wejścia oraz zaciągnięcie grubych, bordowych zasłon. Dochodziła godzina dziewiąta rano, dlatego słońce było w swojej pełnej krasie. 

Zrzuciłam z siebie okulary przeciwsłoneczne obcisłe, czarne jeansy i grubą, szarą bluzę z długim rękawem.

Wstąpiłam do łazienki, która nie powalała swoim wyglądem czy wielkością i pochyliłam się nad umywalką, odkręcając ciepłą wodę. Zmyłam z siebie grube warstwy podkładu, który nie tylko przykrywał moje znaki, ale również przyciemniał kolor skóry na mojej twarzy. Wszędzie odznaczały się fioletowe żyły i głębokie siniaki pod oczami. Moje usta zaczynał być szaro - fioletowe oraz niezwykle suche, a w moich oczach ledwo zauważalny był inny kolor niż czarny. Miałam dość.

Wytarłam twarz ręcznikiem i podążyłam z nim na łóżko, na którym się położyłam. Obrazy, które pojawiały mi się w głowie przytłaczały mnie. Ciągła krew, odcinanie głów, podcinanie gardeł, dźganie. 

Wysunęłam z rąk ostrza i schowałam je pod łóżkiem. Przetarłam powieki jedną ręką i wstałam do torby, którą przyciągnęłam bliżej materaca. Odsunęłam zamek i wyciągnęłam najważniejszą rzecz, którą tam miałam. 

Alkohol.

Odkręciłam butelkę whisky, aby wypić duszkiem połowę jej zawartości. 

Próbowałam sobie powtarzać, że to nic. Że zrobiłam dobrze odchodząc i nie słuchając się Lokiego. Resztki mojego sumienia wiedziały jednak, że nic z tych rzeczy nie jest prawdą. Osunęłam się na poduszkach i złapałam za głowę panikując, nie wiedząc co zrobić. 

Uciekanie z kraju do kraju mnie wykończyło. Na początku widziałam w tym jakąś zabawę, cieszyłam się ze zwiedzonych miejsc. 

Florencja, Budapeszt, Wiedeń, Anglia i Paryż. 

Jednak moja żądza krwi jest teraz zbyt duża, aby zbyt długo przebywać w miejscach publicznych. Tydzień temu wystarczyły sekundy, a zabiłabym człowieka, który we mnie wpadł na ulicy w Wilnie. Doznawałam chwilowej ulgi tylko wtedy, kiedy ostrza nie ukrywały się w moich rękach. 

Nie zliczę ile razy czułam się śledzona, a kątem oka widziałam czarne postacie czyhające tylko na chwilę, kiedy pod osłoną nocy będę zupełnie sama. 

Muszę odnaleźć Lokiego.

Moja godność i chęć władzy na to nie pozwala, ale nie mogę zamienić się w kogoś takiego jak on. 

Nie mogę również stać się morderczynią również tu, na Ziemi. 

Potrzebuję uciec, tym razem nie od Asgardu i mojego drugiego, prawdziwego życia. Muszę uciec od uciekania.

Jakaż to ironia.


End file.
